


Запрещённый маневр

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 41,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Мать Криденса считает своим материнским долгом выгодно выдать замуж своих двоих дочерей. И такой шанс ей выпадает: в соседнее поместье приезжает богатый лорд, славящийся не только размером своего дохода в год и удивительной красотой, но и на редкость скверным нравом. Но ведь слухам не всегда стоит верить, а благоразумие и проницательность ещё сыграют свою роль.Викторианское!AU с прозрачными отголосками к «Гордости и Предубеждению».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/5030948
> 
> Обложка для атмосферы:  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/848404683f80b6bac2a82d4df98552ae/tumblr_oj09784RaB1vznsn3o1_1280.jpg  
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/f6da4715deee65860e602a230cf90b18/tumblr_olfdktrNvm1vznsn3o1_1280.jpg
> 
> Для тех у кого не очень выходит представить молодого Персиваля Грейвса: https://68.media.tumblr.com/e821ff5b5f0ef95e8a9687c1d7d8fb23/tumblr_ojq2pfOvGH1vznsn3o1_1280.jpg

Для ранней весны погода была прекрасной. Холодное солнце лениво лежало на верхушках вечно зелёных елей, рассыпанных по далеким склонам с редкими, едва заметными костяками ещё не олиствившихся деревьев. Воздух был прохладен: в нем все ещё хранились отголоски зимней стужи, потрескивающей на промерзлой земле и коре деревьев, а чистое небо обещало солнечный и яркий день. Словом, все располагало к весьма приятной прогулке, будь она пешая или верхом на застоявшемся в стойле скакуне.

Криденс любил начало весны, когда природа только-только отходила от холодов, а воздух был ещё прозрачен и лёгок.

Прогуливаясь по небольшому саду, огибавшему дом, где он жил с семьёй, с южной стороны и простираясь вдоль подъездной аллеи, он с наслаждением вдыхал запахи утра, чуть щурясь от солнечных лучей. Под ногами похрустывала ещё прошлогодняя листва и гравий дорожки, а редкие порывы лёгкого ветерка щекотали прохладой шею, забираясь за воротник фрака. Криденс чуть поёжился, когда очередной поток холодного воздуха облизал кожу, посылая по телу дрожь, и встряхнул головой, откидывая непослушные кудри назад. Его мать всегда любила повторять, что ему достались её волосы, которые раньше славились своей красотой на все графство Хартфордшир, как и их носительница. На это сам Криденс всегда предпочитал промолчать, думая, что отвечать на такой «комплимент» настоящему мужчине было бы неуместно.

Вдалеке послышался ритмичный стук лошадиных копыт и жалобное поскрипывание почтового экипажа, когда тот попадал на особенно большие булыжники. Криденс вздохнул. «Вот и вернулись», — подумал он, подходя к парадному входу и вглядываясь в поворот, из-за которого вот-вот должна была появиться карета.

Ждать пришлось недолго, и уже спустя минут пять на аллею выехал экипаж, запряженный двумя усталыми лошадьми. Из их ноздрей вырывались клубы пара, а тяжелое дыхание пеной оседало на шкуре.

 — Просто поразительно, какие цены-то! На прошлой неделе леди Паркинсон за обедом сказала мне, что атласный шёлк стоит всего тридцать пенсов за локоть, а теперь какое-то безобразие! Эту сплетницу никогда нельзя слушать, а особенно верить ее словам, — послышался ворчливый голос матушки, который перебивал даже стук копыт: таким громким он был.

Криденс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, прогоняя неприятное чувство стыда, скользнувшее по щекам. Миссис Бэрбоун никогда не умела говорить спокойно, она была громкой, сентиментальной и слишком эмоциональной женщиной, которая никогда не стеснялась говорить то, что думала. На самом деле, это хорошая черта — быть честным — но так же иногда это признак невежественности и даже вульгарности. Ее неумение льстить, скрывать свои эмоции и мысли в обществе расценивались как дикарство и «деревенщина», отчего порой Криденс жалел, что не мог с этим ничего поделать. Она была неисправима.

Экипаж остановился напротив парадного входа, где терпеливо стоял Криденс, крутя в пальцах веточку яблони, которую зачем-то сорвал во время прогулки по саду.

 — Криденс, мой мальчик, — весело пропела миссис Бэрбоун, выходя из кареты и тут же протягивая к нему руки; он нежно поцеловал их, чуть улыбаясь. — Ты даже не представляешь, как прекрасен Лондон в эту пору, но цены… цены просто безобразны. Напомни мне, когда в следующий раз к нам на кофе забежит леди Паркинсон, чтобы я отблагодарила за её вздор лишним кубиком сахара. Бедняжка следит за своей фигурой, а стоило бы за словами и возмутительной ложью.

 — Перестаньте, маменька. Бедная женщина не заслуживает такого наказания, — прощебетала только что вышедшая из кареты Куинни и, заприметив Криденса, широко улыбнулась. — Криденс, дорогой братец, как поживаешь? Не соскучился по нам за два дня?

Она засмеялась и обняла его, поцеловав в щеку. Секундой спустя к ней присоединилась и её сестра Тина, воодушевленно рассказывающая о красотах весеннего пейзажа и тонких кружевах на шляпке из магазина напротив той пекарни, в которой ещё работает такой милый пекарь, полюбившийся Куинни.

 — Замолчи, Тина. Вовсе он мне и не нравится, — покраснев, сердито возразила Куинни, наконец отпустив брата и давая тому свободно вдохнуть. — Ты бы лучше рассказала Криденсу, как побоялась зайти в лавку антикварных вещей только потому, что боялась говорить с симпатичным продавцом.

Криденс улыбнулся. Он любил своих младших сестёр и их забавные разговоры и взаимные беззлобные подхлесты. В отличии от их матушки и Криденс, и его сестры, несмотря на неаристократическое происхождение, умели достойно вести себя в высоком обществе, так, что не зная их биографии и родословную, и не скажешь, что они — дети купца и дочери обедневшего банкира, которые еле сводят концы с концами и держат в доме всего троих слуг — лакея, гувернантку и кухарку.

Сама миссис Бэрбоун часто любила сетовать на свою жизнь, на неблагодарных соседей, которые, имея собственный экипаж, никогда не предлагают после посиделок подвезти её домой. Жаловалась так же и на больное сердце, которое на самом деле было абсолютно здоровым, и на свои слабые нервы. Потому что ей обязательно надо было раздувать из всего трагедию, ища в любой плохой новости конец света, охать и ахать, слушая очередные сплетни миссис Паркинсон, и то и дело вздыхать со словами: «Неужели это правда, дорогая? Куда ж мир катится, а?».

Её невежество удручало не только Криденса, но и его сестёр, Тину и Куинни, которые, как и он, краснели и бледнели во время аристократских приемов и ужинов, на которых их только потому приглашали, что их отец умел заводить полезные знакомства и поддерживать любые разговоры.

Мистер Бэрбоун был полной противоположностью своей супруги — спокойный, рассудительный, учтивый. Он умел подбирать верные слова, умел производить приятное впечатление, и, в отличии от миссис Бэрбоун, знал, где и когда стоит помолчать. Он никогда не прибеднялся и не стеснялся своих небольших доходов, но в особенно щепетильных моментах он умело скрывал, к примеру, свою политическую позицию или вкусы в искусстве, как это не любила делать миссис Бэрбоун, у которой то, что крутилось в голове, было и на языке.

Однажды она выразила свою мысль о вульгарности Томаса Мостина, назвав его работы полнейшей безвкусицей в доме, который был буквально увешан ими, так как хозяева были его большими ценителями и почитателями. Такая прямолинейность и не проницательность была непростительной и очень грубой.

 — Криденс, дорогой, сбегай к кухарке и скажи ей сварить кофе и подать в столовую через двадцать минут. К нам обещала заскочить миссис Бенсон. Она утверждала, что у неё есть потрясающая новость, которая, как она сказала, не терпит отлагательств.

Громкий голос матери резко вывел все ещё стоявшего на крыльце Криденса из раздумий, заставив его вздрогнуть и обернуться. Миссис Бэрбоун была уже в домашнем платье, с накинутым на плечи кружевным платком, абсолютно не спасающим от утренней прохлады. Она выглядывала из окна своей спальни, с любопытством смотря на застывшего на улице Криденса.

Кивнув головой и дёрнув кончики губ в улыбке, он направился в кухню, чувствуя, как утренняя бодрость медленно покидает его тело, оставляя лишь усталость. За два дня, проведённые в полном одиночестве, он успел привязаться к тишине и спокойствию, проводя все время в приятных прогулках по саду с компанией зажатой подмышкой книгой, взятой из отцовской библиотеки; он успел отвыкнуть и от громкой матушки и её соседских приемов.

***

Миссис Бенсон относилась к тому типу простодушных женщин, которых беспокоил лишь вопрос наследства для детей и то, что рюшевые вставки на рукавах вышли из моды и их заменили кружева на воротничке. Её абсолютно не занимали ни политика, ни торговые дела, ни даже само искусство, если оно выходило за рамки моды в одежде. О Китсе она слышала лишь вскользь, но зато отлично знала, какое безвкусное бордовое платье надела миссис Эбмонт на оперу. И хотя миссис Бенсон и в глаза не видела ту женщину, это не мешало ей яро настаивать на её дурном вкусе и вульгарном выборе одежды, основываясь лишь на слухах и сплетнях, которые разводили ей подобные дамы.

На вид миссис Бенсон была самой обычной, ничем не примечательной женщиной. Чуть кругловатое лицо с низко посажеными бровями и острым взглядом, от которого не ускользала ни одна деталь, с пухлыми, всегда поджатыми губами, которые та любила подчеркивать красной помадой, и слегка вздернутым носом.

Сидя в столовой за чашечкой кофе, она воодушевлённо расхваливала свою новую кухарку, которая подменила «ту лентяйку, не справляющуюся со своей работой».

 — Вот неблагодарная! Я с ней и так, и сяк, и даже жалование повысила, а она то посуду после обеда забудет помыть, то остывший кофе подаст, то обед пересолит. Таким как она самое место в конюшне, убирать за лошадьми, а не на кухне, — жаловалась миссис Бенсон, довольно потягивая ароматный кофе и закусывая яблочным бисквитом. — А вот моя новая кухарка просто прелесть. На кухне чистота, стол в столовой чист, нет ни крошек, ни жирных пятен-

 — Но что за новость ты хотела мне рассказать, дорогая, — бесцеремонно перебила её миссис Бэрбоун, которая уже от нетерпения еле сидела на стуле.

Миссис Бенсон тут же встрепенулась, недовольно посмотрела на чашку в своих руках, оскорбленная тем, что её так резко перебили, но, видимо, новость действительно была стоящей, раз спустя мгновение поджатые губы дернулись в улыбке, а в её глазах промелькнул тот азарт, с каким все сплетницы начинают свои самые возмутительные сплетни.

— Ты слышала, что Хэтфилд-хаус наконец-то арендовали?

Миссис Бэрбоун взволнованно ответила, что ничего об этом не слыхала, тогда миссис Бенсон продолжила:

 — Но да, да! Вчера у нас побывала миссис Лонг и все мне рассказала. Сказала, что Хэтфилд-хаус арендовал молодой человек с очень большим состоянием, проживающий на севере Англии. В этот вторник он приезжал посмотреть на это поместье и пришел в такой восторг, что тут же согласился на все условия сдачи и сказал, что до следующей недели уже и переедет.

 — А как же его фамилия? — поинтересовалась миссис Бэрбоун, делая глоток кофе. Такая перспектива была очень заманчива. Ей хватило лишь слов «молодой» и «большое состояние», чтобы начать думать, кого из её дочерей он предпочтет.

 — Грейвс.

 — Надеюсь, он холост?

 — Ну конечно, моя дорогая. Будь он женат, его приезд не произвел бы такого фурора среди молодых леди.

 — Ах, какая прекрасная возможность для моих девочек! — удовлетворенно всплеснула руками миссис Бэрбоун, довольно поглядывая на свою собеседницу. — Просто восхитительная возможность, не так ли?

 — Мэри, моя дорогая соседка, поэтому я и назвала эту новость «не требующей никаких отлагательств». Ты же знаешь миссис Уолтон. Эта себялюбивая лицемерка уже успела пригласить его к себе на чашечку кофе, чтобы представить своей дочери. Она надеется, что та очарует его, и он немедля возьмет её в жены.

 — Я о ней самого низкого мнения, — с нескрываемым отвращением в голосе заявила миссис Бэрбоун.

Этот разговор Криденсу был слышен даже через запертую дверь. Он как раз сидел в гостиной и читал очередную книгу, когда пришла миссис Бенсон, разрушив его идиллию своей болтовней. Сначала он пытался не обращать внимания на голоса в соседней комнате и сосредоточиться на тексте, но позже он понял, что это невозможно и оставил свои попытки, отложив в сторону книгу. Когда же речь зашла о соседнем поместье и его новом арендаторе, Криденс с любопытством начал вслушиваться в разговор, стараясь унять мысли о том, что подслушивать нехорошо.

Хэтфилд-хаус была одной из самых старейших и роскошнейших усадьб во всей Англии, с пышно убранными комнатами, элегантными садами и знаменитым «Радужным» портретом королевы Елизаветы I. Словом, не каждому это поместье шло по карману. Даже ходили слухи, что уже как пятнадцать лет оно пустует и столько же, если не больше, простоит без жильцов.

 — Право же, дорогая! Как ты смеешь думать, что Куинни не сможет обойти эту дуреху, — долетел возмущенный отклик миссис Бэрбоун. — Мои девочки выйдут замуж только за лучших джентльменов и не будут жить в такой нищете, в которой мы сейчас живем.

Криденс подавил в себе желание закатить глаза и лишь с отвращением поморщился. Их дражайшая матушка любила напоминать, и делала она это чисто в поучительных целях, что залог счастья — деньги. Она постоянно говорила, что человек должен быть богат и особенно богат финансово, в противном случае с какой душой бы он не был — он бесполезен, так как отсутствие денег означало, по её словам, невежество, безнравственность и отсутствие любого понятия о манерах высшего общества. Этим она вызывала откровенный смех у дочерей и недовольную гримасу у Криденса.

Такие суждения он считал полнейшим вздором и бессмыслицей, потому что если основываться на её словах, значит каждый, кто не имеет хотя бы две тысячи годового дохода — ничтожество? Это глубоко оскорбляло его и било по самолюбию. Взять хотя бы отца, его доход в хорошие времена достигал тысячу фунтов стерлингов, в плохие — восемьсот, а то и меньше, и, несмотря на это, он был самым настоящим джентльменом, а не «несносным грубияном».

Криденса воротило лишь от одной мысли, что людей можно судить по их деньгам. Многим из его окружения эти деньги достались по наследству, и они за всю свою жизнь и пальцем не пошевельнули, чтобы заработать их собственным трудом. Вся эта напускная важность и лицемерие — зловонии такой «аристократии» — вызывали глубочайшее чувство отвращения. Их фальшивые, льстивые манеры и бесподобное знания этикета меркли перед их сущностью, смотрящей на всех свысока. Криденс еще ни разу не видел, чтобы деньги не испортили человека, чтобы, имея богатства и роскошные поместья, усыпанные блеском и славой, человек, будь-то мужчина или женщина, оставался человеком, а не превращался в гарпию, носящую маску благодетели.

Поэтому новость о мужчине, который позволил себе арендовать такое поместье, как Хэтфилд-хаус, вызвала лишь предвзятое чувство неправильности, словно этот человек уже насмехался над ними, скрываясь за отточенной любезностью.

Криденс нахмурился, пытаясь воззвать к своему благоразумию, которым очень гордился. Во всяком случае, не стоит делать поспешных выводов. В конце концов, говорят, что люди имеют способность удивлять.

***

Тем же днём за ужином миссис Бэрбоун налегла на только что вернувшегося с работы супруга, утверждая, что тот непременно должен нанести визит мистеру Грейвсу.

 — Не вижу зачем, — возразил он. — Почему бы вам не посетить его вместе с девочками и Криденсом? Или пошлите их к нему одних. Ведь вы так авантюрны, что мистер Грейвс всем им может предпочесть вас, — с развлечением в голосе ответил мистер Бэрбоун, нанизывая на вилку оливку и хитро поглядывая на свою покрасневшую то ли от возмущения, то ли от стыда супругу.

 — Вы мне льстите. Разумеется, я была очень недурна собой, но теперь уже не помышляю о том, чтобы пленять. Женщине с двумя взрослыми дочерьми и сыном не пристало думать о собственной красоте.

 — Женщины в подобном положении редко сохраняют столько красоты, чтобы о ней думать.

 — Тем не менее, вы непременно должны сразу же побывать у мистера Грейвса по его приезде.

 — Отнюдь не должен, уверяю вас, — ответил тот, всем своим видом показывая, что на этом разговор окончен.

Миссис Бэрбоун потом еще долго бурчала о его неблагодарности и халатности по отношению к счастью собственных детей. Целью её жизни было выдать замуж всех своих дочерей, а радостями — визиты и пересуды, и если ей что-то досаждало или мешало исполнять свое предназначение, она впадала в нервическое расстройство и начинала жаловаться, что «в этой семье ни у кого нет сострадания к моим бедным нервам».

***

И все-таки мистер Бэрбоун одним из первых нанес визит мистеру Грейвсу. На самом деле, он с самого начала намеревался побывать у него, но до последней минуты убеждал жену, что делать этого ему совсем не следует, так что та до самого последнего момента пребывала в неведении. Но узнав, что визит все же был нанесен и что их пригласили на бал в честь новоселья, она пришла в полнейший восторг и, едва первые эмоции поулеглись, не преминула указать, что ничего другого и не ожидала.

 — Право, я знала, что сумею достучаться до вашей любви к дочерям. Не могу выразить, как я довольна. И какая бесподобная штука: побывать у него утром, а рассказать об этом только сейчас!

Мистер Бэрбоун удержался от комментариев и удалился в свой кабинет, не желая слушать дальнейшие излияния своей супруги. Однако, как следует обглодав эту новость вдоль и поперек, она затребовала у мужа хоть какого-то внятного описания внешности мистера Грейвса, но, не получив и словечка, миссис Бэрбоун подключила Тину и Куинни, которым тоже было интересно узнать об этом таинственном молодом человеке. Они втроем атаковали его и так, и эдак — задавали прямые вопросы, строили всяческие догадки, прибегали к хитроумным предположениям, но тот умело избежал всех ловушек, и в конце концов им пришлось довольствоваться сведениями из вторых рук — от их соседки, миссис Уолтон.

Мало того, что описания оказались самыми лестными, так еще эта «старая сплетница» рассказала, что у него есть две сестры, отчего миссис Бэрбоун осталась очень довольной, восторженно планируя, как одна из них по уши влюбится в Криденса. И, в довершении всего, мистер Грейвс намерен приехать на следующую ассамблею в сопровождении большого общества. Что могло быть восхитительнее! Любовь к танцам — это уже первый шаг, чтобы влюбиться. И вспыхнули оживленные надежды на покорение сердца хозяина Хэтфилд-хауса.

***

 — Мой дорогой мальчик, — на следующий день за завтраком обратилась миссис Бэрбоун к Криденсу, — только подумай, какой поразительный шанс выпал нашей семье. Им просто грех не воспользоваться! Если бы ты только знал, как я хочу увидеть одну из моих дочерей счастливой хозяйкой Хэтфилд-хауса, и чтобы и другая сделала партию не хуже. Да и ты должен подобрать себе невесту в высшем обществе и очаровать её своими прекрасными манерами.

 — Боюсь, что вы льстите мне на счет моих манер. Они самые что ни на есть обычные, — возразил Криденс, втайне только содрогаясь от мысли, что и ему уготована доля быть чьим-то призом за размеры доходов. Он даже и не допускал мысли, что может влюбиться в кого-то из высшего общества — общества фальши и натянутых улыбок.

Криденс считал, что женитьба по расчету никогда еще никому не приносила счастья, а именно счастья он и хотел. Также он знал, что ни матушка, ни отец не заставят его сделать нечто подобное. В этом вопросе они, слава богу, были солидарны с ним, но это касалось только него. Ведь он, как мужчина, должен волноваться об обеспечении семьи, а вот его сестрам содержать семью не надо было, только беречь домашний очаг, так сказать. Поэтому им, опять же по словам миссис Бэрбоун, крайне необходимо сделать выгодные партии. Мистер Бэрбоун, однако, относился к таким утверждением жены довольно снисходительно, так как всерьез её намерения не воспринимал. Хотя он тоже был не прочь обзавестись состоятельным зятем, но не первым попавшимся, разумеется.

***

Не миновало и трех дней, как мистер Грейвс приехал с ответным визитом, чем очень удивил самого Криденса. Ведь кроме слухов о его наружности и деньгах, были и слухи о его скверном нраве и несносной гордыне, которые быстро посетили и их дом вместе с миссис Бенсон. Миссис Бэрбоун была ими так раздосадована, что целый день отказывалась от пищи и не выходила из своей комнаты. Она негодовала, так как питала большие надежды на его положение в обществе, но потом, решив, что не все потерянно и что все это лишь глупые, бессовестные сплетни, распускающиеся такими же безалаберными дамами, успокоилась и с ещё большим нетерпением начала ждать, когда же тот навестит их.

Было позднее утро, медленно перетекавшее в обед. Куинни и Тины на тот момент дома не было: они пошли наведаться к своей подруге леди Кинсберг, которая жила от них в десяти милях в старом доме, увитом виноградником, а их маменька решила сопроводить их и заодно заскочить к миссис Бенсон на чашечку расхваленного кофе.

Криденс сидел в библиотеке, лениво листая какой-то сборник стихов, особо не вчитываясь в смысл написанного. В доме наконец-то было тихо, и он упивался этим спокойствием, позволяющим привести все мысли в голове в порядок и подумать. Он уже и вовсе разморился, охватившим его чувством сонливости и уюта, когда в соседнею дверь резко постучали, и Криденс услышал голос лакея.

 — Мистер Бэрбоун, к вам приехал мистер Грейвс. Он ждет вас в гостиной.

Такая новость ошпарила, словно удар молнией. Криденса сжирало любопытство увидеть того, кто произвел такой фурор в его доме. В своей голове он уже обрисовал его не с самой лестной стороны, припуская о его напыщенности и гордыне, какими славились большинство джентльменов с набитыми кошельками и крупными суммами в банке. И хотя на протяжении всей этой недели догадок и сплетен, с изобилием распускавшихся, как цветы весною, вокруг Хэтфилд-хауса, его хозяина и его наружности было полно и были они самыми разнообразными, Криденс лишь безразлично пожимал плечами на вопросы своих сестер и воодушевленные речи миссис Бэрбоун, втайне все сильнее раздражаясь этим невиданным «красавцем» со скверным характером, но сейчас же ему было весьма любопытно встретиться с виновником и главным объектом всех сплетен. Поэтому он поспешно вышел из библиотеки, в коридоре столкнувшись с отцом.

 — О, Криденс, мой мальчик, наверно ты уже слышал, кто к нам приехал? — Криденс утвердительно качнул головой. — У меня есть неотложные дела, с которыми нельзя повременить, поэтому хочу, чтобы ты спустился и занял нашего гостя хотя бы минут на десять, хорошо? Не беспокойся, он тебе понравится.

 — Да, отец.

И резко развернувшись на каблуках, Криденс уверенно направился в гостиную на первом этаже, пытаясь заставить себя не судить человека с первого взгляда.

***

Как оказалось, слухи, касающиеся его красоты, были вполне оправдаными. Молодой человек и впрямь был красив, Криденс даже назвал бы его внешность эталоном, к которому стремился любой мужчина в высшем обществе. Острые, но сильные линии тела, широкие плечи и стройные ноги, грациозные движения рук и внимательный, цепляющий взгляд; мистер Грейвс чуть хмурился и крутил в руках трость, лениво осматривая интерьер гостиной. В нем поразительно сочетались изящество и сила.

Когда Криденс вошёл в гостиную, то на мгновение остолбенел, увидев перед собой такой идеал мужской красоты, но вовремя спохватился и напомнил себе, что внешность часто бывает обманчива, наклонив голову, поклонился.

 — Доброе утро, сэр.

Мистер Грейвс стоял с каменным лицом, он словно застыл, вперивши взгляд широко распахнутых глаз в Криденса, отчего тот поёжился. «Как грубо», — подумал Криденс.

Какое-то время они стояли в тишине, молча рассматривая друг друга. На вид мистер Грейвс был поразительно молод, ему явно было не больше двадцати пяти: его лицо все ещё хранило юношеские черты, которые стираются только с возрастом. Раз он так молод и уже имеет большой годовой доход, значит ему досталось крупное наследство. Криденс подавил волну неприязни и еле сдержался, чтобы не скривить губы. Этот мистер Грейвс был типичным зажравшимся сынком какого-то мецената, которому деньги и статус достались только благодаря своему появлению на свет. Этот факт был ещё терпимым, потому что глупо было злиться на то, что кто-то родился в семье аристократов, а кто-то, к примеру, — в семье сапожников седьмого поколения. Так устроена жизнь — кому-то везёт, а кому-то нет, кому-то деньги сыплются прямо на голову, а кто-то вынужден работать в поте лица, чтобы не умереть с голоду.

Криденс никогда не считал себя обделённым, несмотря на то, что его матушка любила настаивать на обратном. Он понимал, что у них не такое уж и плохое состояние: им не нужно было экономить на еде и они могли позволить себе довольно хорошо одеваться. У них был замечательный дом с садом и въездной аллеей, в конюшне держали четверо лошадей, а на столе в столовой всегда лежали фрукты на бронзовом блюде, которое досталось миссис Бэрбоун по наследству от ее тетушки.

 — Вы, должно быть, младший мистер Бэрбоун? — внезапно спросил мистер Грейвс. Его речь была плавной, а голос имел приятный низкий тембр. Он чуть наклонил голову в приветственном жесте, не удосужившись даже на словесный, и, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляд от Криденса, выжидательно расправил плечи; в его глазах засветилось нескрываемое любопытство.

 — Да, сэр. Приятно познакомиться с вами, мистер Грейвс, — сдержанно ответил Криденс, стараясь призвать все свои хорошие манеры и быть любезным.

 — Я много слышал о вас и о вашей семье, мистер Бэрбоун.

 — Надеюсь только хорошее, сэр.

 — Отнюдь, ваш отец приятный человек, чего не скажешь о вашей матушке, но я не спешу судить ни ее, ни даже вас, основываясь лишь на болтовне ваших соседей. Сплетни и слухи не всегда основаны на реальном положении дел, верно?

Криденс почувствовал, что краснеет. Он знал, что говорят о его матери — несносная, невоспитанная женщина, лишенная всяких манер — но никогда он ещё не слышал, чтобы об этом говорили так открыто, указывая на изъяны прямым текстом.

 — Не думаете, что с вашей стороны очень невежливо так говорить о моей семье, находясь в моем доме? — как можно спокойнее спросил Криденс, отмечая, как на его словах дрогнул правый уголок губ мистера Грейвса.

 — Прошу меня извинить. Не знал, что для вас это настолько больная тема.

Хам — единственное слово, приходившее на ум Криденса. Хам и грубиян. Он полностью оправдал слухи о своём нраве.

 — Как вам новое поместье? — решил перевести разговор в другое русло, менее неприятное, Криденс. Он еле удерживал спокойствие в голосе, не позволяя неприязни просочиться в тон.

Мистер Грейвс, чуть усмехнувшись и ещё раз крутанув трость, внимательно посмотрел на Криденса. Их взгляды встретились, и Криденс уловил в его глазах еле заметный отблеск волнения, которое тот пытался скрыть напускной уверенностью и раскрепощённостью.

Вся эта его напыщенность раздражала. Видно, что он знал себе цену, и, возможно, даже имел завышенную самооценку. Но как и в его движениях, как и в голосе, как и в позе, как и в глазах мелькала нервозность, казалось, что ему глубоко неприятно находиться здесь и он желал бы сиюминутно покинуть это место. Такие мысли вызвали ещё большее отвращение к нему. В своей голове Криденс окрестил его как самого неприятного человека, с которым когда-либо ему доводилось встретиться. Он вспомнил сказанные ранее слова отца: «Он тебе понравится». Ох, как же мистер Бэрбоун ошибся.

 — Я вполне доволен, — коротко ответил мистер Грейвс, чуть пожав плечами.

Тут в комнату вошёл отец и, широко улыбнувшись, протянул для пожатия руку.

 — Добрый день, мистер Грейвс. Рад видеть вас в моей скромной обители, — мистер Бэрбоун был как всегда любезен, и впервые за всю жизнь Криденсу захотелось, чтобы тот был менее учтивым. — Не хотите чаю или кофе?

Мистер Грейвс ответил, что плотно позавтракал, и вежливо улыбнулся, и Криденс поразился моментальному изменению в его лице. Все это время он словно не мог дышать, а теперь свободно вдыхал, даже глотал воздух. Вся его фальшь пропала, губы изогнулись в почти облегчённой, искренней улыбке, преобразившей весь его вид. Сейчас он выглядел как никогда юным.

Криденс растерянно посмотрел на отца, шокированный таким поворотом событий, но тот лишь весело посмотрел на него, будто говоря «я же говорил, что он хороший малый», и отвернулся.

 — Тогда идемте ко мне в кабинет, там нам никто не помешает. Дела не ждут, не так ли?

«Дела? Какие ещё дела? — недоумевал Криденс, — Неужели у отца есть какие-то дела с этим напыщенным грубияном?»

Мистер Грейвс кивнул и направился за мистером Бэрбоуном на выход, но прежде чем полностью скрыться за дверью, он развернулся и нечитаемым взглядом посмотрел на застывшего посредине гостиной Криденса. Выражение его лица, так же как и взгляд, было абсолютно безэмоциональным.

И когда мистер Грейвс полностью скрылся из вида, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, Криденс сглотнул, пытаясь унять неприятное чувство раздражения, кипевшее в жилах и пульсирующее в висках, и наконец-то позволил себе зарыться пальцами в волосы.


	2. Chapter 2

— Криденс, дорогой, будь хотя бы ты благоразумным и имей сострадание к моему больному сердцу, — распиналась миссис Бэрбоун, заламывая тонкие пальцы от досады. — Ах, если бы я только осталась дома! Если бы только осталась! Это вы виноваты, Куинни и Тина, если бы вам не припекло наведаться к миссис Кинсберг, то и я бы никуда не пошла. Гулять одной так скучно и одиноко, что сама я бы точно и шагу не сделала из дома.

 — Но ведь вы же хотели попробовать нахваленный кофе миссис Бенсон, — возразила Тина, весело посмотрев на сестру. В этом доме все уже давно привыкли к характеру её хозяйки, неисправимой любительницы наносить визиты, а потом всех и вся винить за то, что «все самое интересное всегда происходит в моё отсутствие, просто какая-то кара Божья!» — К тому же, мы с Куинни давно не видели миссис Кинсберг, да и она с рождением ребёнка вовсе позабыла о нас.

 — Пусть бы и вовсе забыла, — зло огрызнулась миссис Бэрбоун, а потом выражение её лица смягчилось, и она снова припала к Криденсу, чуть ли не моляще смотря на него. — Криденс, ну же, расскажи, какой он. Твой неблагодарный отец опять молчит. Он уже дважды видел мистера Грейвса, и, имей он хотя бы каплю совести, давно бы уже все рассказал.

Криденс отвёл взгляд в сторону, со стыдом и раздражением вспоминая утрешнюю их беседу. Он потом ещё долго не мог стереть со щёк лихорадочный румянец.

После того, как мистер Грейвс с отцом удалился в кабинет, Криденс ещё немного постоял в гостиной, собираясь с мыслями, и в конечном итоге решил, что на свежем воздухе думается лучше. Прихватив книгу, он вышел в сад, с наслаждением вдыхая пряный запах свежести.

Из головы у него все никак не выходили слова отца о каких-то делах. Вполне можно было предположить, что это было сказано невпопад, ведь «делами» можно назвать что угодно, например, обычный светский разговор. Но этот утренний визит был нанесён явно не с целью попить чай. Мистер Грейвс приехал по делу, но по какому, вот в чем вопрос.

Отец всегда очень не любил, когда кто-то совал нос в его работу, поэтому в свой кабинет он вызывал только в двух случаях: или серьёзно поговорить, или серьёзно отругать. Так что если бы мистер Бэрбоун просто хотел поговорить по душам с мистером Грейвсом, то остался бы в гостиной. Даже если разговор был личного характера, он бы просто попросил Криденса удалиться. Но нет. Он пригласил его к себе, значит тема их разговора была… деловой.

Понимание этого противно пощекотало где-то в районе желудка, заставляя сглотнуть и поморщиться. Меньше всего Криденсу хотелось, чтобы его отец водился с таким человеком, как этот мистер Грейвс, который переступил черту, намекнув о невежестве его матушки, тем заставив его почувствовать себя уязвлённым. Даже если то, на что он намекал, было чистой правдой, с его стороны это было очень грубо и нетактично, особенно если учитывать то, что он ни разу не видел миссис Бэрбоун вживую.

Криденса передергивало лишь от мысли, что слава о его матушке и её нраве настолько велика, что о ней говорят даже в таких элитных кругах. Это очень удручало и расстраивало, потому что детей всегда судят по их родителям и родственникам, не давая шанс на самостоятельное самоутверждение без груза чужих ошибок и чьих-то особенностей характера за плечами. Криденсу очень не хотелось, чтобы его сестёр называли легкомысленными и глупыми только из-за того, что такой была их мать. Он не хотел, чтобы их судили предвзято, потому что по себе знал, как трудно изменить своё мнение о человеке, за которым уже закрепились определенные стереотипы. Хотя в его случае с мистером Грейвсом эти стереотипы скорее только подтвердились.

 — Боюсь, что не смогу удовлетворить ваш интерес, маменька. Мне не пристало судить о мужской красоте, — уклончиво ответил Криденс, хитро поглядывая на сестёр, которые, в свою очередь, не меньше самой их маменьки желали узнать о наружности мистера Грейвса. Но Криденс не хотел расстраивать ни их, ни миссис Бэрбоун и так жестоко обрывать иллюзии последней, касающиеся хороших манер хозяина Хэтфилд-хауса. Лучшее решение на данный момент — ждать, пока они не увидят его собственными глазами и не построят собственное впечатление, тогда миссис Бэрбоун хоть раньше времени не будет так убиваться из-за её разрушенных надежд.

 — Какой вздор! Вы что, сговорились с отцом окончательно подорвать мои бедные нервы? Эгоисты! — воскликнула она и с этими словами, обиженно всхлипнув, покинула гостиную, громко стуча каблуками туфель.

 — Ничего, она переживет, — вздохнул мистер Бэрбоун и поднялся с кресла. — Не засиживайтесь допоздна. Завтра вам понадобятся силы.

Все трое удивлённо посмотрели на него, но тот лишь покачал головой, мол «утро вечера мудренее и всему своё время» и вышел вслед за супругой, медленно поднявшись в свою спальню.

 — Как думаешь, что он имел ввиду, — обратилась Тина к Криденсу. — Что будет завтра?

 — Полагаю, матушка снова придумает какой-то вздор с тонкостями этикета и вас пошлют выполнять свои прямые обязанности—очаровывать и развлекать разговорами какую-то старую леди со связями, чтобы та замолвила за вас словечко своему богатому знакомому, — весело усмехнулся Криденс и довольно глянул сначала на Тину, а потом на Куинни. Те только рассмеялись, утверждая, что негоже такое говорить в присутствии дам.

 — Женщинам нужна лесть и постоянное доказательство собственного достоинства, не более. Правда должна остаться до замужества, — беззаботно сказала Куинни, но в её голосе прозвучала нотка горечи, которую та попыталась скрыть широкой улыбкой.

 — Ты слишком умна и рассудительна для простой девушки, — заметил Криденс. — Думаю, что в высших кругах это расценивалось бы как заносчивость и отсутствие женской кротости или даже скромности. Им нужна лишь картинка, красивая оболочка, которой можно любоваться и хвастаться. Но она ни в коем разе не должна выглядеть умнее их самих. Это слишком оскорбляет самоуверенность.

 — Ах, дорогой братец! Ну почему же ты так категоричен и несправедлив к высшему свету? Не все же они гордецы и самолюбы, — возразила Куинни, делая глоток чая. — Многие из них активно занимаются благотворительностью-

 — Лицемерие носит много масок, и самая опасная — маска добродетели.

В гостиной воцарилась тишина, были слышны лишь низкие удары напольных часов и еле уловимый скрип секундной стрелки. Каждый думал о своем. Криденс поймал себя на мысли, что невольно снова и снова возвращается к утренней встрече с мистером Грейвсом и их неприятному разговору, отчего снова почувствовал себя оскорбленным такой спесивостью и прямолинейностью. Не успел он как следует познакомиться с мистером Грейвсом, как тот уже оскорбил его матушку, тем самым задев и его. Он бы даже простил мужчине его гордость, не задень тот его собственную. Но ещё Криденсу казалось, что делал он это специально, словно проверял его реакцию, прощупывал грунт, так сказать. Где тонко, там и рвётся, верно? И, поразмыслив и вспомнив все детали, Криденс пришел к выводу, что все же доволен тем, как повел себя. Хотя на душе все равно оставался неприятный осадок, который вовсе не придавал очарования хозяину Хэтфилд-хауса.

***

Утро следующего дня расставило все точки над «і» в странных словах мистера Бэрбоуна вчера вечером. После завтрака, когда все еще обиженная на мужа и на Криденса миссис Бэрбоун собиралась драматично удалиться в свою комнату, заявив, что ей нечего делать в компании «бессовестных негодяев», в дверь постучали и на пороге появился слуга из Хэтфилд-хауса с запиской от мистера Грейвса, адресованной всему семейству Бэрбоунов.

На самом деле это было приглашение, приглашение на бал, который состоится завтра вечером. В записке также сообщалось, что мистер Грейвс был бы очень рад познакомиться со своими новыми соседями у себя на вечере и с нетерпением ждет встречи с ними. Забыв о своей обиде, миссис Бэрбоун пришла в такой восторг, что её громкие радостные возгласы можно было услышать даже в стайне. Она с энтузиазмом принялась расхваливать «поразительные манеры и воспитанность» мистера Грейвса, пока щеки Криденса все сильнее наливались румянцем, когда в мыслях коварно проскальзывали обрывки ранее сказанных слов мужчины.

 — Он просто очарователен, — восклицала она, носясь по дому и раздавая приказы своей гувернантке, какие платья стоит подшить и что нужно приделать кружева «к той шляпке, которая восхитительно подчеркивает глаза Тины». — У него прекрасные манеры! Настоящий джентльмен!

Мистер Бэрбоун, как и Криденс, не поддался всеобщему возбуждению. Он спокойно наблюдал за приготовлениями и суматохой, которую создавала его дражайшая супруга, неспособная утихомирить свое возбуждение от такой новости, и изредка делал короткие замечания.

Криденсу очень не хотелось идти на бал. Если честно, он никогда и не любил так проводить вечера. Он предпочитал коротать время за книгой или за забавными разговорами с сёстрами, но никак не в компании надушенных дорогими парфюмами дам и их заносчивых кавалеров с идеальными манерами и пустыми головами.

Он считал все это притворством и чистейшим хвастовством. Хозяин хвастается домом и умением принимать гостей, а гости — нарядами и умением льстить и остроумить. Все это смахивает на театр, вот только спектакль получается скверный, потому что все играют не свои роли.

***

Размеры поместья Хэлтфилд-хауса просто поражали, высокие сводчатые потолки кружили голову, а обстановка удивляла изумительным вкусом хозяина. Все вокруг ласкало взгляд, и Криденс с нескрываемым восхищением осматривал каждый изгиб интерьера. Однако в глаза также бросалось отсутствие пышности, вычурности и бесполезной роскоши. Все было выдержано и тщательно, без фанатизма, подобрано, и Криденс с неохотой вынужден был отдать должное мистеру Грейвсу.

Главная зала, где и проходил бал, была освещена хрустальными люстрами с множеством свечей, и тени от пламени изгибались на стенах и плясали в глазах присутствующих. Центр комнаты был освобождён для танцев. Вдоль одной стены располагались столики с закусками и питьем, напротив них, с другой стороны стояли удобные диванчики с небольшими столиками, чтобы при желании можно было присесть отдохнуть с бокалом вина и кусочком сыра.

Вся обстановка располагала к веселью. Фоном играла ненавязчивая мелодия, все вокруг приветствовали друг друга, раскидывались во все стороны комплиментами и строили всяческие догадки, кого пригласит на первый танец мистер Грейвс и где же он сам?

 — Я слышала, что мистер Грейвс намерен жениться на мисс Фейз. Леди Уолтон говорила, что он весьма лестно отзывался о ней, когда заехал к ним на чашечку кофе. Сказал, что она прелестная девушка и что именно такую супругу он и хотел бы иметь, — шепотом говорила миссис Бенсон, низко наклонившись к миссис Бэрбоун, которая от возмущения уже собирала в голове все опровержения такой брехне.

Но она так и не успела дать отпор, так как в залу вошёл сам хозяин поместья в сопровождении своих двоих сестёр и трех джентльменов. В одном из них Тина узнала того пекаря из Лондона и легонько ткнула в бок сестру, которая о чём-то увлечённо разговаривала с мисс Уолтон. Она повернулась к сестре, проследив взглядом за направлением её еле заметного кивка, широко открыла глаза, заметив виновника своего румянца на щеках и дрожащих пальцев, когда в Лондоне матушка послала её купить пирожное к чаю. Куинни до сих пор не могла без волны смущения вспоминать то утро и свое волнение при разговоре с ним.

 — Не может быть, — ошеломлённо прошептала она.

Криденс тоже с любопытством посмотрел на мужчину, стоящего по правую сторону от мистера Грейвса. На нем был надет черный пиджак с серым эскотом и такой же серый, расшитый серебристой нитью жилет. Он выглядел старше самого мистера Грейвса, но на вид ему было не больше тридцати. Выражение его лица отличалось большой приятностью, а манеры — мягкостью и непринужденностью.

Как оказалось - точнее, так поведала миссис Лонг, которая успела перекинуться с ним, как она сказала «парочкой фраз» - его зовут Якоб Ковальски и он кузен мистера Грейвса. Живёт в Лондоне и имеет собственную пекарню.

 — Только представьте. Он отказался от части своего наследства только потому, что решил, что столько денег ему ни к чему. Так вот, на ту часть денег, что он взял, арендовал, а потом уже и купил лавку, где раньше продавался фарфоровый сервиз, и открыл там пекарню. Сказал, что собственноручно печёт, можете себе такое представить?

Куинни слушала леди Лонг и по её выражению лица было понятно, как она удивлена и даже обескуражена такой новостью, ведь она никак не могла даже представить себе, что этот милый пекарь мог иметь такие родственные связи.

Но главным средоточием всеобщего внимания, благодаря своей стройной фигуре, правильным чертам лица и благородной осанке, стал сам мистер Грейвс. Он выглядел безупречно в своём темно-синем, почти черном сюртуке с белой отделкой воротника и кремово-белыми по цвету брюками, заправленными в высокие сапоги. Медленно окинув взглядом присутствующих и на мгновение задерживаясь на самом Криденсе, отчего того передернуло, он улыбнулся, но в его улыбке не было ни капельки весёлости или приветствия. На первый взгляд она казалась вполне искренней, но Криденс разглядел натянутость и искусственность, будто он к этому не привык, но его принуждали это делать. Его поза так и сквозила та же нервозность, которую Криденс ещё заметил в их первую встречу в гостиной. Это не могло не удивлять и не нагонять на мысль о двуличности характера мужчины.

Сестры мистера Грейвса были весьма хороши собой. Они двигались плавно, размеренно, позволяя присутствующим рассмотреть себя и, бесспорно, восхититься их грацией. В лёгких движениях рук чувствовалось самообожание и кокетство, их улыбки были если и не натянуты, как у их брата, то точно надменны и заносчивы. Казалось, они привыкли к всеобщему вниманию, привыкли быть главным объектом восхищения, не позволяя кому бы то ни было занять их почетное место. Они привыкли к этому и считали это должным и само собой разумеющемся.

Именно о таком лицемерии и говорил Криденс своим сёстрам — лицемерии в маске благодетели.

Он окинул взглядом зал, пытаясь понять, заметил ли кто-то эту искусную игру на публику, но наткнувшись лишь на лица, полные обожания, разочарованно вдохнул, потупивши взгляд в пол. Это обижало и в то же время возмущало. Криденс задавался вопросом, почему… почему никто, кроме него этого не видит. Не видит то, как уголки губ мистера Грейвса постоянно норовят опуститься, хотя он упорно держит улыбку; почему никто не видит чванливость в приветствии одной из мисс Грейвс…

Безусловно, обе сестры Грейвса были очень любезны и приветливы, поэтому никто и не заметил поверхностность в их учтивости, но зато некоторые заметили это в самом мистере Грейвсе, и спустя довольно короткое время по залу поползли самые разнообразные разговоры. Кто-то утверждал, что никогда ещё не видел таких безупречных манер, а кто-то настаивал на том, что он несносный гордец и ему просто невозможно угодить, только потому что от кого-то услышал, как он совсем не лестно отозвался о первой красавице графства, леди Горнер — дочке мистера Горнера, который заседал в Палате Лордов — назвав её разбалованной девицей, думающей лишь о кружевных отделках платья и дорогих парфюмах.

Криденс никогда не воспринимал слухи всерьёз. Он всегда был рассудительным юношей, который не верил всему, что слышал, и никогда не говорил о том, в чем не был уверен. Поэтому и сейчас Криденс пытался смотреть на все как можно более объективно и со здравым смыслом, не затуманенным собственными чувствами и суждениями. Но это у него выходило плохо.

Весь вечер он ловил себя на том, что невольно думает о мистере Грейвсе и его поведении. Криденс правда пытался оправдать его, найти причины, ведь они есть всегда, но в конце концов закинул эту идею, посчитав, что просто тратит своё время зря, пытаясь анализировать и оправдать гордеца и подхалима.

Но плохое настроение, появившееся ещё с самого утра, когда миссис Бэрбоун пыталась облагоразумить его разговорами о важности бала и о том, что он непременно должен очаровать всех присутствующих дам, не исчезло и с танцами. Первые два он провёл с мисс Уолтер, терпя её чрезмерный флирт и слишком сладкий парфюм; потом он пригласил мисс Хёрт, с которой довольно увлекательно побеседовал. Далее была разговорчивая мисс Берт, которая не умолкала ни не секунду на протяжении всего танца, не давая ему ни одного шанса вставить собственное слово; далее — её кузина мисс Уайт, скромная и очень стеснительная девушка с ярко-рыжими волосами и в зелёным платье.

Устав от танцев и отойдя в сторонку, Криденс увидел в толпе своего старого знакомого мистера Бёрнера, с которым вместе учился в Ловудской школе для мальчиков. Кто бы мог подумать, что мир так удивительно тесен. Следующие двадцать минут он провёл за разговором о жизни вне стен школы. Как оказалось, мистер Бёрнер обручился с мисс Картер, которая раньше была хорошей подругой Куинни, но три года назад уехала на юг Англии из-за слабого здоровья, и собирается с ней обвенчаться, как только соберёт достаточно денег на свадьбу. Криденс был искренне рад за друга и не повременил с поздравлениями, признавшись, что никогда бы не подумал, что такой оболтус, каким он был в детстве, мог так повзрослеть и обзавестись женой.

 — Признаюсь, я думал, что ты станешь или безжалостным пиратом, или добрым Робин Гудом, но никак не семьянином, — засмеялся Криденс.

 — Одно другому не мешает, — весело ответил мистер Бёрнер, любовно поглядывая на свою будущую супругу, увлечённо болтающую о чём-то с мисс Хёрст.

Краем глаза Криденс заметил смеющуюся Куинни в компании мистера Ковальски — того лондонского пекаря, который оказался родственником мистера Грейвса, что никак не опустило его в глазах самого Криденса. Они о чем-то возбужденно разговаривали, и он улыбнулся, заметив, с каким вниманием и трепетом мистер Ковальски относится к его сестре. По нему было явно видно, что он увлечён ей, как и она им.

Тина весело беседовала с леди Кинсберг, которая после рождения ребенка заметно поправилась, но её это абсолютно не испортило, а, наоборот, придало некую миловидность и мягкость чертам лица. Мистер Бэрбоун со своей супругой сидел на диванчиках в компании их старых друзей мистера и миссис Розенберг, потягивая вино из хрустального бокала.

В общем-то вечер оказался более приятным, чем ожидал Криденс. И он был бы ещё лучше, если бы Криденс постоянно не чувствовал на себе цепкий взгляд мистера Грейвса, хозяин которого сначала произвёл довольно хорошее впечатление на миссис Бэрбоун, но из-за того, что всего раз потанцевал с её обеими дочерьми, весьма расстроил её.

Он затылком чувствовал прожигающий взгляд, когда танцевал, когда разговаривал со знакомыми или пил вино. Это было более чем странно, так как такое пристальное внимание не позволялось в приличном обществе и было признаком неуважения и невоспитанности. Пару раз Криденс даже собирался подойти и спросить в чем дело, но одёргивал себя, понимая, как бы это выглядело со стороны. Поэтому, сжав зубы, он терпел и, как мог, старался не обращать на него внимания.

Домой Бэрбоуны вернулись далеко за полночь, уставшие, но вполне довольные.

***

На следующее утро Криденс сидел в столовой в одиночестве, потому что его матушка с сёстрами отправилась на прогулку, от которой Криденс отказался наотрез, так как такое времяпровождение, особенно после бала, означало глупые разговоры о туалетах присутствующих дам и свежие сплетни, что неимоверно забавляло его, а порой и раздражало. Для миссис Бэрбоун это было главным и необходимым развлечением, от которого ни Куинни, ни Тине нельзя было отказаться. Отец же уехал ещё рано утром, сославшись на срочные дела.

Утро было удивительно солнечное. Через открытые окна врывалось благоухание только начинающих цвести абрикос, наполняя столовую свежестью с нотками приятной сладости. Криденс прикрыл глаза, с удовольствием вдыхая прохладный воздух, чувствуя удивительный контраст с горячей чашкой кофе, покалывающей кончики пальцев. Позже он думал отправиться на собственную прогулку, возможно даже пострелять фазанов.

Отец с детства учил его охоте, когда освобождался от дел. Это было его любимое времяпровождение с сыном. Он учил его всяким хитростям и премудростям, и любил повторять, что каждый уважающий себя джентльмен должен не только уметь скакать галопом, но и искусно охотиться, а делал мистер Бэрбоун и то, и то просто превосходно, чем очень гордился. Криденс тоже любил охоту, любил чувствовать эту тяжесть ружья в руках, тишину и осторожность в движениях, любил ощущения натянутых, как струна, нервов, колотящегося сердца и адреналина, заставляющего кровь кипеть и бурлить в жилах.

Цель.

Вдох.

Выдох — выстрел.

Грохот сердца в груди заглушал собственное дыхание и отбивался в ушах, а рука машинально тянулась поправить спадающие на лоб волосы и смахнуть рукавом пот, собравшийся на висках. Победа щекотала легкие, заставляя хотеть что есть силы смеяться; поражение же только сильнее подогревало азарт, и хотелось ещё и ещё.

Охота, как ни странно, расслабляла и очищала голову от надоедливых и ненужных мыслей. Она позволяла полностью окунуться в красоту природы, ловить шорохи ветра в ветках деревьев, чувствовать, как потрескивает на ткани камзола прохладный воздух, как он застывает в волосах…

Сидя в столовой, Криденс смаковал воспоминания о таких днях и сладостное предвкушение снова почувствовать все эти невероятные эмоции. Его мысли резко прервал звон колокольчика, и, так как он не слышал стук колёс, Криденс предположил — и даже удивился своему предположению — что это вернулись с прогулки его сестры с матушкой. Обычно они гуляли подолгу, доходя аж до Лонгфорда — небольшой деревушки в пятнадцати милях от их дома. Но сейчас прошел всего от силы час, так что Криденс вздохнул, мысленно готовясь к беспорядку, который создавала его матушка, когда была дома.

Каково же было его удивление, когда на порог столовой ступил мистер Грейвс. Он, казалось, вовсе не ожидал увидеть Криденса и поспешно извинился за вторжение — служанка не предупредила его, что хозяина нет дома.

 — Я надеялся застать мистера и миссис Бэрбоун, но, видимо, мне стоит зайти позже.

 — Миссис Бэрбоун с моими сёстрами отправилась на прогулку. Они должны вернуться в течение часа или чуть больше. Если хотите, можете подождать их здесь, — предложил Криденс, в душе надеясь, что его избавят от такой весьма неприятной компании.

 — Да, — резко ответил мистер Грейвс, входя в столовую и устраиваясь на стуле напротив Криденса. — Хорошо.

Возникла опасность, что наступит полное молчание. Настоятельно требовалось найти какую-нибудь тему, и в её поисках Криденс внезапно вспомнил о Якобе Ковальски, кузене мистера Грейвса.

 — Так значит мистер Ковальски ваш родственник? Кузен?

По лицу мужчины проскользнула тень нежности, которая появляется у людей, когда они собираются говорить о ком-то, кого очень любят. Криденса это удивило, так как мистер Ковальски был полнейшей противоположностью Грейвса: веселый, любезный, с открытой душой и уступчивым характером, — все эти качества были совершенно чужды мистеру Грейвсу, чьи манеры, хоть и вполне светские, отличались сухостью. Он был высокомерен, замкнут и очень разборчив. Криденсу вспомнилось, с какой неохотой он выбирал себе дам на балу, так, будто никто в этом зале не был достоин его внимания, а уж тем более танца.

 — Да, Якоб сын сестры моего отца, которая и по сей день живёт в Лондоне, как и он сам. Полагаю, вы уже слышали, что у него собственная пекарня?

Дождавшись кивка Криденса, он продолжил:

 — Якоб был очень близок со своей покойной бабушкой, которая умерла от пневмонии четыре года назад. Именно она привила ему любовь к готовке, особенно к выпечке. Так как сама она превосходно готовила, Якоб перенял её умения.

 — Он постоянно жил в Лондоне?

 — Нет, раньше он жил на юго-востоке, в графстве Кент, недалеко от Дартфорда. Но сколько его помню, он всегда хотел жить в столице. Лондон всегда привлекал творческих людей, а именно таким Якоб и был. Полагаю, все же иногда он скучает по спокойной жизни: Лондон, несмотря на его привлекательность, слишком изменчив для тонких и поэтичных натур. Но я считаю, что не следует питать столь сильную любовь к родным местам. Все-таки жизнь изменчива и кто знает, куда ей облагоразумиться вас закинуть.

Криденс посмотрел на него с удивлением. В мистере Грейвсе словно бы произошла какая-то перемена: по его лицу скользнула тень, но она исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, не позволяя должно рассмотреть себя. Он откинулся на спинку стула, взяв лежащую на столе газету и кинув на неё короткий взгляд, спросил уже более холодным голосом:

 — Вам нравится Кент?

Далее последовала беседа о достоинствах и недостатках этого графства, которую они вели с полным спокойствием и равнодушием, держась только этой темы и не отходя от неё ни на шаг. Но разговор очень скоро полностью себя исчерпал и повисла неловкая тишина. Криденс пытался смотреть куда угодно, только не на мистера Грейвса, который, в свою очередь, видимо, решил сделать как раз таки наоборот: он не отрывал взгляд от Криденса, будто изучал его, искал недостатки и про себя потешался над ними. Ничего другого Криденс от него и не ожидал — мистер Грейвс был гордым и самолюбивым. Но почему-то ему на ум пришли слова, сказанные Тиной этим утром, когда они, собравшись за завтраком, начали беседу о прошлом вечере.

 — В нем гордость, — сказала она, — мне менее неприятна, чем во многих других, так как ей есть извинение. Можно ли удивляться, что молодой человек со столькими достоинствами, благородного происхождения, богатый, обласканный фортуной, будет о себе самого высокого мнения? Если позволительно сказать, так у него есть право быть гордым.

Криденс тогда с улыбкой ответил ей, что она слишком добра к людям и не видит явных недостатков и даже пороков, которых видно налицо, но все же упрекнул в том, что с её здравым смыслом она не видит или даже не хочет замечать чужой глупости и вздорности, с которыми сталкиваешься на каждом шагу.

Сейчас её слова внезапно обрели смысл и обрушились огромной лавиной, на мгновение подмыв уверенность в его убеждениях. Возможно, мистер Грейвс мог позволить себе быть и разборчивым, и высокомерным, и даже гордым, но тут у Криденса сыграло другое чувство — чувство справедливости. Ведь каким бы богатым он ни был, он не должен позволять себе унижать других людей, особенно тех, у кого родители не были из кругов аристократии. Это низость и подлость, особенно когда тебе досталось огромное наследство, которое ты не заслужил.

Криденс изо всех сил пытался не выдать свои мысли выражением лица, но, видимо, это у него не получилось, потому что до того спокойные и почти расслабленные черты мистера Грейвса вмиг поменялись, наливаясь нервозностью и напряжением, отчего линия его плеч стала казаться острой и натянутой.

 — Думаю, мне следует уйти. Все равно мне нужны и мистер Бэрбоун, и его супруга вдвоем, так что не вижу смысла далее отбирать ваше время. Единственное, я бы был вам очень признателен, если бы ваш отец написал мне письмо с датой, когда ему было бы удобно со мной встретиться на следующей неделе, — холодным тоном попросил мистер Грейвс, поднимаясь со стула, и, не глядя на Криденса, направился к входной двери.

 — Сэр?

Грейвс тотчас замер, медленно поворачиваясь на отклик. Криденс сглотнул, почему-то чувствуя в горле горечь и что-то наподобие… вины, когда заметил мелькнувшее во взгляде мужчины — нет, парня, юноши такого же, как и он сам, только абсолютно другого слоя общества — тоску и какую-то боль, словно его задели за живое, даже за что-то скрытое, потаённое и личное.

 — Я передам отцу, как только увижу его, — Криденс попытался улыбнуться, но почему-то губы его не слушались, и вышла лишь вымученная пародия улыбки, которую он тотчас же стер, жалея, что вообще допустил эту минуту слабости и позволил мягкости и вежливости своего характера взять верх над холодным разумом и непоколебимостью.

Мистер Грейвс лишь коротко кивнул, поспешно покидая помещение.


	3. Chapter 3

В тот день Криденс так и не пошел на охоту: странный разговор в столовой с мистером Грейвсом не прошёл бесследно. Он оставил липкий осадок, удручал и даже смущал своей… нормальностью, которая каким-то образом не была такой уж и нормальной. Поэтому Криденс решил, что простой прогулки до Броксборна — городка на северо-западе от Лонгфорда — с него хватит, чтобы подумать и разложить все по полочкам.

Что-то в самом поведении хозяина Хэтфилд-хауса было не так. Что-то явно скрывалось за холодным тоном и безразличием, и оно волновало своей нетипичностью. Но также оно вовсе не пугало, только заставляло напрягаться и еще внимательнее присматриваться, пытаться найти и уловить в каждом невольном движении рукой или изгибе брови спрятавшуюся за ними истину.

Криденс был абсолютно уверен, что только глупцы не судят по внешности, так как истина всегда лежит на поверхности. Она зрима и очевидна для тех, кто не ищет её в каких-то глубинах разума или на страницах замудренных книг, написанных такими же глупцами, потратившими всю свою жизнь на поиски того, что лежало прямо перед ними и то, что они так и не увидели.

Поэтому Криденс даже и не пытался анализировать ход мыслей мистера Грейвса, которых, к слову, искренне не понимал. Все слухи, окружившие его за столь короткий срок, настолько отличались друг от друга, что порой казалось, что они и вовсе не о нем. Впрочем, все это лишь придавало ему в глазах многих еще больше очарования, странного и опасного. Притом и его богатство до некоторой степени обеспечивало ему безопасность. Общество — по крайней мере, цивилизованное общество — не очень-то склонно верить тому, что дискредитирует людей богатых и приятных. Оно инстинктивно понимает, что хорошие манеры важнее добродетели, и самого почтенного человека ценят гораздо меньше, чем того, кто имеет, к примеру, хорошего повара, что уже говорить о том, у кого крупный счет в банке.

Криденс же нашел в этом еще один повод для лишнего раздражения персоной Грейвса. Потому что это несправедливо и очень опрометчиво. Все вокруг будто сговорились. Его матушка настаивала на том, что мистер Грейвс просто слишком серьезен и молчалив, поэтому некоторым невежам и любителям почесать язык он кажется скучным и заносчивым, так как он не принимает их общество. Его сестры твердили, что Грейвс просто еще не освоился, все-таки он человек другого слоя и ему нужно время привыкнуть к здешней обстановке. Только мистер Бэрбоун вежливо помалкивал и не выражал собственного мнения по поводу гордыни мистера Грейвса. Он умело избегал любых разговоров и расспросов о нем, довольствуясь тишиной своего кабинета и компанией книг.

Тем днем — днем внезапного и неловкого визита мистера Грейвса — мистер Бэрбоун вернулся только поздно вечером, уставший и с кипами каких-то документов подмышкой, и сразу же закрылся в своем кабинете, сославшись на дела, которые срочно нужно закончить. Криденс только и успел осведомить его об утреннем приходе мистера Грейвса и его просьбе и немного удивился, заметив тронувшую губы отца мягкую улыбку.

Криденс давно заметил, что его отец относится к Грейвсу чуть ли не как к старому знакомому или даже другу, да и тот, в свою очередь, всегда искренен с ним. Достаточно лишь вспомнить их первую встречу в гостиной, как у мистера Грейвса при виде отца Криденса с лица исчезла высокомерная маска. И Криденса просто разъедало любопытство, что же все это значит, в конце концов.

Он размышлял над этим и следующим днем, медленно прогуливаясь по роще, раскинувшейся на добрых пять миль к югу, доходя аж до поместья Хэтфилд-хаус и огибая его удивительные сады с декоративными озерами и мраморными фонтанами, убегая дальше на юго-запад, становясь все реже и реже.

Криденс так ушёл в свои мысли, что не сразу заметил стремительно приближающуюся фигуру, но когда все же заметил её, то чуть не застонал от досады. Человек ехал верхом на отличном жеребце, пустившемся рысью, время от времени недовольно фыркавшим и опускавшим голову. Было уже поздно делать вид, что он не узнал в этой фигуре мистера Грейвса собственной персоной.

Криденс скривился, как будто один вид Грейвса причинял ему мучительную и надоедливую боль в висках. Он скрипнул зубами, готовясь к неминуемой встрече.

А тем временем мистер Грейвс становился все ближе и ближе и с каждой секундой все замедлял свою лошадь, пока та и вовсе не перешла на медленный шаг, лениво покачивая ездока в седле.

Конечно, совсем не удивительно, что не один Криденс решил насладиться весенним утром, но все же отправляясь на прогулку, он и не думал о своих шансах встретить мистера Грейвса, и сейчас Криденс проклял свою непростительную опрометчивость, в полной мере осознавая свою глупость. Ну естественно, кого еще можно было встретить по дороге к Хэтфилд-хаусу, как не самого его хозяина. Все это очень смахивало на злую шутку или очередные козни судьбы, которая постоянно сталкивала их друг с другом, оставляя наедине.

Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, подавляя внезапно накатившую волну раздражения, смешанного с непонятно откуда взявшемся смущением, слегка мазнувшим бледные щёки. Криденс мотнул головой, делая глубокий вдох. Грейвс — не тот человек, которого стоит смущаться и перед которым стоит робеть.

 — Добрый день, мистер Грейвс, — придавая голосу дружелюбность, поздоровался Криденс, когда тот поравнялся с ним. — Вижу, вы тоже решили насладиться теплой погодой?

 — Вы очень наблюдательны, — холодно ответил мистер Грейвс, и Криденс поджал губы. — Но вы все же ошиблись. Я возвращался с Лонгфорда: навещал давнего знакомого.

 — Что ж, я просто предположил, что, возможно, кому-то, как и мне, нравится такая погода для прогулок. Весна — чудная пора года. Еще чувствуется зимний холод, но солнце уже напоминает нам о приближающемся летнем зное.

 — Я вижу, вы романтик?

 — Отнюдь, уверяю, во мне романтики столько же, сколько сухих листьев на дереве во время сильного ливня. Для романтики я недостаточно стар. Предоставляю её старшим по возрасту.

Криденс довольно улыбнулся, расправляя плечи. Он был в самом хорошем расположении духа и что есть силы пытался удержать свою природную весёлость, не позволяя неприязни испортить себе настроение.

 — В наш деловой век нужно уметь быть романтиком, — горячечно возразил мистер Грейвс и тут же продолжил более безразличным тоном: — Мы читаем и сочиняем стихи не потому, что это красиво. Мы представители человечества, а человечеством движут чувства. Медицина, юриспруденция, бизнес, прикладные науки — все это благородные занятия. И они необходимы, чтобы обеспечивать нам жизнь. Но поэзия, красота, романтика… любовь — это именно то, для чего мы живем.

На последнем предложении его голос резко изменил интонацию: в него просочилась страсть и какое-то воодушевление, которое тот тут же стёр, резко замолчав. Но спустя мгновение он снова открыл рот, чтобы добавить что-то еще, но, видимо, передумал и отвернулся, теребя в пальцах поводья. Криденс все же заметил нервную улыбку, тронувшую его губы, и довольно хмыкнул.

 — Право, я удивлен вашей проницательностью. Я полагал, вы безразличны к чувствам других, — подметил Криденс, замечая, как тут же напряглись плечи мистера Грейвса.

Стрела попала в цель.

Все же Грейвсу нужно было отдать должное: у него была просто потрясающая выдержка и сила воли, чтобы оставаться абсолютно беспристрастным к любым замечаниям и неожиданностям. Грейвс вздохнул и повернулся к Криденсу, смотря на него сверху вниз. Жеребец под ним от нетерпения переступал с ноги на ногу, возмущенно потряхивая головой, отчего Криденсу пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы конь случайно не задел его, когда ему снова вздумается двинуть головой.

 — Отчего же? — почти искренно удивился мистер Грейвс, вскинувши брови вверх. — Я нахожу чувства довольно увлекательными, особенно когда ты только наблюдатель, а не действующее лицо.

 — В чужих драмах есть что-то безмерно жалкое, а еще они всегда невыносимо банальны, — ответил Криденс. — Конфликт, драма, трагедия… по моему мнению, ровно ничего не значат; в них нет никакой ценности, ничего, что заслуживало бы уважения или восторга.

 — Драмы банальны, пока не станешь главным героем банальной драмы, — криво усмехнулся мистер Грейвс, но эта улыбка не тронула глаз; они так и остались пустыми и холодными.

Криденс почему-то почувствовал себя неловко. Ему на мгновение показалось, что в словах мистера Грейвса кроется какой-то намек, но он быстро откинул это догадку, заметив абсолютно безэмоциональное выражение лица последнего, и лишь перебирающие поводья пальцы выдавали его тщательно скрываемую нервозность.

 — Я вижу в этом лишь иронию.

Наступила неловкая пауза, и Криденс отчаянно пытался найти вежливый способ покончить с этим фарсом. Но Грейвс опередил его. Он вздохнул и резко выпрямился в седле, натягивая на лицо абсолютную, только ему подвластную непроницательность и сказал с притворной невозмутимостью:

 — Что ж, полагаю, я и так отнял у вас достаточно времени пустыми разговорами, — он замолчал, натягивая поводья, и затем, кинув короткое «до свидания, мистер Бэрбоун», резко пришпорил коня, сразу пуская того галопом.

Криденс совсем не ожидал такого внезапного и быстрого прощания, которое все же облегчило ему задачу самому искать выход из сложившейся ситуации. Он удивленно вздохнул, так и продолжая стоять посреди дороги, провожая взглядом быстро отдалявшуюся фигуру, которая через мгновение скрылась за деревьями.

***

 — Думаю, с твоими способностями замечать очевидное ты далеко пойдешь, — засмеялась Тина, весело глядя на развалившегося на диване гостиной Криденса. — Я все ждала, когда ты заметишь, что Куинни просто по уши влюблена!

Сейчас был один из тех вечеров, когда они втроем собирались в гостиной и обсуждали самые волновавшие их новости. На повестку этого негласного собрания стал недавний бал и мистер Ковальски.

 — Тише ты! — зашипела на сестру Куинни, покрываясь румянцем. — И вовсе я не влюблена. Мистер Ковальски просто очень приятный молодой человек, с ним интересно говорить и еще он очень галантен, и внимателен, и-

 — Слеп, как крот, потому что только слепой не увидит влюбленную девушку, — перебила её Тина, довольно наблюдая, как щеки Куинни стали еще краснее, чем были, а сама она неловко заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь, смущенно улыбаясь. — Ах, как все это прекрасно! Чувства! Вот ради чего стоит жить.

 — Чувства не надо преувеличивать, — откликнулся с дивана Криденс.

После встречи с мистером Грейвсом днем, во время прогулки, его настроение, как ни пытался он противиться, ожидаемо понизилось. Он мог уже даже сказать, что это стало обычным и вполне естественным, хотя и не объяснимым феноменом, ведь сегодня, к примеру, они поговорили довольно нормально, как и в прошлый раз в гостиной. Но, тем не менее, по каким-то абсолютно непонятным для него причинам каждая встреча с мистером Грейвсом оставляла некую недосказанность, которая тяжелым осадком оседала в груди.

 — Чувства в этом не нуждаются. Либо они есть, либо их нет, — нахмурив брови, ответила ему Тина.

 — Чувства приводят к трагедиям.

 — Вздор! Наиболее смешная вещь в мире — это трагедия, — заявила Куинни, чуть улыбнувшись краешком губ.

 — Я руководствуюсь рассудком, а не чувствами. Все эти отношения, все эти любовные истории ничему меня не научили. Они лишь избавили меня от иллюзий и наивности, с которой мы все бросаемся в свой первый омут любви, — парировал Криденс, с упреком посмотрев сначала на Куинни, а потом перевел взгляд на Тину; та возмущенно вздернула подбородок вверх.

 — Ты так только до поры до времени говоришь. Но любопытно будет взглянуть на тебя, когда твой рассудок затуманит любовь, — в тоне Тины чувствовался укор, и Криденс только скривился. Ему надоела эта беседа. — Во всяком случае, если у Куинни, в чем я лично не сомневаюсь, действительно глубокие чувства — их не скроешь, они так или иначе дадут о себе знать. Сильные чувства отличаются тем, что внезапно, помимо нашей воли и сознания, они переходят в поступки.

 — Иногда я думаю, что мы должны быть более искренними, если что-то для нас действительно важно, — заметила Куинни.

 — Это не по-английски, — тут же вскричал Криденс, пародируя голос и тон их матушки, частенько любившей разглагольствовать об «идеальном английском этикете, которому, безусловно, нужно следовать абсолютно всем».

 — Увы. Иногда я даже завидую американцам, которые умеют кричать, рвать на себе волосы и кидаться на свежие могилы. Готова поспорить, что после этого они чувствуют себя гораздо лучше, — рассмеялась Тина, захлопывая книгу, которую все это время держала в руках, но так и не перешла к чтению.

 — Сомневаюсь. Я думаю, что если однажды ты выпустишь чувства наружу, то обратно их уже не засунешь, — возразил Криденс, лениво покачивая ногой.

Но тут их беседу прервала внезапно зашедшая в гостиную миссис Бэрбоун. В правой руке она держала открытый конверт, а в левой — письмо и при этом выглядела довольно взволнованной. Её глаза радостно блестели, что могло лишь означать, что так взбудоражившая её новость была вовсе не печальной, как показалось сначала всем троим.

 — Ах, мои девочки! Какое счастье! Мне только что написала леди Паркинсон и поделилась восхитительной новостью о внезапном замужестве мисс Фёрт за неким мистером Лукасом. Понятия не имею, кто этот молодой человек, но какая радость! Я ведь говорила, что все это лишь глупые слухи.

 — Какие слухи, маменька? — спросила Куинни.

 — Ну как какие? Разве вы не слышали эти отвратительные слухи о том, что мистер Грейвс хочет взять себе в жены мисс Фейз? Просто безобразие какое! И как только до такого додумались? — Она всплеснула руками, будто иллюстрируя всю абсурдность таких разговоров, и вышла из комнаты, продолжая что-то ворчать о «безмозглых сплетницах».

Все трое удивленно посмотрели друг на друга и прыснули со смеху, тут же пытаясь удержать его или хотя бы не так громко смеяться.

 — Только представьте себе, в какую депрессию впала бы наша матушка, окажись эти слухи правдой, — еле сдерживая новую волну смеха, выдавила Тина. — Она так хочет, чтобы одна из нас покорила сердце этого молодого человека, что я уже начинаю побаиваться того времени, когда она перейдет к более радикальным действиям.

 — Тогда я вижу лишь один выход для вас обеих, — отозвался Криденс, с нескрываемым развлечением поглядывая на обеих сестер, — как можно быстрее влюбиться и немедленно выйти замуж.

 — Но как ты можешь такое советовать после того, как говорил о губительности чувств и их проявлении! Это уже притворство! — театрально воскликнула Куинни и для пущей драматичности прижала руку к груди, укоризненно покачав головой.

 — Нисколечко. Я говорил об их сокрушительности, но, насколько я помню, я и словом не обмолвился о том, что не надо влюбляться, особенно девушке. Вы ведь только и живёте чувствами.

 — Криденс! — возмущённо вскричала Тина. — Ты просто невыносим. Твоему скептицизму можно было бы позавидовать.

 — Зависть — яд для сердца. К тому же я возмущен, что скептиками называют тех, кому чужды иллюзии и кто любит их рушить. Неужели ты не находишь в их крушении сладкое чувство свободы?

 — Разглагольствуй и дальше, говори и упирайся, сколько хочешь, а тебя тоже ждёт точно такая же участь. Когда маменька разделается с нами, она возьмётся за тебя и будет на пару с миссис Бенсон сватать со всякими милыми и знатными дамами. Так что можешь смеяться и шутить сколько тебе только вздумается, но-

 — Тина, не будь так строга ко мне. Когда меня выпустят на свободу, я попросту перейду из одной тюрьмы в другую.

На этом разговор и закончился. Какое-то время они еще посидели в тишине, но потом Куинни и Тина поднялись в свои спальни, а Криденс продолжил сидеть в гостиной. Он задумчиво смотрел в окно, закрытое вечерними сумерками, которые потихоньку перебирались внутрь, сгущаясь по углам комнаты.

Что-то не давало ему покоя, что-то болезненно скреблось внутри, заставляя прикрыть глаза и сглотнуть. Какое-то непреодолимое чувство горечи, и неизбежности, и досады сжимало грудь холодными и жесткими оковами.

Тина была права, говоря, что их матушка доберётся и до него, если она уже не начала. Он вспомнил её слова перед балом: «Криденс, ты очень красивый юноша и должен выбрать себе хорошую невесту. На балу будут много очаровательных девушек с большим наследством, ты ведь можешь выбрать кого-то из них, верно?»

Конечно, он и не собирался её слушать и уж тем более следовать «советам». Криденс понимал стремление его матушки: она хотела для своих детей только лучшего, но в её понимании это «лучшее» можно добиться лишь выгодным и удачным браком. Но сам Криденс был категоричен. Он собирался, как и его отец, открыть свой бизнес или заняться торговлей, хоть чем-то, что бы приносило удовлетворение его совести. Ведь он вовсе не собирался всю жизнь жить за чужой счёт. Это было ниже его достоинства, и он глубоко презирал тех мужчин, которые так делали: жили за наследство жены.

***

Следующим утром после завтрака миссис Бэрбоун на всех парах помчалась к леди Паркинсон за всеми подробностями замужества мисс Фёрт, а Куинни с Тиной в свою очередь отправились к леди Кинсберг, проведать её и её ребёнка, а заодно и обсудить свои женские глупости.

Криденс снова остался один. Поэтому, зайдя в библиотеку отца и выбрав себе книгу, он спустился в гостиную, собираясь приятно провести утро за чтением. Так, зачитавшись, он терял счёт времени, поэтому оторвался он лишь тогда, когда почувствовал, как заныла его шея. Криденс повертел головой, пытаясь хоть немного размять затёкшие мышцы, и решил, что сейчас самое время для прогулки верхом. Скорость и свежий воздух всегда влияли на него самым благоприятным образом. К тому же вот-вот должны были вернуться его сестры с матушкой, поэтому нужно было срочно бежать подальше от дома и, без сомнения, принесенных ими сплетен. Поднявшись с дивана, Криденс только уже было собрался покинуть гостиную, как дверь резко распахнулась, и в комнату вошел мистер Грейвс.

От такой неожиданности Криденс с трудом удержал пощекотавший горло звук удивления. Он выпрямился, готовый ко всему, что предложит ему судьба, точнее, что скажет ему вошедший мужчина. Но Грейвс молчал. Он замер на пороге с неопределенным выражением на своём лице и не предпринимал абсолютно никаких действий. Криденс твердо решил, что первым ни в коем разе не заговорит, ведь не он же так бестактно и без всякого предупреждения ворвался в чужой дом.

Все же вся эта ситуация не могла не напрягать. Застывший на пороге мистер Грейвс так и не издал ни звука, он лишь сверлил взглядом Криденса, будто хотел проделать в нем огромную дыру, и тому уже и впрямь начало казаться, что он чувствует, как острое лезвие вспарывает его плоть. Он почти физически ощущал на себе его взгляд.

Наконец, спустя, кажется, целую вечность, мистер Грейвс, слегка встряхнув головой, словно решаясь на что-то, сделал шаг вперёд. Все в нем выдавало его нервозность и беспокойство. Криденс уже даже начал строить всяческие догадки, что могло бы вызвать такое волнение, но на ум ему не приходило ни одного разумного объяснения такого странного поведения.

 — Я тщетно боролся. Это бесполезно, — внезапно сказал мистер Грейвс каким-то надломленным голосом, отчего Криденс вздрогнул. Потому что этот тон был совсем не похож на тот, которым он обычно говорил. Сейчас Грейвс был похож на человека, решившего бросить курить, но, случайно найдя у себя сигарету в кармане, он жадно крутит её в руках, думая, что она будет его последней. — Единственный способ избавиться от искушения — это поддаться ему.

И с этими словами он стремительно подошёл вплотную к Криденсу, тут же беря его лицо обеими руками и судорожно втянув воздух, наклонился к нему, замирая в каких-то пару дюймов от губ. Криденс всем телом почувствовал эту одуряющую близость и инстинктивно прикрыл глаза, даже не задумываясь о своих действиях.

Но в следующую секунду руки с его лица исчезли. Он открыл глаза и заметил перед собой полный испуга и ужаса взгляд самого мистера Грейвса. Тот резко выдохнул и ступил назад, а потом развернулся и чуть ли не выбежал из гостиной, оставляя Криденса в полном недоумении и глубочайшем смятении. Он так и замер посреди комнаты, растерянный и смущенный внезапно охватившим его волнением, омывшем изнутри все его тело.

Все происходило так быстро и неожиданно, что Криденс не отдавал отчет своим действиям, ему даже казалось, что он наблюдает за всем этим со стороны, а не является частью происходящего.

Тишина, наступившая после стремительного ухода Грейвса, казалась практически болезненной. Она оглушала и давила, не позволяя мыслям собраться в цепочку и наконец выстроить все происходящее воедино.

Само осознание всего, что могло произойти, казалось ещё более беспощадным. Потому что, бесспорно, мистер Грейвс хотел поцеловать его. Он почти поцеловал его. И лишь от одной этой мысли тело охватывала лихорадочная дрожь, пульсирующая в губах и кончиках пальцев. Грейвс стоял так близко, что Криденс до сих пор чувствовал на своих губах его застывший выдох; щеки пылали огнём там, где были его ладони. Стук сердца оглушал, и, казалось, что голова вот-вот расколется напополам. Он судорожно выдохнул, пытаясь прийти в себя и успокоиться, обдумать произошедшее…

Но самым ужасным было то, что Криденс, как бы не пытался доказать обратное, ни тогда, ни сейчас не чувствовал и капли отвращения. Скорее он был зол. Зол на себя за то, что позволил себе податься мимолетной слабости тела — именно на его прихоти он и перекатил свою реакцию, — был зол на мистера Грейвса за то, что тот, ничегошеньки не объяснив, вот так вот просто ушёл, убежал… Хотя его можно было понять, ведь такое объяснить было бы очень непросто, а списать на что-то — невозможно. Но больше всего он злился на то, что тот так и не довёл задуманное до конца, и это пугало своей новизной. Потому что оно вызвало самые противоречивые чувства, чего никогда раньше не было. Криденс всегда гордился уверенностью и ясностью в своих суждениях и умением точно определять чувства, которые испытывал.

Противоречивость была чужда ему.

Но теперь, почувствовав её, он впервые растерялся, не зная, где теперь искать опору и от чего отталкиваться. Это были ранее неизведанные ощущения. Своим поступком мистер Грейвс задел самые потаенные струны души. Криденс смутно сознавал, что в нем просыпаются какие-то совсем новые мысли и чувства. Ему казалось, что они пришли вовсе не извне, а поднимались из глубины его существа, из самых скрытых уголков и трещин.

Бесспорно, это был запрещённый манёвр, который повлиял на Криденса самым неожиданным образом. Конечно, он никак не поменял его мнение о самом мистере Грейвсе и его непростительном поведении и двуличности, но все же Криденс подметил, что что-то изменилось, вот только пока он никак не мог понять, в какую сторону произошли эти изменения.

***

Практически сразу после ухода Грейвса с прогулки вернулись Тина и Куинни. Они пришли сами, без маменьки, и, найдя в гостиной неподвижно стоящего и смотрящего в одну точку Криденса, весьма удивились и сказали, что столкнулись по дороге с мистером Грейвсом, который почему-то выглядел чем-то очень смущенным.

 — Он бы и вовсе нас не заметил, если бы Куинни вдруг не вздумалось чихнуть, — возмутилась Тина, снимая с головы шляпку и поправляя чуть помявшееся на ней кружево.

 — Я чихнула вовсе не для того, чтобы привлечь его внимание, — возразила Куинни. — Он заходил к нам, верно?

Криденс соврал, что Грейвс приходил к отцу, но, снова не застав его дома, ушёл. По выражению лица обеих сестёр было видно, что они ни на йоту ему не поверили, но предпочли промолчать, за что Криденс был им весьма благодарен. Он явно бы не смог объяснить то, что здесь произошло, точнее могло произойти.

***

На следующий день стало известно, что мистер Грейвс внезапно уехал в Лондон по неотложным делам, что вызвало у самого Криденса лишь какое-то странное ощущение недомолвки и легкого разочарования.

Такие новости преподнесла им утренняя записка из Хэтфилд-хауса, написанная одной из мисс Грейвс. В ней шла речь о том, что, к их огромному сожалению, на балу у них не было достаточно времени как следует пообщаться, поэтому они бы хотели исправить это чашечкой кофе через три дня, в пятницу. Так же записка уведомляла о том, что самого хозяина Хэтфилд-хауса не будет, так как вчера вечером у него возникли срочные дела в Лондоне, и этим утром он тут же покинул поместье, и никто не знает, как долго его не будет.

Записка так и сквозила притворной любезностью и неприятной и довольно очевидной сухостью. Криденса вообще удивило, что их так внезапно пригласили «на чашечку кофе», ведь на балу их удостоили лишь холодным приветствием, придерживаясь чистой формальности — показателем сдержанности и тонким намёком на собственное превосходство. Но ни их маменька, ни его сестры в этом не нашли никакой подозрительности и с радостью написали ответ, не скупясь на щедрые слова благодарности за такое приятное предложение. Их семейное простодушие порой, как казалось Криденсу, мешало противиться таким «любезным» приемам и отказываться от них.

И хотя миссис Бэрбоун была весьма раздосадована внезапным отъездом мистера Грейвса и тем, что они его не увидят в пятницу во время их визита (она даже какое-то время негодовала, выражая беспокойство, что если мистер Грейвс будет постоянно разрываться между поместьем и Лондоном, то в конечном итоге выберет Лондон, что никуда не годится) все же она была в самом лучшем расположении духа и во всю смаковала такое оказанное им внимание и честь.

Криденс молчал, абсолютно не разделяя радости его матери и весёлости сестёр, которые, казалось, и вовсе позабыли о вчерашнем случае и о том состоянии, в котором они застали его в гостиной. Хотя это облегчало, потому что спроси они его о том, что случилось на самом деле, он бы не смог выдавить из себя и слова. Но Криденс успокаивал себя тем, что до пятницы у него в запасе есть три дня, за которые ему необходимо хоть попытаться привести свои мысли в порядок, так как с таким внутреннем хаосом и настолько смешанными эмоциями было довольно опасно оказаться наедине с проницательными и слишком любопытными сёстрами мистера Грейвса.


	4. Chapter 4

По обе стороны дороги росли высокие пихты, точно посаженные и остриженные твердой и уверенной рукой садовника. Сама же дорога вилась между небольшими искусственными озёрами, которые блестели гладким металлом под золотистыми, но ещё холодными и безжизненными лучами солнца. От этого блеска резало глаза, отчего постоянно хотелось их закрыть, и только мысль упустить и не насытиться живописным пейзажем, простирающимся за окном, мешала сделать это. Мало-помалу экипаж, запряженный двумя жеребцами, проехал вверх по склону и оказался на вершине холма, с которого открывался отличный вид на поместье Хэтфилд-хаус.

В прошлый раз, когда Криденс был здесь, сгустившиеся сумерки помешали ему как следует рассмотреть само здание. Но сейчас, под полуденным солнцем, оно предстало во всей своей красоте и величественности, испуская изящество линий и сдержанную роскошь.

Хэтфилд-хаус стоял на небольшой возвышенности, позади него тянулась гряда невысоких холмов, утопающих в сосновых рощах и ярком солнце. К главному подъезду поместья вела посыпанная гравием широкая дорога, обрамленная уже не пихтами, как ведущая дорога, а маленькими декоративными яблонями. На них только-только начинали распускаться звездочки цветов, но в воздухе уже стоял их сладкий, дурманящий аромат.

Криденс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением набирая полные легкие благоухающего воздуха и заодно пытаясь притупить непонятное волнение, которое с каждой минутой все усиливалось, отчего хотелось помять что-то в пальцах, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься. Он бесшумно выдохнул, пытаясь не обращать внимания на любопытные взгляды сестер, обращенные к нему.

Такое волнение ему казалось абсолютно глупым и необоснованным, ведь, в конце концов, как ему известно, самого источника его нервозности нет дома: он в Лондоне и пробудет там не меньше недели.

Во всяком случае, Криденс очень надеялся, что окажется прав, так как был вовсе не готов к встрече с мистером Грейвсом: он до сих пор не выполнил данное себе в гостиной еще три дня назад обещание во всем разобраться и разложить по полочкам, как он это всегда делал, когда чего-то не понимал и когда это что-то мешало ему жить привычной жизнью, имея порядок везде — особенно в голове.

Трех дней оказалось слишком мало.

Потому что вместо того, чтобы использовать данный ему час на хоть какую-нибудь систематизацию новых эмоций и попытку осмыслить все произошедшее, он, наоборот, как можно упорнее не думал, откидывая любые мысли и воспоминания из того рокового утра и запихивая их как можно глубже и глубже в сознание, даже и не подозревая, что этим только сильнее все усугубляет. Потому что чем дольше отодвигаешь и откладываешь «на потом», тем больше накапливается. Тщательно скрываемые воспоминания прочно укоренялись в его голове, крепли, и это лишь вопрос времени, когда их станет так много, что они выльются наружу, и тогда упрятать или игнорировать их будет уже невозможно. Тогда наступит точка невозврата, которая понесёт либо погибель, либо… свободу.

Но даже сейчас, направляясь к Хэтфилд-хаусу, Криденс с возмущением думал лишь о том, что их матушка могла бы быть более благоразумной и не настаивать на экипаже, ведь поместье вовсе не находилось на том расстоянии, которое невозможно преодолеть за полчаса ходьбы. К тому же погода была удивительной, и он бы вовсе не отказался от приятной прогулки. Но вся проблема заключалась в том, что миссис Бэрбоун была абсолютно убеждена, что наносить визиты знатным господам, при любом расстоянии, необходимо лишь «на колесах», так сказать. Она утверждала, что владение собственным экипажем — ещё один показатель достатка и благополучия, что, по её меркам, означало благородство и безупречное знание этикета. И хотя она не могла особо похвастаться наличием ни благородства, ни, особенно, знанием хороших манер, требуемых в высшем обществе, ей ничего не мешало разглагольствовать по поводу пошлости и грубости тех провинциалов, любящих приходить пешком на общественные балы.

 — Какая вульгарность с их стороны! — восклицала миссис Бэрбоун, возмущенно всплескивая руками. — По всем правилам хорошего тона, а уж поверьте, их я знаю безупречно, каждая уважающая себя семья среднего достатка должна иметь хотя бы одну коляску. Как же наносить визиты далеким родственникам, к примеру? Толкаться по почтовых каретах? Это же безобразие, да и только!

Миссис Бэрбоун имела странную и иногда раздражающую особенность потакать своим прихотям, подпитывая их тонкостями этикета, которые искусно умела придумывать чуть ли не на ходу. У неё на все было свое мнение и виденье, следовать которым было первой обязанностью членов её семьи.

Тем временем экипаж уже подъехал к главному входу, где терпеливо ждал лакей. Поприветствовав их, он учтиво поклонился и попросил внутрь, тут же ведя их по уже знакомым коридорам в главную гостиную.

Интерьер этой гостиной был особенно прекрасен. Комната была светлой из-за больших арочных окон, расположенных прямо напротив входа и выходящих на прекрасные и душистые в эту пору времени сады, с тяжелыми гроздьями сирени и бутонами алых роз, какими славилось это поместье. Сквозь шелковые занавески в комнату сочился солнечные лучи, разливаясь на полу витиеватыми узорами, сплетенными из света и теней. В правом дальнем углу стоял белый рояль, натертый до такого блеска, что даже в солнечные дни на нем не было видно ни единого пятнышка или пылинки. Посередине гостиной располагался низкий стол с изящными резными ножками цвета слоновой кости, служивший скорее для декора, чем для того, чтобы на него ставили что-то тяжелее чашки кофе. Вокруг стола покоились покрытые персидскими чепраками диваны, на одном из которых сидели обе сестры мистера Грейвса, а на диванчике рядом — еще какая-то уже довольно пожилая женщина в кружевном чепце и расшитом жемчугом корсаже с разрезными розовыми рукавами. Напротив, как раз возле чудесного мраморного камина с возвышающимися на нем золотистыми канделябрами, украшенными замудренным узором, спокойно стоял мистер Ковальски и о чем-то лениво говорил с пожилой дамой, которая, казалось, слушала его лишь краем уха.

Криденс зашел в гостиную последним, в висках у него бешено стучала кровь, нервы были взвинчены до крайности, но он поцеловал руки обеих сестер и выслушал представление себя этой пожилой даме с обычной своей непринужденной грацией, в которой никак нельзя было уличить хоть какое-то волнение или неловкость, гложущую его. Пожалуй, спокойствие и непринужденность кажутся более всего естественными тогда, когда человек вынужден притворяться.

От природы будучи спокойным и размеренным, Криденс привык к точности и определенности, а потому такое свое состояние ему было вовсе не по вкусу. И хотя он продолжал придерживаться своей первой, и пока что единственной, теории, касающейся своего поведения и реакции на действия Грейвса, утверждая и списывая все на непредвиденность ситуации и свою минутную растерянность, вызванную этой самой неожиданностью, ему все же казалось, что он упускает что-то важное. Что-то скребущееся внутри него не давало ему покоя все эти три дня. Оно мешало и сейчас, неприятно ворочась в груди, поэтому Криденс, сцепив зубы, попытался переключить свое внимание на собравшееся здесь общество, твердо обещая себе сегодня же во всем наконец разобраться.

***

Элис Чэпмен — так звали эту пожилую даму — приходилась семье Грейвсов давней знакомой. Долгие годы она была примерной женой одного из английских послов, скучнейшего человека, любившего разглагольствовать о политике за бокалом дорогого вина, так как политика — это все, о чем он мог неустанно говорить и все, что вызывало в нем хоть какой-то интерес. По его смерти миссис Чэпмен похоронила его с подобающей пышностью и выдала всех своих трех дочерей замуж за богатых людей, чем любила похвастаться, не пренебрегая ни одним удачно подвернувшимся случаем. Оставшись одна в огромном доме, перешедшем к ней от мужа по его же завещанию, в развлечениях она теперь ограничивалась лишь светскими беседами на постоянно устраиваемых ею вечерах и французскими сырами.

Эту женщину нельзя было назвать заносчивой или гордой — свойственные черты людей, с которыми родались Грейвсы, за исключением, пожалуй, только мистера Ковальски — но что-то в её манерах вызвало у Криденса подозрение в её искренности, а что-то даже напомнило самого мистера Грейвса. Быть может, его насторожило то, с какой снисходительностью она на первых порах поднялась им навстречу, словно сразу давая понять, кто она, а кто они. Или то, как натянуто она улыбнулась на слова благодарности Тины за приглашение.

Все же Криденс отдал ей должное, когда она, терпеливо выслушав довольно бесцеремонные замечания миссис Бэрбоун, касающиеся количества ступеней у главного подъезда, учтиво, но довольно сухо подтвердила её неудовольствие глупым решением архитекторов. В целом, миссис Чэпмен, как и сами сестры мистера Грейвса, была очень любезной и довольно приятной в общении. Возможно, ей не доставало лишь остроумия старой леди, каким обычно превосходно владеют женщины её возраста, особенно если они относятся к высшему обществу, но её это особо не портило, а лишь придавало строгости и серьезности.

Из всей собравшейся компании шести дам и двух джентльменов действительно веселое расположение духа имели лишь двое — Куинни и мистер Ковальски, который не отходил от неё ни на шаг с момента их взаимного приветствия и осведомлённости о здоровье и прочих вещах, о которых принято спрашивать при встрече. Отойдя ближе к камину, они вполголоса о чем-то между собой разговаривали, лишь изредка вставляя свои комментарии в общую беседу. Криденс откровенно скучал, но всем своим видом пытался показать обратное. Он стоял чуть поодаль от всех, как раз на том расстоянии, чтобы из вежливости слышать разговоры, ведущиеся в гостиной, и любоваться раскинувшимся за окном садом, что так и ломился под гроздьями цветов, набухая густыми ароматами и томясь под полуденным солнцем. Криденс лениво обвёл взглядом соблазнительный пейзаж и откинул назад спадающие на глаза волосы, желая как можно быстрее покинуть это место и очутиться дома, возможно даже выйти погулять, а не торчать здесь, потакая глупым женским разговорам. Дамы как раз затронули наверно единственную действительно волновавшую их и единственную приносящую им удовлетворение и полет суждений и убеждений тему. Тему замужества. Криденс вздохнул, сцепляя руки за спиной и молясь, чтобы его матушка держала себя в руках и не начала высказывать свое мнение в слишком преувеличенном свете, как она это любила делать для пущего эффекта. Здесь это посчитают глупостью.

 — Не сомневаюсь, что многим молодым женщинам поначалу вовсе не хочется выходить замуж, — со знанием дела возразила миссис Чэпмен на утверждение миссис Бэрбоун о непреодолимом желании всех девушек о замужестве. — Но они почти всегда дают себя уговорить. Вот, например, взять моих троех дочерей. Сперва они безумно не хотели, но пришло время, и я их уговорила. К тому же их будущие мужья были настоящими джентльменами.

 — Многое можно делать в угоду другим, но замуж выходят ради собственного удовольствия, — тут же нашлась Тина, осторожно ставя хрупкую фарфоровую чашку с кофе на столик. — Хотя замужество и налагает известные обязательства, независимо от того, радует оно вас или нет. Тем не менее оно необходимо и, думаю, довольно забавное.

Миссис Чэпмен скептически окинула взглядом сидящую напротив неё Тину, но в её взгляде проскользнуло что-то вроде уважения к смело сказанным словам. Правый уголок её сухих губ чуть дрогнул. Криденсу даже на мгновение показалось, что она сейчас улыбнётся, но с лица миссис Чэпмен тут же стёрлись любые признаки эмоций, а её черты застыли в своей обычной серьёзной манере.

 — В молодости у меня, как и у вас, было много светлых предрассудков по поводу замужества, — задумчиво сказала она, поглаживая гладкий бок чашки, как раз там, где был нарисован красивый павлин с расправленным хвостом и позолоченными глазами-бусинками. — Но, уверяю вас, брак — тяжкое бремя. Замужние женщины только притворяются, что это легко.

Затем последовал понимающий вздох миссис Бэрбоун, означающий «и не говорите, дорогая». Криденс же еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Разговоры о замужестве были самыми популярными и востребованными у них дома, поэтому они порядком надоели и раздражали. Он считал, что целью жизни не должен быть удачный брак или того хуже — брак по расчету. Многие девушки очертя голову бросаются замуж во имя ощущения безопасности, спасения от одиночества или бедности. Ничего более, никакой любви, лишь выгода и подстраховка.

Поэтому Криденс снова переключил своё внимание на созерцание сада, погружаясь в собственные мысли. Волнение, так охватившее его ещё по дороге, немного отступило, давая место тревоге и чувству неопределенности. Он почти жалел, что мистер Грейвс находился в Лондоне, а не здесь. Потому что так было бы проще, проще во всем разобраться, имея саму «проблему» перед глазами, а не в голове. На самом деле, такой резкий и внезапный отъезд Грейвса вызывал у Криденса подозрения и даже оскорблял его. Он до ужаса напоминал побег, отступление, какое Криденс откровенно презирал, считая это трусостью и неспособностью встать лицом к лицу перед содеянным. Криденс злился на мистера Грейвса за то, что тот оставил его самостоятельно во всем разбираться и догадываться, гадать, что же на самом деле случилось и как теперь быть… как вести себя при встрече. Последнее вгоняло Криденса в холодный пот и ознобом скручивало внутренности. Потому что они почти поцеловались и этот факт игнорировать, как и объяснить, было невозможно.

Криденс пытался мыслить беспристрастно, пытался рассмотреть ситуацию с разных сторон и ракурсов. Но выходило одно и то же — необъяснимое недоразумение, которое можно списать на внезапный, довольно странный и непонятный, односторонний порыв, но никак не на обоюдное желание. В этом он был точно уверен, и именно это его и успокаивало. То, что произошло в гостиной три дня назад — полностью вина мистера Грейвса, а значит, ему все это и расхлебывать. Криденс зацепился за эту мысль, как утопающий за протянутую руку. Она ему нравилась и полностью устраивала, давала нетвердую, но зато хоть какую-то основу, то, на что можно было бы в случае чего опереться. Из раздумий его вывело заманчивое предложение одной мисс Грейвс прогуляться.

 — Тут великолепный сад, — воодушевленно сказала она. — Но я бы желала, чтобы он хоть вполовину был так же восхитителен, как в нашем Одли Энде. Кстати, если будете на севере Англии, я вам настоятельно советую заехать к нам в гости. Одли Энд — наше родовое поместье, которое по наследству, после смерти отца, перешло брату. Знаете, он так любит этот особняк, а особенно окружающую его природу, что если бы не внезапно возникшие дела здесь, в графстве Хартфордшир, он бы не покинул родных мест.

По лицу миссис Бэрбоун тут же скользнула нервная тень. Она с волнением в глазах посмотрела на обеих сестер и дрогнувшим голосом спросила:

 — Так значит вы здесь временно?

 — Верно, временно.

 — Но ведь здесь так красиво! Да и он сам говорил, что ему безумно нравится здесь, — воскликнула миссис Бэрбоун, тщетно пытаясь унять разгоравшуюся в ней досаду.

 — Полагаю, что наш брат, как и мы сами, с превеликой радостью остался бы, но, увы, он слишком привязан к дому. К тому же это и не удивительно. Одли Энд поистине прекрасное поместье! Вы бы видели, какие удивительные сады окружают его, а русло реки Кам особенно живописно в осеннюю пору, видно даже из окон нижней залы. Что за восхитительное место!

Разговоры о прелестях Одли Энда и попытки восхвалить Хэтфилд-хаус не прекращались и во время прогулки по парку. Криденс их почти не слушал, любуясь окружившим его великолепием, которое, по словам одной сестры мистера Грейвса, «и вполовину не так прекрасно». Он лишь дивился, как может существовать что-то еще более роскошное, чем это.

Они шли по главной аллее, посыпанной мелкими белыми камешками. Из-за стены зелени и многоцветья то и дело выныривали мраморные фонтаны с прекрасными скульптурами, купающимися в лучах солнца и белизне камня. Свернув на другую дорогу, тянувшуюся вдоль живой изгороди, они увидели далёкие склоны и холмы, возвышавшиеся перед их взорами и усыпанные прекрасными рощами и вереском, цветущим лишь в середине лета. Все вокруг ласкало глаз. Хотелось гулять здесь вечно, исследовать каждый изгиб тропинок и теряться в пьянящих запахах цветов и скошенной травы.

Под конец прогулки, когда компания направилась через лужайку к одному из фонтанов, но остановилась полюбоваться на дом, и миссис Бэрбоун рассыпалась с словах восхищения, по дорожке, которая вела от конюшней, вдруг вышел сам хозяин Хэтфилд-хауса. Заметив стоящего поодаль Криденса, он всего на миг приостановился, их глаза встретились, и по лицам обоих разлилась жаркая краска, но Грейвс тотчас взял себя в руки и уверенно направился навстречу.

Его появление стало таким неожиданным, что сперва никто не смог вымолвить и слова. Первыми от удивления отошли сами сестры Грейвса. Они, радостно поприветствовав брата и заявив, как он их удивил своим внезапным приездом, тут же поинтересовались, почему тот не написал им, когда нужно было ждать его возвращения. Он лишь ответил, что такая неожиданность вызвана делами; какими именно делами, никто так и не спросил.

Пока все приветствовали мистера Грейвса, который если и не твердым голосом отвечал, то, во всяком случае, с безупречной учтивостью, из конюшен вышел еще один джентльмен и тут же направился к ним. Сперва на него никто не обратил внимания, но когда он подошел ближе, Грейвс встрепенулся, будто вспомнил что-то, и, повернувшись к незнакомцу, широко улыбнулся.

 — Позвольте представить вам моего старого друга из Кента, Ньюта Скамандера, — объявил он, его голос тут же набрал тембр, стал уверенным, но с толикой нежности и приязни. Криденс удивился, каким дружелюбным может выглядеть мистер Грейвс и как тому идет улыбка на губах. И хотя он не к месту вспомнил, при каких обстоятельствах они виделись в последний раз, он ощутил, как его тело покидает волнение. Дышать почему-то стало легче, а окружающая природа сразу сгустила краски, становясь почти ослепительной. Он вздернул головой, улыбаясь уголками губ, и посмотрел прямо на Грейвса. Тот больше ничуть не смутился и ровным голосом продолжил: — Мои сестры и дорогой кузен уже знакомы с ним, а последний и вовсе вырос с ним рядом. Да и сейчас оба живут в Лондоне, как заядлые товарищи.

Губы мистера Ковальски изломились в яркой улыбке, и он резко рванул Ньюта на себя, дружески похлопывая по плечу.

 — Какая встреча, дружище! — радостно бормотал он, позабыв о всяких манерах и правилах этикета. Казалось, сам мистер Скамандер был тоже рад встрече: он крепко обнял его, не переставая улыбаться.

Миссис Бэрбоун, которая до этого момента не могла нарадоваться приезду мистера Грейвса, изливаясь в приветствии и комплиментах потрясающему дому и саду, еще больше оживилась при появлении с ним еще одного джентльмена, прикидывая, насколько богат этот мистер Скамандер. То, что он может быть небогатым, ей даже и в голову не пришло, ведь он являлся другом мистера Грейвса, пусть он был другом еще и небогатого мистера Ковальски, все же он определенно должен иметь не меньше пяти тысяч годового дохода. Такие мысли привели её в полнейший восторг, и, как только мистер Скамандер выпутался из объятий, она тут же подступила к нему, не преминув представить ему своих дочерей. Криденс с любопытством заметил на щеках Тины румянец и то, как быстро она стрельнула взглядом на сестру и чуть нервно усмехнулась.

Прогулка возобновилась. Криденс узнал, что Ньют Скамандер действительно рос вместе с кузеном Грейвса, Якобом, но, как оказалось, он был сыном лакея, который долгие годы служил в доме отца мистера Ковальски и стал почти что членом семьи. Социальное неравенство не помешало двоим мальчуганам сдружиться, а так как летом отец Якоба часто отсылал сына к родне его жены, а именно в гости к Грейвсам, то по просьбе сына разрешал ему брать собой и друга. Так эта троица и познакомилась друг с другом. Потом, когда Якоб вырос, он решил переехать в Лондон, и начать собственный бизнес, он часть своего наследства отдал своему другу Ньюту. И хотя сперва тот категорически был против и всеми силами пытался убедить того вложить эти деньги в собственное дело, после смерти старшего Ковальски прекратилась и выплата денег, так что в конечном итоге ему пришлось принять такой щедрый жест.

Он по совету Грейвса решил последовать примеру Якоба и тоже начать вести собственный бизнес. Его выбор пал на лавку антикварных вещей чуть ли не в самом центре Лондона, на пересечении Стрэнд-стрит и Бёрли-стрит. Он рассказал, что такая тяга к старинным вещам у него возникла еще тогда, когда он жил в поместье Ковальских, даже шутил, что, возможно, эта любовь как раз таки и возникла из-за его обитания в этом доме, так как отец Якоба был тем еще коллекционером и всюду разыскивал предметы старой роскоши.

В длинных залах Одли Энда с решетчатыми окнами, где потолок был расписан золотом и киноварью, а стены покрыты оливково-зеленым лаком, стояли огромные арфы, поблескивая в полумраке золотистыми нитками струн, китайские вазы из тонкого фарфора династии Мин, расписанные цветами и певчими птицами, и длинные скамьи, обитые черным бархатом и усеянные полумесяцами и солнцами, к которым у старшего мистера Ковальски было особое пристрастие. В его кабинете на втором этаже в большом кедровом сундуке с железными вставками хранились редкие экземпляры тканей шафранного цвета с изображением битвы богов и титанов. У него даже были образцы чудесной индийской кисеи из Дели, затканной красивым узором из золотых пальмовых листьев и радужных крылышек скарабеев, которую ему удалось выбить на аукционе за немалую цену. Над его рабочим столом висело очень редкостное полотно, на котором было изображено звездное небо и Аполлон на своей колеснице, влекомой белыми конями в золотой упряжи, уже потускневшее под тяжестью времени, но все равно захватывающее дух. В одной из множеств гостиных висел гобелен высотой в пятнадцать футов с изображением охоты. Также были у него книги в переплетах из атласа цвета корицы или красивого синего шелка, грузинские изделия с золотыми цехинами, расшитые серебряными нитями ризы, множество редчайших и прекраснейших одежд, аксессуаров итальянских мастеров, некоторым из которых насчитывалось около триста лет. Все это богатство и роскошь восхищали, заставляли благоговеть перед своей красотой, изяществом и мастерством создателей. Поэтому не удивительно, что мистер Скамандер решил последовать по стопам отца Якоба и спасать такие предметы былого великолепия, но уже не накапливая их, а продавая таким же любителям пышности.

Сам же Ньют Скамандер приятно удивил своей веселостью и искренностью. Его характер был очень схож с характером самого мистера Ковальски, их отличало лишь то, что Ньют был более сдержан и спокоен, чем его друг. Криденс лишь продолжал дивиться, как такие приятные люди смогли подружиться с таким, как казалось на первый взгляд, неприятным мистером Грейвсом.

Его так же начал удивлять и сам Грейвс. Он не вел себя гордо и напыщенно, как на балу, а был вполне себе любезным и простым. Даже миссис Бэрбоун, которая всегда выгораживала его, но все равно чувствовала себя довольно неудобно в его присутствии, повеселела и еще больше раскрепостилась, пуская громкие заявления о том, чтобы на его месте сделала она, будь у нее большое наследство от покойного отца.

Сначала вся компания старалась идти вместе насколько это позволяла ширина дороги, но потом все разделились на группки и рассеялись по парку. Миссис Чэпмен, разговорившись с миссис Бэрбоун о необходимости раз в год полностью обновлять туалет, присела на лавочку у фонтана в тени абрикосового дерева. Обе сестры мистера Грейвса с Тиной и Куинни свернули на более узкую дорогу; вскоре к ним присоединились джентльмены, но потом как-то вышло, что Криденс и мистер Грейвс откололись от их компании и пошли своей дорогой, свернув налево к небольшому декоративному прудику, увитому еще не распустившимися кувшинками и лилиями.

В воздухе стоял сладкий, но слегка терпкий запах сирени и ракитника. И лишь редкие порывы слабого ветерка, волнующего зеркальную гладь пруда мелкой рябью, приносили приятную прохладу воды. На противоположном берегу Криденс заметил умостившуюся рядом с кустом жимолости лавочку с витиеватым кованым узором на спинке и ножках и направился к ней, уверенный, что мистер Грейвс последует за ним. На душе у него было странное спокойствие. Ни следа недавней неловкости и нервозности, ничего. И хотя мистер Грейвс вёл себя немного отстранённо и даже сухо, все равно это было лучше, чем его обычное высокомерие. Его несвойственное поведение не напрягало, а наоборот расслабляло, и Криденс чувствовал себя уверенно, даже игриво. Он был готов к абсолютно любым разговорам, возможно, даже обсудить произошедшее, хотя он отлично понимал, что это очень хрупкий лёд, ступив на который, можно лишь надеяться на собственную осторожность и просчитаность.

Усевшись на лавку, Криденс медленно обвел взглядом водоём, на мгновение задерживаясь на фигуре Грейвса, стоящей рядом с противоположным концом лавки. На какой-то миг ему даже показалось, что тот колеблется, неуверенный, сесть ли ему рядом или же нет. Но спустя мгновение он все же тихо присел, тут же скрещивая лодыжки.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, прислушиваясь к тихому плеску воды и шуршащему в ветках почти олиствившихся деревьев ветру. Но вскоре Криденсу надоело это безмолвие, особенно когда у него в голове крутилось так много вопросов, норовящих слететь с языка.

 — Я имел честь послушать о прелестях вашего родного дома, — начал он, бросив короткий взгляд на задумчивый профиль Грейвса. — Ваши сестры говорили, что вы очень привязаны к родным местам и вскоре планируете вернуться.

 — Отнюдь, уверяю вас, я не так привязываюсь к местам, как следовало бы, — тут же ответил мистер Грейвс, и Криденс уловил в его голосе еле заметную горечь, скрывающуюся за равнодушием. — Но они правы — я действительно планирую вернуться, как только разберусь со всеми делами. Хотя, должен признаться, мне будет очень жаль покидать эти места. Здесь поистине очень красиво.

 — Но не так красиво, как у вас на севере?

 — Нет, не так. Но вот что я вам скажу, всякое мнение субъективно: дело не в том, правду ли оно освещает; дело в том, что оно значит для тебя. Для меня Одли Энд с его парками, первобытной природой и окружающими видами — единственное, куда я хочу возвращаться и единственное, куда я с величайшем удовольствием возвращаюсь.

На мгновение воцарилось молчание, прерываемое лишь шепотом ветра. Криденс обдумывал сказанные мистером Грейвсом слова, припоминая, как в первую их встречу тот предостерегал его от привязанности к местам, и вот, что получается: сам мистер Грейвс отрицает собственные утверждения. Парадокс.

 — Вам не бывает там одиноко? — вдруг спросил Криденс, откинув со лба прядь волос. — Все-таки, насколько я знаю, ваше поместье находится в довольно отдаленном от поселений месте. Должно быть вашим сестрам иногда бывает скучно без приемов и визитов соседей.

 — Не думаю, они не относятся к тем людям, которые любят развлекать соседей и, в свою очередь, посмеиваться над ними. К тому же, положа на сердце руку, они не так уж много времени проводят дома. Наш отец оставил им отличную усадьбу Бертон Агнес в Йоркшире, которую купил при жизни в надежде провести там с нашей матушкой старость. Но она умерла, когда мне не было ещё и двенадцати, поэтому поместье он решил сдавать в аренду, хотя все равно большую часть времени оно пустовало. Что касается меня, я абсолютно спокойно могу прожить без светских вечеров. Но все же время от времени мне следует появляться в обществе, хотя бы для того, чтобы показать людям, что я не дикарь.

С губ мистера Грейвса сорвался смешок, и Криденс удивленно повернул к нему голову, тут же наталкиваясь на внимательный взгляд, отчего захотелось немедленно отвести глаза. Черты лица Грейвса были безэмоциональны и абсолютно нечитаемы, и только приоткрытые на выдохе губы подтверждали, что Криденсу ничего не послышалось и что тот действительно почти засмеялся.

 — Вы не боитесь, что о вас пойдут сплетни?

 — Нисколечко. В основе каждой сплетни лежит хорошо проверенная безнравственность. А это лишь плохая привычка, которая ничего, кроме отвращения, не вызывает. Так зачем же портить себе аппетит? К тому же распускать свои догадки и суждения склонны люди, далёкие от понимания истины. До таких мне нет никакого дела.

 — В чем-то вы правы, но ведь мы ничего не знаем наверняка. Я хочу сказать, что люди способны на любые неожиданные поступки. Составив о ком-то определенное мнение, вы внезапно можете обнаружить, что оно оказалось абсолютно верным. Не всегда — но не так уж и редко, — возразил Криденс.

 — Правда? Тогда что вы скажете обо мне? Какое ваше мнение?

Такой вопрос обескуражил Криденса, мазнув румянцем его щеки. Он сглотнул, потупивши взгляд на покачивающуюся в воде кувшинку, пытаясь подобрать нужные и не обидные слова. Прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Криденс наконец смог ответить. Он откинулся на спинку лавки и, внимательно посмотрев на терпеливо ожидающего Грейвса, сказал:

 — Должен вам признаться, сперва вы показались мне довольно неприятным человеком… — Криденс чуть запнулся, пытаясь выровнять голос и добавить в тон как можно больше невозмутимости. — Хотя я и судил вас поспешно, основываясь на собственных убеждениях, возможно, даже немного переборщил с предрассудками. Но вы предоставили достаточно поводов думать о вас дурно. И сейчас я не имею ни малейшего желания ворошить прошлое и перечислять все ваши пороки, которые я считал, да и считаю, просто возмутительными. Если позволите, я скажу вам, что на данный момент я в полной растерянности и просто не знаю, что думать о вас. Иногда мне кажется, что с настроением у вас меняется личность, что каждый раз не может не вводить в тупик.

 — Вы так озадачены, потому что судили меня предвзято с самого начала и до сих пор так и не остановились. Это естественно, что при наличии предубеждений люди склонны оценивать любые действия человека с плохой стороны, что бы он не совершал и как бы себя не вел. Видеть и подмечать лишь то, что, по их мнению, должен иметь такой человек.

Такие слова Грейвса Криденса немного оскорбили, так как поставили под сомнение его умение объективно оценивать ситуацию, но, взяв себя в руки, он равнодушно пожал плечами, словно такой ответ никак не впечатлил и не задел его самолюбие.

 — Но вы не можете отрицать, что были заносчивы, высокомерны… — с каждым словом, как он не старался одернуть себя, голос набирал тембр, а в груди нагревалась давняя упрятанная обида. Воспоминания последних двух недель всплывали в памяти, только подливая масло в огонь, — неискренни и даже нетактичны. В первую же нашу встречу вы весьма прозрачно намекнули на характер моей матушки, причем не могу не подчеркнуть, что вы основывались на молве соседей. И даже не пытайтесь отрицать это.

Он умолк и с немалым негодованием увидел по выражению лица мистера Грейвса, что его слова не пробудили в нем ни малейшего раскаяния. Тот лишь удивленно вскинул брови, будто не веря сказанному. С притворным спокойствием он наконец ответил:

 — Я ни в коем случае не хотел оскорбить миссис Бэрбоун, но прошу прощения, если вам показалось обратное.

Криденс чуть не фыркнул. Ему захотелось тут же крикнуть «вздор!» и опровергнуть его слова, потому что в них не было ни капли сожаления, лишь чистая самоуверенность, от которой сводило скулы. Сделав глубокий вдох и уняв раздражение, Криденс испытующе посмотрел на Грейвса, пытаясь хоть как-то понять, о чем тот вообще думает, раз позволяет себе такое поведение. Но следующие его слова повергли его в ещё большее недоумение.

 — Мне была любопытна ваша реакция, — сказал он, кидая мимолетный взгляд на Криденса. Последнему показалось, что уголки его губ чуть дрогнули. — Ведь только в неприятных ситуациях люди открывают своё истинное лицо, не так ли?

 — Я удивлен, что вы решили узнать меня вот так вот сразу, чуть ли не с самого порога.

Грейвс промолчал, лишь улыбнулся шире и слегка наклонил голову. Лучи солнца скользили по его черным волосам, окрашивая их золотом, путались в густых ресницах и застывали яркими огоньками в глазах. Сейчас он казался как никогда юным, и у Криденса даже мелькнула почти безумная мысль, что тот младше него, хотя, если верить словам миссис Бенсон, ему этой зимой исполнилось двадцать пять.

Они сидели довольно близко друг к другу, так, что при желании Криденс легко мог прикоснуться к его бедру своим, ему нужно было лишь чуть двинуть ногой. И это осознание близости внезапно с такой силой ударило в голову, что взгляд на мгновение заволокло дымкой и перехватило дыхание. Криденс сглотнул, почувствовав, как начинают потеть его ладони, которые он незаметно пытался вытереть о штаны. Возмущение как рукой сняло. Оно ушло, уступив месту волнению. Перед глазами проскакивали обрывки воспоминаний, которые как углем жгли губы и трещали на коже. Ему казалось, что воздух вокруг них накалился, внезапно стал густым и вязким, отчего сжимало грудь и приходилось делать глубокие, как можно более беззвучные вдохи. Желание выяснить правду стало настолько невыносимым, что Криденс только тогда осознал, что говорит, когда последнее, успевшее скользнуть с его губ, перед тем, как его резко перебили, слово застыло удивлением и секундной растерянностью на лице Грейвса.

 — Мистер Грейвс, то, что случилось в гостиной во вторник-

За все время, проведенное вместе, ни один из них не затрагивал темы случившегося три дня назад, и Криденс искренне надеялся, что она и не всплывет — хотя он был готов в случае чего пойти в наступление или же наоборот обороняться. Он ожидал, что кто-то из его сестер не вытерпит и поинтересуется у мистера Грейвса, почему тот в такой спешке покидал их дом, когда они натолкнулись на него по дороге, или сам Грейвс обмолвится, рассказав о своем внезапном отъезде. Но чего он точно никак не ожидал, так это того, что человеком, начавшем этот разговор, окажется он сам.

 — Было ошибкой, — за него продолжил мистер Грейвс. Все его спокойствие вновь стало сухим и холодным. Линия плеч ожесточилась и казалась тугой и острой. Взгляд опустел, помрачнел, наливаясь презрением, вот только Криденсу было не понятно, к кому относилось это презрение: к нему, или же к самому себе. — Вам следует выкинуть из головы произошедшее вместо того, чтобы так зацикливаться на нем.

 — Извольте, но я вовсе не зацикливаюсь, — возмутился Криденс, чувствуя приливший к щекам жар. — Поймите меня правильно, я просто хочу понять, что произошло. Вы обязаны объяснить мне.

 — Тогда я вынужден разочаровать вас. Объяснения повлекут за собой только новые вопросы, ответить на которые я уже не смогу.

С этими словами мистер Грейвс резко поднялся и повернулся к Криденсу, стараясь не сталкиваться с ним взглядом. Его брови были немного нахмурены, а губы плотно сжаты.

 — Через неделю я с моими сестрами собираюсь ненадолго навестить Одли Энд. Для меня будет честью, если вы с леди Куинни и леди Тиной присоединитесь к нам, — учтиво сказал он, слегка поклонившись.

Криденс поразился, с какой невозмутимостью он вымолвил все это, так, словно никакой неловкости между ними и в помине не было. Сглотнув, он на мгновение опустил взгляд на кончики своих сапог, пытаясь обдумать неожиданное предложение. Криденс никогда раньше не был на севере Англии, да и вообще он не выезжал за пределы Хартфордшира, так что путешествие в Одли Энд было довольно заманчивым и соблазнительным. Единственное, что вызывало подозрение — это само предложение. Они ведь не были друзьями, да и даже на хороших знакомых тянули с трудом, так к чему такое невиданное великодушие?

 — Я благодарю вас за такое прекрасное предложение, но боюсь, что ни я, ни мои сестры не сможем принять его, — ответил Криденс, надеясь показать голосом свою благодарность и сожаление из-за вынужденного отказа.

 — Отчего же? — удивился тот.

 — Нам нечем отблагодарить вашу щедрость-

 — Ах, вот вы где! — внезапно раздался звонкий голос миссис Бэрбоун, и через миг сама его носительница показалась на тропинке, ведущей к пруду, возле которого они находились. — Мы уж с миссис Чэпмен начали волноваться, что вы, никого не предупредив, отправились на охоту.

 — Ни в коем случае, маменька. Это было бы невежливо с нашей стороны, — театрально возмутился Криденс, улыбнувшись.

 — Я тоже так подумала. Мистер Грейвс, тут просто удивительная природа. Я в неописуемом восторге, и как вам только хочется отсюда уехать?

Миссис Бэрбоун была неисправимой манипуляторшей, не умевшей как следовать манипулировать. Грейвс вежливо ответил ей то же, что и всегда — что в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше — заверив её, что, возможно, иногда будет приезжать в эти края, дабы вспомнить былое и навестить знакомых. А потом по его лицу скользнула какая-то тень, словно ему пришло что-то на ум, и, кинув быстрый взгляд на Криденса, в котором тот уловил вызов и веселье, повернулся к его матушке:

 — Миссис Бэрбоун, позвольте мне пригласить ваших дочерей и сына в Одли Энд. Через неделю я с моими сестрами — возможно, к нам еще присоединятся мой кузен и мистер Скамандер — собираемся проведать наш дом и задержаться там не больше недели. Конечно, вы тоже приглашены, и, если захотите, можете присоединиться к нам. Вчера я написал письмо с такой же просьбой вашему мужу. Он разрешил, так что вы смело можете принять мое предложение. Я буду очень рад новым лицам в Одли Энде. Вы можете не отвечать сразу, как это сделал ваш сын, а сперва хорошо подумать.

Как миссис Бэрбоун не пыталась скрыть свой восторг, у неё это абсолютно не получилось. По одному только движению руки, взлетевшей к груди, можно было понять, какой ответ она собирается дать.

 — А какой же ответ вам дал мой сын? — поинтересовалась она, бросая предупреждающий взгляд на Криденса.

 — Он отказался.

По её лицу тут же скользнула тень негодования. Криденс почти физически чувствовал внезапно охвативший его стыд. Конечно же, его матушка согласится. Одно только слово, что её девочки будут в компании таких благородных джентльменов, смело любые правила этикета или хотя бы понимания того, что все это слишком.

 — Мистер Грейвс, у вас поистине щедрая душа. Мы с большой благодарностью принимаем ваше предложение, правда, Криденс? — весело обратилась она к уныло склонившему голову Криденсу, вынуждая того хотя бы кивнуть в знак согласия. — Но, думаю, мне стоит остаться дома: у меня уже не тот возраст, чтобы преодолевать такое расстояние. А вот мои девочки и Криденс с удовольствием присоединятся к вам.

 — Тогда через неделю в понедельник я пришлю за ними экипаж. Хотя, думаю, мои сестры еще осведомят вас обо всем в подробностях в письме. Подозреваю, что даже и не в одном, — удовлетворено улыбнулся Грейвс.

И вся троица медленно направилась в сторону дома, а в воздухе ещё долго стоял звон радостных выкриков миссис Бэрбоун.


	5. Chapter 5

Неделя прошла быстро, так как была наполнена предпоездочными подготовками, хлопотами и возбужденными разговорами о красотах севера Англии и его благоприятного воздуха. Восхищенные и довольные возгласы миссис Бэрбоун не утихали ни не секунду, а сама она пребывала в прекраснейшем расположении духа, отчего была еще более несноснее и несдержаннее, чем обычно.

На следующий же день после визита в Хартфорд, она, с самого утра распорядившись о необходимых вещах, которые нужно взять с собой в Одли Энд, и приказав гувернантке помочь девочкам привести их в порядок, отправилась к миссис Паркинсон, чтобы похвалиться невероятной удачей, вдруг снизошедшей на неё несчастную и пославшей столь удивительного и великодушного джентльмена с севера.

Куинни и Тина были, возможно, не столь взбудоражены будущей поездкой, как их дражайшая матушка, но все же они тоже с нетерпением ждали понедельника. К довольно большому разочарованию Криденса, они приняли предложение Грейвса погостить неделю в Одли Энде как данность, так, словно ничего другого и не ожидали. Это немного обидело его, ведь кто-кто, а они-то должны были понять всю щекотливость и странность такого приглашения, а не отдаваться чувству бездумного счастья и радости, которую ничто не может смутить.

 — Криденс, перестань во всем видеть лишь подвох, — с явным упреком в голосе сказала ему тогда Тина, подшивая кружево на воротнике легкого персикового платья для сна и чуть щурясь от яркого солнечного света, лившегося из открытого настежь окна гостиной. — Если я полагаю, что мой сосед непорядочен, и отношусь к нему с недоверием, он и будет таким по моей вине. Так что заканчивай ерничать, Криденс. Мистер Грейвс и его милые сестры просто пригласили нас отгостить у себя. Что в этом плохого? К тому же они оказались очень приятными и интересными людьми, а с сестрами мистера Грейвса мы так восхитительно поговорили, когда были у них в гостях!

Криденс промолчал, лишь фыркнул на её слова, не желая начинать перепалку и доказывать свою правоту. Пусть думают, что хотят. Пусть тешатся своими иллюзиями насчет доброты сестер Грейвса и бескорыстности их брата. Он на это не поведется.

Но в ночь перед поездкой в Одли Энд Криденс не мог сомкнуть глаз. Его голова гудела от мыслей, молниеносно сменявших друг друга, резко перескакивающих из одной крайности в другую, из одного воспоминания в другое, заставляя хмуриться и словно при мигрени тереть пальцами ноющие виски; его щеки пылали, а на лбу выступила испарина. Криденс глубоко вдохнул через зубы, чувствуя охватившее все его существо смятение, которое жаром омывало его тело и жгло кожу. Комната казалась душной, простыни тяжёлыми, а гул сердца отдавал пульсацией в ушах и сотрясал грудь. Ему необходим был свежий воздух, иначе он задохнётся под наплывом собственных мыслей и тревог. Поднявшись с постели, Криденс медленно, стараясь не делать резких движений, накинул на плечи халат из тонкого хлопка, подошёл к окну, расположенному как раз напротив его кровати, и, отодвинув в сторону ажурные занавески, открыл створки, которые жалобно скрипнули в тишине комнаты. В легкие тут же хлынула ночная прохлада, и Криденс прикрыл глаза, ощущая, как потихоньку остывает его кожа, а мысли становятся на свои места, лениво ворочась в голове.

Было очень раннее утро. Настолько ранее, что рассвет ещё лежал где-то за верхушками далеких елей, а на чёрноте неба ярко блестели точечки звезд. Тишина казалась оглушающей, неестественной и почти ощутимой. Криденс окинул взглядом смутные очертания еле заметных в свете серебристой луны шпилей деревьев, усыпанных холодным блеском ночи, и вздохнул, чувствуя ноющую где-то под рёбрами неизбежность и даже некую обреченность, на какую подписала его и его сестёр мать, дав согласие мистеру Грейвсу.

Криденс откровенно не понимал, зачем и, главное, почему мистер Грейвс так внезапно пригласил их к себе в Одли Энд — в родовое поместье Грейвсов, исток их родословной. Да он вообще не понимал его действий, которые не поддавались никакой логике и из которых никак не удавалось извлечь нормальное объяснение происходящего. Из слов самого Грейвса оказалось, что в первую же их встречу он проверял его, специально подстроив и разыграв неприятную ситуацию с его семьёй. Это был его план, план моментального знакомства с человеком с негативной стороны и мгновенная проверка его умения оставаться учтивым и благородным в самых неожиданных ситуациях.

Значит, где взять гарантии, что его приглашение тоже не было очередной проверкой? Если это так, то Криденс уверен, что благодаря их матушке и её одержимой и безумной идеи замужества её дочерей, они полностью её провалили. Но что если это всего лишь его очередная прихоть или щедрая сторона характера, вызванная гордостью? Ведь почти все его поступки проистекают из неё. Она сближала его с добродетелями больше иных его чувств, заставляла быть щедрым и великодушным, тратить деньги, щеголять гостеприимством, помогать арендаторам и смягчать нужду бедняков. Фамильная гордость и сыновняя гордость — насколько Криденс знал, тот очень гордился своим отцом — понуждают его к этому. Не опозорить свой род, не показать отсутствие похвальных качеств — поистине могучая побудительная причина.

Поэтому вполне возможно, что это приглашение было актом благотворительности, и эта мысль оскорбляла Криденса, выводила из себя, он считал, что благотворительность — это милостыня, неравенство, освященное милосердием. Его семья в этом не нуждается.

Обнадеживало лишь то, что это, в принципе, не могло быть правдой. Здесь нет никакой выгоды для самого Грейвса. Обычно люди занимаются благотворительностью для того, чтобы доказать кому-то или самому себе, что они щедры, самодостаточны и думают о ближних, и делают они это открыто, так открыто, чтобы сумма, вложенная ими в постройку какой-то школы для детей из необеспеченных семей, блистала на первой полосе утренней газеты, которую подаст им слуга за завтраком и от которой на их губах появится довольная улыбка. Вполне возможно, что Грейвс тоже был таким: тешил свое самолюбие, надевая маску благодетеля. Но не в этом случае. Ведь о таком его, безусловно, щедром жесте не узнает никто, никто не воздаст ему должное, кроме, пожалуй, лишь их самих. Хотя, если бы это вдруг оказалось правдой, Криденс бы абсолютно пересмотрел свои взгляды на богатых людей и даже зауважал мистера Грейвса.

«Воистину благие дела творятся негласно», — любил говорить мистер Бэрбоун, и эта истина твердо укоренилась в сознании самого Криденса. Именно поэтому он практически не допускал мысли, что это приглашение может быть дружеским, что сделал мистер Грейвс это только из чистых и искренних побуждений понравиться. Потому что уж слишком это было бы просто для него, а там, где это «просто», нужно готовиться к неожиданностям.

Все это сбивало с толку, и сейчас Криденс был смущён и растерян собственной неуверенностью. Мнение, чётко сложившееся при первой встрече — признаться, довольно нелестное мнение — пошатнулось. Чем ближе он узнавал мистера Грейвса, тем сильнее и неуклоннее начало меняться его представление о нём, парадоксальным образом становясь всё более и более неопределённым и очень размытым. Каким-то образом высокомерие и гордость сочетались в нем с учтивостью и вежливостью, которые, причем, теперь вовсе не казались такими напускными и фальшивыми, какими они были сначала. К тому же Криденс нашёл его вполне интересным собеседником после их небольшой беседы в саду у пруда. И это поистине ужасно! Найти человека приятным после того, как решил его ненавидеть.

Поэтому после долгих раздумий Криденс сделал заключение, что будет относиться к нему так, как того будет заслуживать своим поведением сам Грейвс, а значит, если тот будет продолжать в меру любезничать и быть вполне нормальным молодым человеком без своих эгоцентричных и высокомерных замашек, какими он злоупотреблял при первой встрече и на балу, он будет с такой же учтивостью и вежливостью относиться к нему.

Хотя, если подумать, самым большим несчастьем была вовсе не его появляющаяся приязнь, а то, что он позволил себе думать о нем в другом ключе, вовсе не так, как о знакомом или друге; так, как мужчина не должен думать о другом мужчине. Это осознание сводило с ума и лишало душевного спокойствия. Оно омывало тело будоражащем жаром, и от одной лишь мысли о том, что могло бы произойти тогда в гостиной, о том, как близко они сидели в саду у озера, его щеки заливала густая краска, а внутри что-то неустанно тянуло и томило.

Криденс помотал головой, будто пытаясь вытряхнуть из неё неуместные и позорные мысли и желания. То, что он испытывал по отношению к мистеру Грейвсу, было ничем иным, как обычным равнодушием и, возможно, смятением, которое временами сменялась на легкую симпатию. И все. Больше ничего и быть не могло! Во всяком случае, не должно.

Но было и еще одно немаловажное чувство, очень скользкое и довольно неприятное, прекрасно отрезвляющее и диссонирующие с другими, более приятными. Чувство недоверия — так и не исчезнувший остаток его предвзятого суждения о богатых людях, не взирающий на то, что чувство отвращения и острая неприязнь, которые он испытывал к нему сначала, полностью истощились.

Это недоверие оказалось мучительнее всего! Из всех человеческих чувств именно оно самое предательское по своему воздействию и самое коварное в своих проявлениях; его труднее всего побороть благородной натуре. Ведь, когда возникает недоверие, все кажется сомнительным. То, что раньше виделось безобидным, приобретает оттенок вины; под влиянием страха и подозрительности любое слово и любой поступок представляются в искаженном виде. И, перебирая события в голове, Криденс просто не знал, чему верить. Он был искренен с Грейвсом, говорил то, что думает, и поэтому он тогда на пруду открыто сказал Грейвсу, что ему кажется, что с настроением у него меняется и сама личность. Быть может, это вовсе не из-за настроения или гордости, а из-за чего-то совсем иного, того, что каким-то образом имеет над ним большую власть, заставляя каждый раз надевать разные маски.

Криденс не любил находиться в неведении и не знать, чего ожидать.

Он вспомнил бал и то, как надменно вели себя его сестры, то, каким неприветливым казался и он сам, но потом словно что-то изменилось и за этим последовало приглашение на кофе в Хартфорд, а потом и в Одли Энд! Разве это не подозрительно?

Все его мелкие страхи и подозрения слились в одно огромное дурное предчувствие.

Ему внезапно пришли на ум слова отца, сказанные еще в первый день его знакомства с мистером Грейвсом в гостиной, — слова о каких-то делах. Потому что потом эти же «дела» фигурировали еще в нескольких их встречах. Самая последняя, к примеру, произошла через два дня после их визита на кофе в Хартфорд-хаус. Грейвс тогда целых два часа просидел с мистером Бэрбоуном в его кабинете, а вышел с целой кипой каких-то документов и усталым, но довольным взглядом. Что это были за бумаги Криденс так и не узнал, а отец не спешил рассказывать, поэтому он решил пока пустить хотя бы это на самотек, надеясь, что со временем все равно что-нибудь да выяснит.

На востоке вспыхнуло красной полосой небо. Казалось, что там раскололась темнота, сплетшая горизонт и небеса в единое черное полотно, усыпанное бисером звезд, и из распаленной расщелины медленно начал просачиваться диск солнца. Воздух посвежел и наполнился утренней влажностью, от которой волосы упрямо вились и лезли в глаза. Холод покалывал открытые участки кожи, отчего Криденс вздрогнул, сильнее укутываясь в свой халат и отчаянно желая, чтобы этот день никогда не наступал.

***

Карету подали как раз тогда, когда, позавтракав, семья Бэрбоунов устроилась в гостиной. Миссис Бэрбоун раздавала своим дочерям напутственные, щедрые указания, как нужно себя вести в компании джентльменов, не скупясь на вульгарные советы и остроты флирта, ничуть не стесняясь присутствии своего супруга и Криденса, каким такие подробности слышать было вовсе не обязательно. Мистер Бэрбоун молчал, лишь изредка весело поглядывал на свою жену, а потом поворачивался к Криденсу и подмигивал, мол: «Чего только не придумают незамужние женщины и к каким хитростям не постыдятся прибегнуть, лишь бы выйти замуж».

Когда на улице послышались сбивчивый стук копыт и поскрипывание колес экипажа, все как по команде повскакивали на ноги, и начались последние хлопоты. По дому то и дело разносились взволнованные оклики миссис Бэрбоун, которая боялась, чтобы её девочки не забыли ничего из вещей туалета и все правильно упаковали, торопливый топот ног гувернантки, шорох ткани и скрип половиц.

Наконец, собрав все чемоданы и коробки с шляпами воедино и погрузив их в карету, все начали прощаться друг с другом. Миссис Бэрбоун чуть не плакала то ли от нежелания расставаться, то ли от неописуемой радости от перспективы удачного замужества своих девочек — на меньшее она и не рассчитывала, — то и дело её рука взлетала в воздух с кружевным платком и смахивала невидимые слезы. Её супруг был более скуп на проявление столь бурных эмоций, он лишь весело усмехнулся, по очереди поцеловав в щеку Тину и Куинни и приобняв Криденса, пожелал им счастливой дороги и посоветовал ни в коем случае не следовать советам их матушки, которыми та раскидывалась пару минут назад в гостиной. За это мистер Бэрбоун получил полный недовольства и глубокого оскорбления взгляд жены и звонкий смех Куинни.

Когда прощальные слова и напутствия приутихли и компания молодых людей уселась в карету, хлопнув дверцей, экипаж тронулся в путь.

На самом деле изначально план состоял в том, чтобы Бэрбоуны поехали вместе с Грейвсами на двух каретах, но в последнем письме сестер, которое пришло на днях, шла речь про то, что их брат с сёстрами решил отправиться не в понедельник, как договаривались, а в субботу, чтобы приехать первыми и приготовить поместье к приему гостей. Это немного расстроило миссис Бэрбоун, которая лелеяла мысль о том, что её девочки проведут целый день в дороге в такой компании, и она ещё долго разочарованно вздыхала и что-то бурчала себе под нос. Криденс счёл такое решение Грейвса вполне себе правильным, но все же где-то на закромах его сознания, где теплилась мысль о возможности узнать мистера Грейвса получше, пробежал холодок горечи, который Криденс предпочёл не заметить и не зацикливаться на нем, потому что у него появилась более приятная истома ожидания, на какое-то время потупившая былые тревоги и подозрения.

За окном поскрипывающего и качающегося из стороны в сторону экипажа мелькал и неуклонно менялся пейзаж. Аккуратные пашни с редкими фермерскими домиками, укутанные живой изгородью и плодородными деревцами, постепенно сменялись дикими лугами, только-только начинающими буйствовать разнообразием цветов и запахов. Невысокие холмы с одинокими полосами леса становились все круче и больше, рассыпаясь изогнутыми линиями аж до самого горизонта, сколько охватывал взгляд. «Благо хоть погода не подвела», — думал Криденс, разглядывая затерянные в сочной траве звездочки одуванчиков и еле заметные сине-фиолетовые пятнышки незабудок.

В Ройстоне, расположенном как раз на границе Хартфордшира и Кембриджшира, они остановились, чтобы поменять коней и отобедать в местном ресторанчике с облезлой позолотой на вывеске и скрипучими дверями с разноцветным витражом. Кое-как перекусив грибным супом, который подала молодая девушка в белом фартуке, повязанном на темно-зеленую, испачканную в муке юбку, и выпив горького кофе с вишневой шарлоткой, Бэрбоуны продолжили путь.

 — А вот я завидую путешественникам, — мечтательно заявила Куинни после того, как они выехали за пределы города и двинулись на север по посыпанной мелкими камешками дороге. Внутри карета была обита бордовым бархатом, что хорошо сочетался с чёрным деревом, из которого и была сделана коляска. На окнах висели занавески кофейного цвета, предназначенные укрывать пассажиров от ярких лучей солнца. Но сейчас они были отодвинуты в стороны и перевязаны золотистой лентой, так как солнца хотелось куда больше, чем создающегося ими полумрака. Куинни с восторгом наблюдала за открывающимися перед ними весенними видами, и нежные лучи солнца мягким блеском ложились на её румяные щеки и рыжеватые волосы, заплетались в кружево её шляпки на голове. Её руки были сложены на коленях, а пальцы медленно перебирали ткань платья. Она выглядела еще более юной, наполненной неиссякаемой энергией и веселостью. — Жизнь во время путешествия — это мечта в чистом виде! Каждый день новые пейзажи, места, лица, невозможно впасть в тоску и уныние, когда все вокруг манит взгляд и разжигает интерес. Только сейчас я поняла, как скучала дома. Вот бы так ехать и ехать и никогда не останавливаться!

 — Осторожнее с желаниями, Куинни, — назидательно сказал Криденс, усмехнувшись, заметив проскользнувшую по лицу сестры тень недовольства, — они имеют вполне себе неприятное свойство сбываться.

Тина бросила на него хитрый взгляд и подмигнула сестре.

 — Послушай нашего дорогого Криденса, Куинни, у него неисчерпаемый запас жизненной мудрости, которым он так щедро делится с не знающими ни жизни, ни мира нами, — улыбнулась она, а потом серьезным тоном, но с проскальзывающими нотками веселья обратилась уже к самому Криденсу. — Что, позволь узнать, подпитывает твои суждения? Уж не собственный ли опыт?

Оторвавшись от созерцания удивительных видов, Криденс нарочито громко вздохнул и укоризненно взглянул на обеих сестер, которые с нескрываемым любопытством неотрывно смотрели на него, ожидая, что тот скажет.

 — Разум и наблюдательность — залог опытности, — отчеканил он, с наигранной гордостью вскинув голову, и все трое звонко засмеялись, снова утыкаясь в пронизанный солнцем и покачивающийся за окном мир.

***

Так как поместье Одли Энд находилось в двенадцати милях на востоке от Ноттингема, они должны были прибыть на место лишь после обеда следующего дня, если их ничего не задержит в дороге, конечно. Проехав еще два часа по Кембриджскому графству, пересекая живописные долины с серебристыми водами далеких озер, экипаж резко свернул на северо-запад, огибая леса Тетфорда и мчась по границе Ратленда и Питерборо.

На ночлег Бэрбоуны остановились в каком-то безымянном городке Ратленда в придорожном отеле почти что на окраине этого поселения. Предложенные им комнаты были холодными и никак не гостеприимными. Кровать со смятыми простынями, прикроватная тумбочка, небольшой темно-коричневый комод на округлых ножках возле сквозившего окна и длинный узкий шкаф с резными дверцами по углам, — вот и вся роскошь, которой пришлось довольствоваться, но никто не сказал и слова против, так как для одной ночи такие апартаменты были более чем пригодны. Из-за того, что приехали они довольно поздно, хозяин, рассыпаясь в извинениях за неудобство, заверил их, что завтра им подадут завтрак в комнаты, если они того пожелают, но сегодня еды нет, так как кухарка уже отправилась домой, а предлагать объедки посетителям — правило плохого тона. Поэтому, съев остатки прихваченной еще в Ройстоне еды, Криденс с сестрами разбрелись по комнатам и улеглись спать. Ни холод, ни неудобства матрасов, ни гуляющие по полу сквозняки, — ничего не помешало усталым с дороги путникам быстро и крепко заснуть.

***

Как и предполагалось к обеду следующего дня они уже подъезжали к Одли Энду. Криденс чувствовал такое нетерпение увидеть родовой дом Грейвсов, что еле спокойно сидел на месте, постоянно ерзая и высовываясь из открытого окна, чтобы ничего не упустить из виду. Путь тянулся мимо поросших лесами низких холмов и поэтому, когда, свернув, экипаж резко выехал на ровно очерченную дорогу, в конце которой мелькнул угол здания, Криденс не смог сдержать удивленный вздох. Деревья расступились, открывая довольно большое озеро, окольцованное постриженным лугом с витиеватым узором цветов и низких декоративных кустиков шиповника, в конце которого маячило и само поместье. За ним раскинулся огромный парк, скрывающий в себе часть здания, поэтому с первого взгляда не удавалось оценить размеры дома, но, судя по переднему фасаду, они были довольно впечатляющими.

Само поместье удивительно гармонично вписывалось в окружающую его среду, так, словно изначально было создано под эти места самой природой, а не руками человека. Оно, бесспорно, было красивее и роскошнее Хэтфилд-хауса. Сделанное в якобинском стиле — смесь пуританского, сдержанного и массивного, с итальянским палладианским влиянием прибавляющем «вольнодумные» новшества, такие как пилястры, полукруглые арки, скульптурные медальоны и плоские крыши с балюстрадами — поместье казалось почти необычным. В нем ощущался превосходный вкус и впечатляющее мастерство его создателей, чувствовались родовые манеры Грейвсов: гордость, уверенность, изящество и грация. Время лишь усилило этот эффект, вьюном цепляясь за каменные стены и лепнину на окнах, под крышей и на дугах арок.

Одли Энд понравился Криденсу больше, чем Хэтфилд-хаус, в особенности не так своей красотой и великолепием, как атмосферой, источаемой его окрестностями. Все вокруг казалось каким-то родным и приветливым. Возможно, это была лишь игра света и ясного неба, но у него даже на мгновение появилось чувство, будто он вернулся домой. Криденс поспешил избавиться от этого весьма неуместного ощущения, списывая его на мимолетное восхищение очарованием новых мест.

Усталые кони ступали тяжело, медленно таща за собой карету, что поскрипывала и пошатывалась из стороны в сторону. Еще на подъезде к главному входу Криденс заметил, как из дома им навстречу вышли две девушки, бесспорно сами сестры Грейвса, джентльмен в лице мистера Грейвса и пара слуг. Экипаж остановился у одного из двух передних подъездов, увенчанных двумя колоннами и облицованных плитами полированного мрамора с резными вставками. Тина и Куинни счастливо заулыбались и кивнули обеим сестрам, которые приветствовали их с живейшей радостью, так несвойственной им. Криденс тоже улыбнулся, вежливо отвечая на расспросы о здравии родителей, дороге и о степени их усталости. Грейвс был как всегда учтив и сдержанно приятен, но Криденсу показалось, что он был более расслаблен, чем обычно: черты его лица сквозили искренней радостью, а в движениях рук не чувствовалась его обычная скованность и скупость.

Затем, удовлетворив любопытство или даже скорее церемонную любезность, без дальнейших проволочек они были проведены в дом. Распорядившись, чтобы вещи прибывших доставили в отведенные им комнаты, мистер Грейвс, памятуя о том, что гости приехали издалека, а значит устали с дороги, предложил им показать их комнаты, чтобы те смогли переодеться и отдохнуть.

Внутри поместье ничуть не уступало внешнему великолепию. Следуя за Грейвсом и его сестрами, Криденс активно вертел головой в разные стороны, жадно рассматривая каждую открывшуюся перед ним комнату, пытаясь не упустить ни одной детали и успеть насладиться искусной роскошью и неимоверной красотой вкуса. Каждое увиденное им помещение было по-своему уникально, не похоже на предыдущее, но и каким-то образом не выделялось на общем фоне. Все смотрелось гармонично: начиная с тяжелых портьер на больших окнах и заканчивая легкими хрустальными люстрами, свисающими с высоких потолков. Пройдя по длинному коридору, мимо нескольких гостиных, которые служили скорее для чаепития и светских бесед, чем для балов и больших приемов, они оказались у подножия мраморной лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж южного крыла к жилым помещениям.

 — Здесь находятся комнаты только для гостей, — осведомила их одна мисс Грейвс, легким взмахом руки очертив коридор второго этажа, куда они молча поднялись. — Хозяйские спальни находятся в западном крыле. Если вы захотите, позже мы проведем вам полную экскурсию по дому. Тут действительно есть на что посмотреть, даже несмотря на то, что наш братец успел похозяйничать здесь и попередвигать мебель в комнатах, — Она мягко усмехнулась и уверенно шагнула к одной из дверей, отпирая словно из ниоткуда появившемся в её пальцах ключом. — Прошу, проходите. Это будет твоя комната, Куинни.

Спальня Куинни, как и остальные две спальни — Тины и Криденса — оказалась довольно большой и удивительно светлой. Посредине стояла широкая кровать с балдахином из парчи, напротив неё располагался туалетный столик с огромным зеркалом в оправе из слоновой кости, а в углу стоял платяной шкаф, расписанный позолоченными узорами цветов. На окнах, выходящих в сад, висели тонкие занавески с витиеватым сплетением ниток, а на полу лежал большой персидский ковер. Обитые шелком стены придавали всему интерьеру мягкости, уюта и какой-то теплоты и легкости. Не было ощущения лишней роскоши и вычурности, какими обычно славились поместья высокопоставленных в обществе особ — любителей похвалиться количеством дорогих вещей в комнате. Тут все было изящным и подобранным с большой осторожностью и щепетильностью, все имело свое законное место.

 — Я покажу вам вашу комнату, — сказал мистер Грейвс Криденсу после того, как они, зайдя во временную спальню Куинни, насладились её красотой, открыто выразив все свое восхищение. Одна из его сестер вызвалась провести Тину в её покои и все ей там показать, но Куинни довольно робко заявила, что тоже хотела бы взглянуть на отведенную сестре комнату, поэтому они все вместе отправились на выход и разделились — дамы пошли в одну сторону, а молодые люди в другую.

Комната Криденса находилась на противоположном конце коридора за массивной дверью. Она была так же просторна, как и спальня Куинни, и имела практически такие же элементы мебели, за исключением, пожалуй, лишь туалетного столика; здесь вместо него стояло одно зеркало на весь рост. Из-за задернутых пурпурных штор внутри было довольно сумрачно, отчего блестящие предметы интерьера переливались медным, почти янтарным блеском, играя на стенах и потолке. Войдя в комнату и осмотревшись по сторонам, Криденс немного смутился, натыкаясь взглядом на аккуратно заправленную слугами кровать, помня о зашедшем следом за ним и замершем за его спиной мистере Грейвсе, но, сглотнув, он попытался как можно быстрее отмести подобные мысли до того, как его щеки зальет краска румянца.

Тишина, воцарившая между ними после того, как Криденс осмотрел свою комнату, казалась довольно неловкой и даже смущающей. Ведь они были одни посредине спальни, и Криденс усиленно думал, чем себя занять, чтобы перестать чувствовать себя так неуместно. Ему казалось, что он весь стал каким-то неуклюжим и несуразным в этом давящем молчании и блике золота на изголовье кровати.

 — У вас очень красивый дом, мистер Грейвс, — пытаясь придать тону как можно больше невозмутимости и спокойствия, сказал Криденс, но голос все же его подвел, чуть дрогнув на обращении.

Грейвс этой дрожи не заметил или же сделал вид, что не заметил. Он лишь слегка улыбнулся правым уголком губ и дружелюбно наклонил голову. В прозрачной темноте его глаза завораживающе блестели, ловя слабые лучи солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь плотную ткань штор.

 — Мне очень приятно, что вам он пришелся по вкусу. Поверьте, не каждый может оценить истинное великолепие.

 — Вы, я вижу, очень гордитесь своим имением? — тут же нашелся Криденс, почувствовав себя более уверенно.

 — Нисколько, — пожал плечами мистер Грейвс, чуть небрежно поправляя манжет сюртука. — Во мне только есть глубокое уважение к этому месту и больше ничего. Необязательно любить кого-то или что-то, чтобы быть привязанным к нему, ведь так?

 — Значит, вы привязаны к этому поместью?

 — Полагаю, как любой другой ребенок к отчему дому.

Тут за дверью послышались шаги, сопровождаемые тихим шуршанием подола платья, и заливистый смех — посмотрев апартаменты, девушки видимо решили, что отдохнуть можно и за чашечкой ароматного кофе в гостиной и не менее приятными беседами, поэтому возвращались на лестничную площадку. Словно опомнившись от чего-то, Грейвс резко выпрямился, немного нервно проведя рукой по волосам, и, бегло окинув взглядом Криденса, отвёл глаза в сторону, вперившись в мутный отблеск солнца на пустом канделябре, стоящем на комоде.

 — Пожалуй, оставлю вас наедине с собой. Вы проделали долгий путь сюда и нуждаетесь в отдыхе и спокойствии. Если захотите, позже вы можете присоединиться к нам в гостиной на первом этаже. Так что пока располагайтесь и чувствуйте себя как дома.

Криденс рассеянно кивнул, пытаясь поймать взгляд Грейвса, который как назло смотрел куда угодно, но только не на него. И когда ему это наконец удалось, он еле сдержал пробежавшую по коже дрожь восхищения и практически благоговения. В полумраке комнаты мистер Грейвс казался почти потусторонним; его тёмный силуэт чётко выделялся на фоне бледных стен, создавая поразительный, пугающий и одновременно завораживающий контраст цветов. Из острых линий его плеч сочились сила и грация, которые притягивали взгляд и которыми невозможно было насладиться и насытиться. Но Криденс также заметил, что его глаза, несмотря на живость тела, были уставшими и грустными, а в уголках губ собралась горечь.

Он почувствовал, как болезненно сжалась его грудь и что-то отчаянно заныло за кромкой рёбер. Грейвс снова о чём-то умалчивал, снова и снова они делали шаг назад и возвращались к сухой учтивости этикета. Криденс гулко сглотнул, пытаясь унять зарождавшееся раздражение. Все его слова имеют одну цель — скрыть то, что он думает на самом деле.

Кинув ещё один опустевший взгляд на Криденса, мистер Грейвс уже было развернулся к двери, чтобы покинуть комнату, но тут вдруг замер и, резко повернув голову, промолвил абсолютно лишенным эмоций, хрипловатым голосом:

 — Я рад, что вы здесь.

И с этим он быстро вышел, оставляя за собой шлейф мускусных духов и глухую тишину, застывшую в блеклой полоске света на полу и на циферблате больших часов из золоченой бронзы, стоявших рядом с канделябрами на комоде.

***

Переодевшись в более легкую одежду и попив воды из графина, Криденс спустился в гостиную, где нашёл своих сестёр в компании сестер Грейвса и их брата. Они о чём-то говорили, то и дело смеясь и шутя. По правде говоря, это немного напрягло Криденса, его подозрительность никуда не делась — лишь сильнее обострилась при виде таких «дружеских» посиделок. Он улыбнулся, пытаясь выглядеть спокойным и расслабленным наперекор внутреннему абсолютно противоположному состоянию.

Грейвс выглядел точно таким, как и при сегодняшней встрече, когда они только приехали, возможно, лишь чуть более рассеянным и немного отрешённым. Он практически все время молчал, лишь изредка для вида кивал и вставлял комментарии. В принципе неудивительно, что никто не заметил его состояния, ведь оно было очень похоже на его обычное поведение, только в этом случае, пожалуй, ещё не хватало горделивого взгляда и напыщенности в позе.

На ужин они перешли в столовую, где располагался большой шкаф с фарфоровым сервизом и виражной росписью на окнах. Усталость взяла своё, поэтому после отличного ужина, состоящего из трёх сменных блюд и десерта, Криденс с Тиной и Куинни поднялись к себе наверх.

Мягкость простыней вобрала в себя все накануне волновавшие Криденса мысли, поэтому он уснул, как только голова коснулась подушки, и крепко спал до самого утра.

***

Спустившись в столовую на следующее утро, Криденс обнаружил лишь двоих слуг, накрывавших на стол, и стоящего возле одного из окон мистера Грейвса. Он даже сперва не заметил его, захваченный красотой утреннего поместья, но, увидав стройную фигуру у окна, на мгновение замер у входа, не в силах оторвать взгляд от точеного профиля, обрамлённого утренней позолотой света, оставляющего на коже нежный отблеск и сглаживающего острые линии. Грейвс был действительно красив, он завораживал, таил в себе какое-то очарование и таинственность, которая отличала его от остальных и притягивала взгляды.

Опомнившись и вспомнив, для чего пришел, Криденс уверенно шагнул в комнату, все так же не отрывая глаз от мистера Грейвса. Сам он был отдохнувшим и бодрым, из черт его лица исчезли следы вчерашней растерянности и смятения, уступив перед натиском его природной весёлости и уверенности, поэтому он практически не ощущал той неловкости, которая обычно волновала его, когда он невольно засматривался на Грейвса.

 — Доброе утро, сэр, — громко поздоровался Криденс, заметив, как дрогнул мистер Грейвс от неожиданности. — Простите, я напугал вас.

 — Не стоит, я просто слишком задумался и не услышал, как вы зашли, — мягко сказал Грейвс, отходя от окна и останавливаясь напротив Криденса. — Как вам спалось? Отдохнули? Если есть что-то, что бы вы хотели поменять или если вам что-то нужно, не стесняйтесь сказать об этом мне или попросить прислугу. Они все к вашим услугам.

 — Спасибо, но, уверяю вас, я давно так чудно не спал, как сегодня, — вежливо ответил Криденс, внимательно смотря на Грейвса. Тот снова отвернулся к окну, задумчиво вглядываясь в раскинувшийся перед ним пейзаж. «Хорошо» прозвучало слишком тихо, чтобы быть уверенным, что это не было плодом фантазии.

Окна столовой выходили на внутреннюю сторону сада, который потом плавно переходил в целый парк с дикими и нетронутыми уголками первобытной природы, затерявшимися в его глубинах. С места, где стоял Криденс, был виден куст ракитника — его золотые и душистые, как мед, цветы жарко пылали на солнце, а трепещущие ветви гнулись под тяжестью соцветий.

В комнате повисла короткая пауза, нарушаемая лишь тихим звоном посуды, шорохом скатерти и шагами слуг, накрывающих на стол. Утреннее солнце сочилось в открытые настежь окна, скользя по гладким бокам кружек и графинов, стоящих на столе, и отбиваясь бликами на потолок, а лёгкий ветер наполнял помещение пьянящим ароматом сирени, волнуя тонкие занавески.

 — Чем, позвольте узнать, вы собираетесь занять себя после завтрака? — полюбопытствовал Криденс, невесомо касаясь пальцами угла стола и любуясь белизной блюдечек, аккуратно выуженных из серванта и выставленных на стол в честь приезда гостей. — Ни за что не поверю, что вы любите коротать время за книгами, когда погода благоволит хотя бы прогулке. Осмелюсь сказать, что вы вовсе не похожи на домоседа.

 — Я вижу, мне придётся отдать должное вашей проницательности, — Грейвс оторвался от окна и повернулся на звук голоса, в его взгляде мелькнуло что-то очень похожее на азарт, и Криденс усмехнулся, радуясь, что не только у него, по-видимому, сегодня хорошее расположение духа.

 — Неужто вы не привыкли к этому? — игриво спросил он, изогнув правую бровь и тщетно пытаясь вытеснить из головы навязчивую мысль о том, насколько все это смахивает на флирт. — Вас не так уж трудно раскусить, мистер Грейвс.

 — Неужели? Полагаю, вам просто повезло.

 — Или же вы просто плохо скрываетесь, а может — вовсе даже и не пытаетесь.

 — С чего бы мне от вас прятаться? — насмешливо спросил Грейвс, всем своим видом показывая, как его забавляет этот разговор.

 — У каждого есть пороки, которые так или иначе не хочется показывать другим, — спокойно ответил Криденс, удивляясь, как быстро они подступили к тонкой грани между игривостью и серьезностью.

 — И много у вас их?

 — Предостаточно.

 — Вы слишком откровенны.

Криденс растянул губы в улыбке.

 — Слишком откровенные слова несколько приглушают серьезность, не так ли?

 — Чрезмерная откровенность столь же неприлична, как и совершенная нагота, — твёрдо отчеканил Грейвс, и Криденсу даже на мгновение показалось, что эта тема задела его за живое, но эта мысль так же быстро исчезла, как и появилась, когда он заметил чуть подрагивающие уголки его губ. — Она слишком похожа на вульгарность и даже, не постесняюсь сказать, на грубость.

 — Вы порицаете меня?

 — Ни в коем разе! Ваша прямота и честность просто сбивают меня с толку и абсолютно обезоруживают.

Бесспорно, Грейвс лишь развлекался, не более. И, что самое главное, он, Криденс, не имел ничего против. Ему скорее даже нравилась эта на первый взгляд самая простая беседа, которая на самом деле была сплошь пропитана тщательно скрываемым весельем и нежеланием называть все своими именами.

 — Прямолинейность — самый быстрый способ избавиться от проблемы, — пылко проговорил Криденс, бросая на Грейвса пронзительный взгляд. — Лучше признаться в своей небезупречности, чем жить в самообмане. Разве вы со мною не согласны?

 — Возможно, но иногда лучше поверить в правдивость иллюзии, чем узнать истинность того, что за ней скрыто, — парировал Грейвс. — Поэтому люди ищут не истину, а иллюзию, с которой они могут спокойно жить.

 — Красивыми словами маскировать некрасивую ложь? Слишком тривиально, вам так не кажется?

Грейвс чуть усмехнулся и ступил шаг вперёд, опираясь рукой на стол. Слуги закончили с сервировкой и покинули помещение, поэтому сейчас они были одни.

 — Искренность всегда неуклюжа, — небрежно бросил он, вперивши взгляд куда-то за спину Криденса.

 — Я вижу, вы сторонник лжи, — покачал головой Криденс, чуть насмешливо заглядывая в глаза Грейвса.

 — Отнюдь, скорее я сторонник того обмана, при котором говорят правду таким образом, что в неё невозможно поверить.

 — И часто вам приходится прибегать к таким мерам предосторожности? — лукаво спросил Криденс, качнувшись на носках. — А это именно меры предосторожности. Ведь говоря правду таким образом, вы надеетесь на то, что ваш слушатель вам не поверит, а значит в крайнем случае все можно будет списать на шутку, этим лишая себя ответственности за сказанное.

По лицу Грейвса промелькнуло что-то наподобие смятения и ужасной усталости. Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чуть хмуря брови, словно отчаянно пытаясь на чём-то сосредоточиться. Его рука сначала метнулась к волосам, а потом сжала переносицу. Он нервно облизал губы, и Криденс подловил себя на том, что заворожено наблюдает за ним, за каждым его движением, за изгибом губ, за каждой проскользнувшей по лицу эмоцией. Он незаметно встряхнул головой, опуская взгляд на ажурную скатерть, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься, пытаясь как можно бесшумнее вдохнуть.

 — Это лишь доказывает то, что лучший выход — не говорить вовсе, — раздался голос Грейвса, заставивший его чуть вздрогнуть. Оторвавшись от бессмысленного разглядывания скатерти, он поднял на него глаза, тут же натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд напротив. На миг в глазах Грейвса что-то зажглось, что-то промелькнуло подобно молнии, оставляя лишь холодный осадок на самом дне зрачка. — Молчание — благодетель, которым, к сожалению, природа наделила не всех.

 — Но это ещё хуже, — вскричал Криденс, почувствовав внезапный наплыв уверенности, смешанной с обидой и разочарованием от того, что они все ходят вокруг да около, боясь подступиться ближе, от того, что под одним подразумевают совсем иное. — Вы утаиваете правду, а это тоже самое, что враньё, не находите?

 — Вы на что-то намекаете? — снова эта мимолетная вспышка во взгляде.

 — Что вы! Какой вздор! Я просто хочу сказать, что одна из самых отвратительных разновидностей лжи — молчание.

Увлёкшись разгорающимися внутри эмоциями и злостью на собственную неспособность достоверно описать, что именно хочет от себя, что хочет от Грейвса, Криденс упустил тот момент, когда между ними практически исчезло расстояние.

В воздухе повисло напряжение, потрескивающее на приоткрытых на выдохе губах. Криденс тяжело дышал, ему казалось, что в его легкие налили вязкую, липкую жидкость, мешающую свободно дышать и стянувшую его внутренности в тугой узел. Сделав судорожный вдох, он застыл, неуверенно смотря то в глаза мистера Грейвса, то постыдно опуская взгляд на его губы. Всем своим еством он чувствовал неутолимое желание податься вперёд, коснуться губами запретного, неизведанного и искусительного. Соблазн был слишком велик, но Криденс не двигался, стараясь обуздать внезапно возникшие, будоражащие желания.

Сам же Грейвс почему-то казался спокойным и даже расслабленным, словно к нему вся эта ситуация никак не относилась, и это не его пальцы сейчас прикасались к пальцам Криденса на столе. Прикосновение было почти невесомым, лёгким, но до одури обжигающим и волнующим. Криденс чувствовал, как жарко наливаются краской его щеки и как сильно бьется в груди его сердце, гоняя по телу раскалённую лаву, опаляющую вены и обнажающую нервные конечности.

Казалось, что время замерло, застыло, звуки утихли, погружая их в плотный вакуум. Все вокруг посерело и растворилось, оставляя лишь их двоих, солнечные лучи, запутавшиеся в ресницах и засевшие отблеском в глазах, и неуверенно касающиеся друг друга пальцы.

 — После завтрака нужно обязательно показать вам все прелести парка. В том году, весной, наш брат нанял голландского садовника, который просто прелестно облагородил главную аллею. Вам нужно посмотреть на это великолепие. Тюльпановые деревья в эту пору особенно прекрасны.

Звонкий голос одной из сестёр Грейвса заставил обоих невольно вздрогнуть и быстро отскочить друг от друга. Грейвс с напускным безразличием снова подошёл к окну, а Криденс, внезапно почувствовав слабость в ногах, тяжело опустился на стул, роняя голову на выставленную руку.

***

После завтрака по негласному согласию все отправились на прогулку в парк.

Грейвс вёл себя как ни в чем не бывало: вполне дружелюбно беседовал с Тиной, заинтересованно кивая и вежливо улыбаясь, ни разу не взглянув в сторону Криденса, что не могло не злить самого Криденса, который до сих пор не отошел от истории в столовой. Ему претила мысль о том, что из них двоих один он наделил случившееся смыслом и важностью. Потому что просто не может быть, чтобы только он испытывал все эти непонятные порывы, эмоции, возникающие в нем лишь от одного прикосновения, лишь от одного взгляда. Просто не может быть, чтобы Грейвс не ощущал, не замечал то смятение и неловкость в молчании, напряжение во взглядах и неуверенность в движениях рук.

Криденс не хотел верить, что все это было лишь недоразумением или еще хуже — плодом фантазии. Ведь похожее уже происходило, ведь так? Его подозрительность и какое-то паническое недоверие подсказывали ему, что и тот раз, когда ему показалось, что Грейвс хотел поцеловать его, был ошибкой, что он, Криденс, в очередной раз все не так понял и неверно истолковал. И хотя он не мог теперь точно сказать, что же тогда действительно произошло, так как был неуверен абсолютно во всем, Криденс был твердо убежден, что после произошедшего сегодня Грейвс посчитает его полным дураком с какими-то странными, даже извращенными и пошлыми замашками.

Но мысль о том, что его не так поймут, была куда еще терпимей, чем та, что мало того, что он теперь даже и не подозревает, что с этим всем делать дальше, так еще и испытывает абсолютно странные и противоречивые друг другу чувства. С одной стороны ему казалось, что в принципе ничего не изменилось: у него такие же смутные суждения по отношению к Грейвсу, возможно, чуть более приправленные патологическим недоверием. Но с другой стороны, та неопределенность пошла в абсолютно непонятное русло. И в этом Криденс даже себе не решался признаться.

Ему казалось странным, что вот он готов вспылить лишь от одного вида Грейвса, а в другой момент он любуется им, стоя к нему практически вплотную, и смотрит на его губы, хочет его губы. То, что если бы в столовую вовремя не спустились сестры Грейвса с Тиной и Куинни, он бы поцеловал мистера Грейвса, не давало ему покоя на протяжении всей прогулки. Его мучила эта навязчивая и сладкая мысль до дрожи в пальцах, до грохота сердца и до жара под кожей.

Криденс снова и снова прокручивал в голове все их беседы, пытаясь найти хоть малейший признак того, что поцелуй он Грейвса, тот не оттолкнул бы его. Но чем усиленнее он вспоминал все до мельчайших деталей, тем упорнее ему продолжало постоянно казаться, что он что-то упускает. Что-то неумолимо крылось в каждом взгляде, в каждой эмоции, проскользнувшей по лицу Грейвса. Возможно, он ошибался на счет того, что мистер Грейвс не испытал того же, что и он, ведь вполне может быть, что все его спокойствие и безучастие было напускным, фальшивым, то, за чем он скрывался, чтобы не показать настоящих чувств. Ведь мистер Грейвс скрытен, это его природная черта характера. Он замкнут, порой угрюм и заносчив. Быть может, именно это, на пару с его несносной гордыней, помогло ему надеть очередную безразличную маску.

Потому что Криденс точно знал, что под каждым словом Грейвса таилось что-то еще. Под их сегодняшним флиртом, который, бесспорно, можно назвать подвидом лицемерия, переросшим чуть ли не в конфликт, была другая цель, другая истина. Грейвс говорил одно, а имел в виду совсем другое. Криденсу на ум внезапно пришла догадка, что тот просто чего-то боится, ведь, на самом деле, тут есть чего бояться. У мужчины не должно возникать желание поцеловать другого мужчину. Это неестественно и неправильно, и Криденс это отлично осознавал, но все равно ничего не мог поделать с собой.

Он вдруг понял, что все это у них началось с самого начала, просто со временем стало привычным и само собой разумеющимся. Ведь, положа руку на сердце, они никогда не говорили открыто. И это заставляло призадуматься.

***

Жизнь в поместье пошла своим ходом, а Криденс больше не возвращался к мыслям, волновавшим его тем утром. Он вообще старался избегать и самого мистера Грейвса, чтобы лишний раз не истязать себя и не распалять полет фантазии, с которым, нужно сказать, он еле смирился, так как раньше считал это лишь уделом сентиментальных женщин, любящих витать в собственно придуманном мире нежности и романтики.

Этим же днем под вечер к ним присоединились мистер Ковальски с мистером Скамандером, которых поселили в комнатах, расположенных рядом с комнатой Криденса, поэтому Криденсу было с кем поговорить, и снизился риск снова оказаться с мистером Грейвсом наедине. К тому же, увидев с какой радостью прибывших джентльменов встретили его сестры, он, улыбнувшись, подумал, что теперь, видимо, придется ко всему прочему еще и ежедневно наблюдать за двумя, безусловно, по уши влюбленными парами. В принципе, он и не был против, ведь счастье Тины и Куинни многое значило и для него.

Одли Энд оказался поистине удивительным местом: оно просто не могло надоесть. Так как погода благоволила прогулкам, вся собравшаяся в поместье компания подолгу гуляла по парку, а когда дамы отлучались, чтобы поговорить наедине где-нибудь в уютном уголке возле фонтана или выпить по чашечке кофе на открытой веранде, джентльмены выбирались на рыбалку, а пару раз даже и на охоту. У отца мистера Грейвса оказалась потрясающая коллекция охотничьих ружей, которые, как сказал сам Грейвс: «Слишком долго провисели без дела на стене».

Время после завтрака, а иногда между обедом и ужином, если Криденс не гулял по роскошному парку или не сидел со всеми в гостиной, он бродил по поместью, размеры которого не переставали удивлять, а убранство комнат — восхищать. Особенно ему приглянулась портретная галерея, расположенная в самой дальней и нежилой части дома. Она была холодной и мрачной, потому что расположенные по одной стороне окна, тянувшиеся с пола до самого потолка, давали мало света, так как выходили на север, и солнечный свет практически не попадал внутрь. Поэтому даже в особенно яркие дни здесь царил лёгкий полумрак, придававший этой галерее какой-то таинственный и устрашающий, но тем ещё более притягательный вид.

Криденс любил неспешно гулять по ней, всматриваться в портреты бывших хозяев и обитателей дома, окаймленные красивыми толстыми рамами. Некоторые были так стары, что местами позолота, которой они были покрыты, слезла, оставляя потемневшее дерево, лишь придававшее очарование и вызывавшее благоговейный трепет перед изображенными на холстах лицами. Вот с полотна смотрит молодой человек в красном камзоле с золотым шитьем, в украшенной бриллиантами короткой мантии в брыжах с бардовым кантом и таких же манжетах; у ног его сложены доспехи, серебряные с чернью. Это сэр Уильям Грейвс — первый владелец Одли Энда, который умер от оспы во время своего путешествия по южной Европе. Он оставил двоих сыновей — Гамильтона и Даймонда, которые долгое время вместе со своими семьями жили в этом поместье.

Дальше с уже выцветшего полотна улыбалась Криденсу леди Елизавета Шерард. Ходили слухи, что сам Генрих VIII положил на неё глаз, но тогда она уже была замужем и нежно любила своего мужа Фицуильяма Грейвса, что, наравне с католическим запретом о разводах, и спасло её от нежелательного внимания монарха. В правой руке она держала цветок ромашки, а в левой — эмалевое ожерелье из красных роз. За ней волнами спадала темно-фиолетовая драпировка, оттеняя белизну и почти болезненную бледность её красивого лица, в чертах которого Криденс уловил знакомый изгиб губ — горделивый, но обаятельный.

На следующем портрете был изображён пожилой джентльмен с водянистыми седыми волосами и дерзким высокомерием в позе. Рядом висел обрамлённый тонкой рамой со сложным орнаментом портрет его жены — женщины с влажными, словно омоченными вином губами. В её волосы вплетены виноградные листья, а на столике рядом лежат сочные гроздья самого винограда. И хотя краски давно потускнели, её глаза сохранили удивительную ясность. Криденсу даже казалось, что они следят за ним, куда бы он ни пошёл.

Он подолгу рассматривал каждый портрет, вглядываясь в замершие лица и впитывая в себя тишину и умиротворенность. Под потолком тускло поблескивал хрусталь люстр, стоящие под стеной небольшие диванчики, подушки которых были вышиты шелковой нитью, казались гладкими и твердыми, словно мраморными, а звуки шагов и жалобное поскрипывание половиц эхом разносилось по всей галерее, забираясь в темные углы.

Криденс действительно старался не думать о мистере Грейвсе. Он упрямо пресекал любые появляющиеся против его воли мысли и обрывки воспоминаний, стараясь также не зацикливаться на том, что такое своё поведение наглым образом уже начинает входить в привычку, а это недопустимо. Криденс отлично понимал, что ведёт себя глупо и, как рассудительный человек, коим он себя всегда считал, он осознавал, что должен не бежать от ответственности, а наоборот принять её. Для начала ему нужно было хотя бы решить, что именно он чувствует по отношению к Грейвсу и чего он ожидает с его стороны. Искренности? Взаимности? Смелых действий? Или, может быть, все разом?

Он действительно не думал об этом, но сейчас, проходясь между высоких стеллажей и пробегаясь пальцами по корешкам книг, Криденс впервые за четыре дня, проведенные в Одли Энде, позволил своим мыслям заполонить голову. Перед глазами вставали воспоминания с самого первого дня их знакомства, доходя до недавних событий. Вспоминалась также рыбалка, то как пальцы Грейвса бережно перехватили крючок из его пальцев, когда Криденс, чуть краснея, признался, что никогда раньше не рыбачил, или то, когда спускаясь по лестнице в компании двоих друзей мистера Грейвса и его самого, он оступился, но так и не упал, подхваченный сильными руками сзади. Криденс тогда выдавил из себя страдальческую улыбку и поблагодарил за помощь. Он вспоминал короткие и пристальные взгляды на охоте, или в гостиной, или за обедом с противоположного конца стола, вспоминал, как замирало на мгновение его сердце при любых случайных касаниях, или как дрожали его пальцы, когда Грейвс пытался научить его, как правильно натягивать тетиву лука, чтобы стрела вонзилась точно намеченную цель.

Они больше не оставались наедине. Раньше Криденс был твердо уверен, что так даже лучше, что не будет больше странных бесед и неловких пауз между ними. Но чего он точно не предполагал и не ожидал, так это того, что ему будет не хватать встреч, что он даже будет скучать по ним.

Криденс вздохнул, оглаживая кончиками пальцев ветхий переплёт какой-то книги. Её позолоченные буквы выцвели, поэтому прочитать название было практически невозможно. Сама библиотека представляла собой довольно большое помещение с высокими стеллажами, уставленными множествами самых разнообразных книг. Криденс здесь тоже частенько бывал. Если портретная галерея вызвала в нем глубокий интерес к истории Одли Энда, наводила на мысли о времени и его отпечатках на холстах, на то, как оно меняет людей, их отношение к жизни, миру, людям, то библиотека стала для него оплотом родного дома. Здесь пахло так же, как и в кабинете его отца — бумагой, чернилами и кожей.

Ему нравилось прохаживаться по узким коридорам, созданным стеллажами, изредка останавливаясь, заметив знакомые названия или же необычный переплёт книги, проводить пальцами по кожаным корешкам, чувствуя их шероховатость и, безусловно, ценность. Видимо, Грейвс очень ценил труды не одного поколения любителей литературы, так как на удивление на полках пыли не было, даже сами книги выглядели достаточно ухоженными, несмотря на то, что некоторым было много лет.

 — Вы меня избегаете.

От неожиданности Криденс выронил книгу, которую взял рассмотреть поближе, возможно, даже пробежаться по нескольким строчкам, чтобы понять, о чем она. Книга с гулким звуком упала на пол, но ни он, ни взявшийся будто из ниоткуда Грейвс не обратили на это ни малейшего внимания. Криденс туманным взглядом уставился на темную фигуру, стоящую поодаль. При виде хозяина Одли Энда у него перехватило дыхание. Он нервно сглотнул вязкую слюну, не смея оторвать взгляд от глаз Грейвса, которые казались почти черными.

 — Почему? — так же спокойно, но уверенно спросил мистер Грейвс, делая шаг вперед и лишь сейчас кидая короткий взгляд на раскрытую на полу книгу. — Неужели я сделал что-то, что могло вас обидеть? Если да, то скажите прямо, хватит избегать меня! Или, быть может, вам здесь не нравится и вы хотели бы-

 — Да, — вырвалось у Криденса, до того, как он подумал, что лучше бы хранил молчание и позволил тому закончить.

Во взгляде Грейвса промелькнуло искреннее смятение.

 — Простите?

 — Да. Вы правы, — резко и уже гораздо смелее сказал Криденс, чуть вздернув голову и решая, что хватит с него скрытности. Не в этот раз, не тогда, когда он больше не в силах сдерживать рвущиеся наружу эмоции, слишком долго томившиеся в теле и голове. — Вы правы, вы сделали что-то.

 — Позвольте узнать, что именно. Чем я обидел вас?

Криденс досадно вздохнул, закусывая нижнюю губу и отворачиваясь, собирая все свое самообладание, чтобы продолжать вести разговор на спокойных тонах, а не сорваться на крик и не начать крушить все, что попадется под руку. Потому что лишь одно осознание того, что Грейвс действительно не понимает, как влияет на него, действительно не замечает, как мучает его своими касаниями, улыбками, своим безразличием, выбивало его из колеи спокойствия и внутреннего равновесия, и так расшатанного и нетвердого.

 — Вы действительно не понимаете или притворяетесь, что не понимаете? — спросил Криденс, криво ухмыляясь и кидая внимательный взгляд на Грейвса. Тот по прежнему стоял с полным недоумением и какой-то жалостью в глазах, лишь сильнее распаляя раздражение. — Потому что я уже не знаю, что и думать. Мне даже иногда кажется, что вас и вовсе не существует и это лишь моя больная фантазия.

 — Что вы имеете в виду?

 — Только то, что я понятия не имею, что вы за человек. Я не могу даже сказать наверняка, знаю ли я вас хотя бы приблизительно, — рука Криденса метнулась к голове, и пальцы тут же зарылись в волосы. Ему нужно было хоть на что-то отвлечься, чтобы случайно не сболтнуть лишнего, того, что так и вертелось на языке. — Вы даже не представляете, как это ужасно — жить в неведении. Не знать, что человек испытывает по отношению к вам, что он по-настоящему думает о вас.

 — Вас действительно волнует и заботит чужое мнение? — тон Грейвса показался Криденсу до боли холодным, опустевшим. Он вздрогнул, борясь с желанием опустить взгляд под ноги. Ему казалось, что его конечности налились свинцом и враз стали неуклюжими, поэтому он сцепил руки за спиной, так и не сводя взгляд с Грейвса.

 — Нет, только ваше.

По лицу Грейвса скользнула какая-то болезненная тень, его плечи напряглись, а губы сжались. Он сделал шаг назад, чуть покачиваясь, словно ему было невыносимо стоять прямо и ломило опуститься. Это придало самому Криденсу уверенности. Он смело ступил шаг вперед, внутренне ликуя, что теперь мистер Грейвс находится под его властью, под его влиянием.

 — Что, если вам не понравится, то, как я о вас думаю? — сухо спросил Грейвс, делая небольшой шаг навстречу.

 — Уверен, хуже уже не будет.

 — Неужели? И поэтому вы избегали меня? Я так низко пал в ваших глазах?

 — Отнюдь, уверяю вас, что мое мнение о вас далеко от плохого, но тем не менее я не могу дать ему точное определение, — Криденс сделал еще один шаг вперед. — Я избегал вас вовсе не поэтому. Отчасти не поэтому.

 — Тогда объясните причину.

 — А разве вы сами не догадываетесь?

 — Прошу прощения, но я понятия не имею, на что вы так усердно намекаете, поэтому даже боюсь предложить собственную версию.

 — Правда? Тогда послушайте мою, — Криденс ступил еще один шаг вперед и улыбнулся. Улыбка была почти безумной, дикой, в глазах заблестело упрямство и непоколебимая решимость. — Что бы вы сделали, если бы внезапно почувствовали то, на что, как вы думали, неспособны? То, что нельзя назвать обычным и нормальным, но то, что вызывает будоражащие и нестерпимые желания, которые преследуют вас день и ночь. Вам хочется того, что никогда раньше даже не приходило в голову. Вы запутаны, вы смущены, вы не знаете, что с этим всем делать, а сам источник этого смятения ведет себя так, будто ничего не знает, будто не замечает очевидное. Что бы вы делали, если бы этот источник был мужчиной, даже не мужчиной, а юношей с тысячью масок в запасе? Что бы вы делали, осознав, что не испытываете и каплю отвращения к собственным, казалось бы, постыдным желаниям?

 — Верить, что данное явление имеет место потому, что вы этого хотите — величайшее безрассудство.

Криденс не разозлился, не рассмеялся и тем более не расстроился. Его лицо вообще осталось бесстрастным, и лишь лихорадочный взгляд выдавал его мнимое хладнокровие.

 — Безрассудство, — задумчиво, словно смакуя, протянул он. — Жаль только, что я раньше не понял, какое это наслаждение — быть безрассудным! Хотя бы изредка быть импульсивным, терять самоконтроль и не сопротивляться страсти. Такое смирение ужасно, но оно необходимо. Оно облегчает страдания.

 — Вы говорите, как безумец!

 — Пусть так! Но я искренен с вами, почему бы вам не оплатить той же монетой?

 — Я не понимаю, чего вы хотите-

И тут Криденс не выдержал. С каким-то глухим рычанием он резко подался вперед, буквально впечатываясь в рот Грейвса, и замер, перестал дышать. Внезапно оказалось, что губы у мистера Грейвса мягкие, упругие, гладкие и нежные, как шелк, а сам он пахнет лавандой, с еле заметным запахом почти выветрившегося парфюма, более тяжелым и густым. Криденс отпрянул как ужаленный, испугавшись собственных действий, в его глазах промелькнул ужас, тут же смешавшийся с волнением и каким-то безумным отчаянием. Он расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на Грейвса, пытаясь хоть как-то сосредоточиться на его лице и унять внезапно появившееся головокружение.

Грейвс выглядел не менее ошеломленным. Его брови были стянуты к переносице, а глаза остервенело бегали по лицу Криденса. Последнему даже показалось, что тот его сейчас ударит, поэтому он невольно отклонился, делая небольшой шаг назад и мысленно готовясь к удару.

Но никакого удара не последовало. Вместо него Криденс почувствовал на своих плечах железную хватку рук, прежде чем его с силой рванули на себя, так крепко впиваясь в рот, что на мгновение тот подумал, что потеряет сознание от нахлынувших эмоций. Он вздрогнул всем телом, чувствуя, как рассыпаются по коже мурашки, и плотно зажмурил глаза, так, что под веками заплясали разноцветные пятна. Но потом хватка на плечах ослабла, руки скользнули на шею, а пальцы огладили линию челюсти, и Криденс обезумел от ощущения возбуждающего жара, головокружительной близости и одуряющих чувств, вмиг захлебнувших его с головой.

Они целовались жадно, мокро, разнуздано, безудержно, со всей свирепостью невысказанных слов, скрытых чувств и эмоций, пили друг друга как яд, припадали губами снова и снова, упоенно вкушая запретный плод, такой сладкий и желанный, что сводило скулы и обжигало кожу, глотали друг друга взахлеб, не в силах остановиться, насытиться, опомниться, оторваться. Они целовались с упоением, с пылом, с невообразимой откровенностью, которую невозможно было облачить в слова, которая понятна лишь тогда, когда она находится меж двух сомкнутых губ. Они целовались безжалостно и алчно, не жалея губ, позабыв о нежности, страхе, предосторожности и благоразумии. Выцеловывали друг друга, иссушающе, опустошительно, глоток за глотком, до самого дна.

Все вокруг отошло на второй план, а потом и вовсе исчезло, оставляя лишь неутолимое желание, топившееся в разрушительной страсти. Внутри все обмирало, жгло, сердце отчаянно, со всей своей силой толкалось в часто вздымающейся груди и грохотало в ушах. Мысли спутались в один клубок и бились о стенки черепа. Криденс сжал пояс Грейвса, притягивая его ближе, ещё ближе, так, чтобы между их телами не оставалось и дюйма. И целовал, и целовал со всей накопившейся обидой, со всеми гложущими его волнениями, давая волю своим скрытым, самым потаенным желаниям, неистово терзал губы возмездием за все те разы, которые не случились, за всю гордыню, за недомолвки, за холодность и фальшивое безразличие.

То, что сейчас над ними властвовало, нельзя назвать одной лишь страстью. Это было что-то совершенно новое, неизведанное ранее, а тем ещё более притягивающее, будоражащее, волнующее. Оно полностью поглотило их, пропитало каждую клетку и кипело в жилах, наполняя тело жгучим наслаждением и сладостной истомой, трещало на коже и томилось в груди. Хотелось ещё и ещё, больше, сильнее.

Короткие, рваные вдохи застревали на влажных, раскрасневшихся губах, пальцы дрожали, царапали, впивались в тело, лихорадочно цепляясь за жесткую ткань, голова гудела, звенела, как церковный колокол. Воздух в библиотеке казался плотным, тяжёлым, жарким и невозможно душным. Нервные окончания стонали, изнывали от остроты ощущений, губы пульсировали и саднили, но никто не обращал на это внимание, они лишь сильнее жались друг к другу, все ближе и плотнее, силясь слиться воедино. В звенящей тишине комнаты сочные звуки поцелуев оглушали, катались на языках и скользили по коже, туда, где чувствовались толчки необузданной крови.

 — Вы же понимаете, что я все еще не могу доверять вам? — на мгновение оторвавшись от горящих губ, прошептал Криденс, чтобы снова припасть к ним, глотая свой всхлип, почувствовав, как впечатались в кожу щёк пальцы Грейвса, оставляя на них жженые опечатки.

 — Безусловно, — еле слышно проговорил мистер Грейвс в поцелуй.


	6. Chapter 6

Иногда в жизни происходят такие, казалось бы, незначительные события, которые, наперекор убеждениям, несут за собой серьёзные последствия. Потому что ничего не бывает случайно, любая, даже самая пустяковая мелочь может внезапно послужить толчком к абсолютно неожиданным действиям, мыслям, суждениям. Для Криденса этот толчок привёл к озарению. Он внезапно понял одну простую и совершенно очевидную истину, которая каким-то образом постоянно ускользала от него. Возможно, она зародилась еще при их разговоре около пруда в Хэтфилд-хаусе или, быть может, даже раньше, но она была так слаба, неявна и эфемерна, что её легко можно было не заметить и упустить.

Он влюбился.

Влюбился в мистера Грейвса. Того самого человека, который с самой первой встречи казался абсолютно невыносимым, того, кто вызывал в нем лишь раздражение и вспышки неприязни. И вот, оказалось, не всем влюблённым приятно осознавать, что они влюблены.

Но Криденса удивляло немного другое. Он дивился тому, что, осознавая свою странную, даже неправильную влюблённость, он не чувствует при этом никакого удивления, словно он всегда знал, кто ему нравится, словно с первой встречи с мистером Грейвсом привык к этому негласному чувству, которое с каждым днем крепло и каким-то непонятным, даже противоестественным образом уживалось с его стойкими утверждениями и мнением о самом Грейвсе. Но желание снедавшее его все это время, внезапно обрело точный и определенный характер и в конце концов превратилось в болезнь или в безумие — или в то и другое сразу. Он больше не мог спокойно думать о мистере Грейвсе, потому что любая мысль неумолимо приводила к одному — библиотеке, и ему каждый раз казалось, что он все ещё кожей чувствует фантомные касания губ.

Их поцелуй стал началом чего-то ранее неизведанного. Необратимость разом пугала и завораживала. Криденс путался в мыслях, мечась, как дикий зверь в клетке, стараясь предугадать действия самого Грейвса, его поведение при нем. Он знал, что на поцелуе ничего бы не закончилось, они пошли бы дальше, невзирая на риск быть услышанными, разоблачёнными, застуканными. Их тогда охватило какое-то неистовое безумие, вовлекающее в бездну скрытых желаний, которые в один миг вдруг стали понятны обоим.

Криденса кидало в жар лишь от одной мысли, что случилось бы, не окажись тогда у одной из мисс Грейвс желание обсудить с братом будущую поездку в Лондон, которую они затеяли на следующей неделе, и она не отправила бы за ним лакея. Благо, скрипучая дверь, оповестила о постороннем в библиотеке, а плотно набитые книгами стеллажи, скрыли их непосредственную близость и дали им возможность вовремя отпрянуть друг от друга.

 — Нам нужно поговорить, — напоследок сказал Грейвс, прежде чем, последовав за слугой, скрылся за дверью.

 — Хорошо, — еле слышно прошептал Криденс в пустоту помещения, опираясь на стеллаж и, прикрыв глаза, пытался восстановить дыхание. Его лёгкие жгло от недостатка воздуха, щеки и губы горели, руки тряслись, а сердце глухо толкалось в груди.

В тот день они так и не поговорили. На самом деле они встретились лишь за ужином. Как позже Криденсу рассказала Тина, которой в свою очередь рассказала одна из сестёр, к Грейвсу внезапно приехал его адвокат с целой стопкой каких-то бумаг, и именно поэтому остаток дня они провели в кабинете мистера Грейвса и спустились лишь на ужин. Криденс же, после того, как остался один в библиотеке, решил, погулять по парку, пытаясь думать о чем угодно, но только не о случившемся.

Ночь прошла в бессоннице и наводнивших её тревогах, обрывках образов и утомительных раздумий. Он думал, что с приходом утра, его мысли более или менее разъяснятся, но следующий день принёс лишь утомительную неизвестность и боль в висках. Сидя у изголовья кровати, Криденс усиленно думал, что ему делать, как ему следует вести себя при мистере Грейвсе. Он усмехнулся, вспомнив, что уже был в подобном положении, но случившееся теперь было в разы серьезней, чем тогда, когда Грейвс внезапно заявился к ним в дом и чуть не поцеловал его.

Криденс вздохнул и, откинув одеяло, встал, кидая беглый взгляд на циферблат часов, стоящих на прикроватной тумбе. Они показывали полдевятого утра, что означало, что через четверть часа в столовую подадут завтрак. На комоде, расположенном возле зеркала, стоял пузатый хрустальный графин с водой и глубокая миска для умываний. Налив в миску воду, Криденс смочил лицо, надеясь, что студёная вода вернёт ему бодрость и освежит голову, и заглянул в зеркало. На него смотрел бледный юноша с мутным взглядом тёмных глаз и помятыми волосами. Он провёл рукой по лицу, стряхивая лишнюю воду. В висках все так же неприятно ныло, отчего хотелось что есть силы сцепить челюсть и зажмурить глаза. Одевшись и пару раз проведя расчёской по волосам, Криденс кинул последний короткий взгляд на огромное зеркало, прежде чем вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Все ещё неуверенный, смущённый своей неуверенностью, Криденс тщетно пытался натянуть на лицо равнодушную маску. Его глаза все ещё хранили лихорадочный блеск, а щеки — румянец, с которым он ничегошеньки не мог поделать. Он так отдался своим мыслям, что не заметил, как ускорил шаг. Криденс почти бежал по лестнице, поэтому, столкнувшись с кем-то на одном из пролетов, он еле удержался на ногах.

 — Будьте осторожней, — послышался голос мистера Грейвса, и Криденс непроизвольно вздрогнул. Он поднял рассеянный взгляд на говорившего, будто не веря, что ему не послышалось. Но перед ним действительно стоял мистер Грейвс, как всегда великолепен в своем строгом костюме и спокойствием в позе. И хотя он был бледнее обычного, с опечатками усталости в глазах, Криденсу показалось, что никогда он еще не видел его настолько красивым. Он сглотнул, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание.

 — Доброе утро, мистер Грейвс, — как можно спокойней и невозмутимей поздоровался Криденс. Он сцепил руки за спиной, чтобы дрожь в пальцах не выдала его скрываемую нервозность, и ступил шаг назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними и чувствуя внезапное волнение, охватившее все его тело.

Грейвс лишь коротко кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от Криденса. Он казался больше не собирался ничего говорить, поэтому, чтобы сгладить неловкую паузу, повисшую между ними, Криденс решил спросить у него, присоединиться ли он к ним за завтраком, но тот ответил, что со вчерашнего дня у него остались нерешенные дела, не трерпящие отлагательств, поэтому он поест позже. Такой ответ Криденса немного расстроил, у него даже возникло подозрение, что Грейвс попросту избегает его, постоянно ссылаясь на какие-то дела. Он уже было хотел идти и даже сделал шаг в сторону, но мистер Грейвс внезапно схватил его за локоть, удерживая на месте; прикосновение обожгло кожу даже через одежду. От такого неожиданного манёвра Грейвса Криденс, громко выдохнув, резко повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с ним.

Они стояли так близко, что могли чувствовать тепло, исходящее от тел друг друга. Криденс даже уловил легкий запах крема для бритья.

 — Мистер Бэрбоун, — начал Грейвс, в его голосе чувствовались нотки волнения. — Послушайте, нам надо обсудить произошедшее, — он запнулся, собираясь с мыслями, будто ему было тяжело говорить. — Приходите после завтрака ко мне в кабинет, я буду ждать вас там.

И с этими словами он выпустил локоть Криденса и, резко развернувшись, сбежал вниз по лестнице, поворачивая в противоположную от столовой сторону. Криденс рвано выдохнул через сомкнутые зубы и нервно запустил руку в волосы, пытаясь подавить в себе какое-то внезапное чувство потерянности в груди и холода в том месте, где прикасалась теплая рука Грейвса.

***

 — Криденс, что с тобой? Ты не заболел? — взволновано спросила Тина, когда Криденс вошел в столовую. Она сидела за накрытым столом — видимо, завтрак уже подали — рядом со своей сестрой напротив сестер мистера Грейвса и держала за ушко хрупкую чашку кофе; на тарелке возле неё лежали сладкие булочки с абрикосовым вареньем и дольки яблока. — Выглядишь каким-то бледным?

 — Не беспокойся, я просто поздно заснул, — отчасти сказал правду Криденс, потому что скажи он, что ему плохо спалось, он обязательно выставит себя в невежественном свете.

По обе стороны сестер Грейвса сидели мистер Скамандер и мистер Ковальски, которые приветливо улыбнулись зашедшему Криденсу.

 — Доброе утро, Криденс, — поздоровался мистер Ковальски, слегка кивнув головой. Несмотря на утро он был как-то по особенному бодр, его щеки были румяны, а глаза полнились ярким блеском то ли от утреннего солнечного света, лившегося из арочных окон, увитых ажурными занавесками, то ли от сидящей напротив него и улыбающейся Куинни, к которой то и дело обращался его восхищенный взор. — Мы тут как раз гадали, почему вы опаздываете на завтрак.

В его словах не было ни капли упрека или желания как-то посмеяться. Они были сказаны с присущей только ему легкостью и невозмутимостью, которые заставили Криденса чуть улыбнуться. Он подошел к столу и уселся на свободное место рядом с Куинни, беря в руки столовые приборы.

 — По дороге сюда я столкнулся с мистером Грейвсом и счел признаком неуважения не поздороваться и не перекинуться с ним парочкой слов, — пожал плечами Криденс, накалывая на вилку дольку яблока. Он изо всех сил старался подавить остатки своего волнения, возникшего после встречи с хозяином поместья, и искренне надеялся, что никто больше не обратит внимания на цвет его лица. Отшучиваться больше не было сил.

 — Как жаль, что мистер Грейвс не сможет составить нам компанию на завтраке, — вздохнула Тина, отпив кофе из маленькой фарфоровой чашки, на бочке которой тоненькой кисточкой мастера была выведена распустившая свои нежные лепестки чайная роза. — Он прекрасный собеседник.

 — Это потому, что он умен, грамотен и имеет поразительный творческий вкус, — улыбнулась Куинни и, будто силясь подтвердить свои слова, жестом показала на роскошное убранство столовой. — Кроме того он настоящий джентльмен, и я очень рада, что имею честь быть в кругу его друзей.

Сестры Грейвса сладко улыбнулись на такие похвалы их брата, было видно, что им очень приятно слышать это от гостей. Но Криденс лишь заметил то, как печально дёрнулась улыбка мистера Ковальски, а сам он будто поник, его спина слегка сгорбилась, а взгляд опустился на тарелку перед ним.

 — Вам в этом очень повезло, — нахально сказала одна из сестер Грейвса. — Наш брат, к нашему сожалению, не любит находиться в обществе. Ему больше по вкусу одинокий вечер с книгой, чем роскошный ужин у миссис Эмбер, нашей ближайшей соседкой, которая то и дело пытается затянуть его к себе с визитом.

 — По правде говоря, он такой с детства, сколько я его помню. Когда отец брал нас с собой в Лондон, он никогда не хотел ехать, какими бы забавами его ни уговаривали, — вставила другая сестра. — Я бы даже сказала, что он попросту не привык постоянно находиться в обществе. Некоторые думают, что он заносчив, а ведь они не знают, что ему просто не нравится находиться в кругу малознакомых ему людей.

 — Никогда бы не подумала, — воскликнула Тина. — Мистер Грейвс отлично умеет держать себя в любом обществе и поддерживать любые разговоры.

Криденс почувствовал, что краснеет. Из слов сестер Грейвса было абсолютно ясно, что он ошибался на счет мистера Грейвса. То, что он считал высокомерием и небывалой гордыней оказывается было ни чем иным как застенчивостью, неуверенностью и боязнью выставить себя, а значит и свою семью в дурном свете. Он потупил взгляд на тарелку, чувствуя смущение и непреодолимое желание покинуть столовую, чтобы не слышать больше подтверждений собственной опрометчивости и предрассудков, какими он руководствовался с самой первой встречи с мистером Грейвсом и какие так застелили ему глаза, что помешали увидеть истинную правду, лежащую на самой поверхности.

 — И хотя я полностью согласна с вашими весьма лестными словами о моем брате, — тем временем отозвалась одна из сестёр, сидящая возле до сих пор не проронившего ни слова мистера Скамандера, — все же насчет его, бесспорно, утонченного вкуса я думаю, что все же этому поместью не хватает нежной женской руки.

Подавив в себе волну презрительного негодования, враз захлестнувшую его неприятным холодом, Криденс, призвав все своё самообладание, которое, к слову, он изрядно истратил за последние несколько дней пребывания в компании мистера Грейвса, сумел сохранить спокойное безразличие на своем лице и ничем не выдать внутреннее беспокойство.

 — Полагаю, он уже рассказал вам, что обручён с мисс Фейз?

Тина и Куинни недоуменно переглянулись, казалось, что даже друзья Грейвса были удивлены таким поворотом событий.

 — Неужели вы ничего об этом не знаете? Не может такого быть! Какое ужасное упущение! — удивлённо вскричала одна из сестёр Грейвса, но, получив лишь полные неведения взгляды, вдохновенно продолжила: — Их помолвка особого рода. С младенчества они предназначались друг для друга. Это было желанием и миссис Фейз, а не только нашей матушки. Ещё над их колыбелями они обдумывали их союз. Так что, полагаю, время, когда в это поместье ступит нога полноправной жены нашего брата, не за горами, и мы все с нетерпением ждём этого момента.

Мистер Бэрбоун часто говорил, что боится незаряженных ружей, так как ими разбивают головы. Шутил он ли же нет, Криденс никогда точно сказать не мог, но зато сейчас он отлично понял, что имел в виду его отец. Эти сказанные невпопад слова и стали тем прикладом, что приложился к его голове. Он почувствовал, как содрогнулось все его тело, а внутренности словно кто-то связал в тугой узел. Он лихорадочно облизал вмиг иссохшие губы и дрожащими руками отпил из хрустального стакана воды, стараясь заглушить распаляющийся в груди едкий жар досады и обиды.

Криденс внезапно вспомнил слова миссис Бенсон на первом балу в Хэтфилд-хаусе: «Я слышала, что мистер Грейвс намерен жениться на мисс Фейз», тогда он подумал, что это очередные гнусные сплетни пожилых дам, которым просто нечего делать, но чего он точно никак не предполагал, так это того, что эти «сплетни» вдруг обретут очертания факта, данности, о которой почему-то стало известно лишь сейчас, после всех этих событий, неловкостей, переживаний, самобичевания и мучительной неизвестности. Узнай он об этом раньше, разве тогда ему бы не было легче? Ему хотя бы было от чего отталкиваться, на что ссылаться, было бы то, что его удерживало, предостерегло от совершенных глупостей и опрометчивых мыслей.

Остаток завтрака прошёл в разговорах о семье Фейз, их легендарной родословной и похвалах их имения Хэддон Холла, которое располагалось в графстве Дербишир и было окружено Елизаветинскими террасированными садами.

 — Представляете, в их банкетном зале есть балкон для музыкантов, а в столовой — превосходные дубовые панели, и даже есть длинная аркада эпохи Тюдоров. Что за прекрасное поместье! — восхищенно вещали сестры Грейвса. Все были так увлечены этим разговором, что, к счастью, никто не заметил чуть ли не болезненную бледность Криденса, нервно мявшего салфетку. — А сама мисс Фейз такая душечка! Красивей барышни не сыскать, и так хорошо образованна: играет на фортепьяно и прекрасно поет. Лучшей супруги для нашего брата и желать не надо.

По окончании завтрака Криденс был уже на пике негодования. В нем бушевало такое раздражение, что ему еле удалось уберечь свое выражение лица от гневной гримасы, когда одна из сестер Грейвса сделала последний аккорд в своей восторженной речи о прелестях мисс Фейз. Он рывком поднялся из-за стола и весьма сдержано и даже спокойно, чему сам удивился, поблагодарил за удивительный завтрак и приятное времяпровождение. Также он заверил мистера Скамандера, что обязательно составит ему компанию на охоте после обеда.

Покинув столовую с собирающимися на прогулку дамами, Криденс, чувствуя всю необходимость немедленно увидеть мистера Грейвса и потребовать от него вразумительных объяснений, направился в его кабинет. Он находился на втором этаже в том же крыле, что и злополучная библиотека, только если окна библиотеки выходили на сад, то окна кабинета — на подъездную дорогу. Быстрый шаг только сильнее распалял накопившуюся за завтрак в груди Криденса ярость, перемешенную с величайшей досадой, которую он предпочитал списывать на побочный эффект неожиданности, а не на то, что ему действительно обидно, что мистер Грейвс так поступил с ним.

Дойдя до кабинета, Криденс рывком открыл дверь, даже не удосужившись предварительно постучаться. В помещении витали прозрачные сумерки, но в дальнем конце комнаты, где стоял большой дубовый стол, засыпанный стопками бумаг, чья острая белизна контрастно вырезнялась на фоне общей темноты оттенков и бросалась в глаза, портьеры на одном из окон были не до конца задернуты и солнечные лучи, просачивающиеся внутрь, ложились на пол длинной ровной полосой и застревали бликами на глянцевых покрытиях комнаты. Мистера Грейвса Криденс нашел не сразу, но когда он все же заметил темную фигуру, сидящую за столом в тени расположенного позади огромного шкафа, набитого книгами и разными по размеру папками, он, не раздумывая ни секунды, смело двинулся вперед, параллельно набирая в легкие побольше воздуха.

 — Вы обручены с мисс Фейз, — начал он, стараясь обуздать кипящий в жилах гнев. — Когда, интересно, вы собирались рассказать мне об этом? Неужто вы думали, что о вашей предназначенной женитьбе никто не узнает? Почему вы всё не рассказали мне до того, как я… — он осекся, испуганно поджимая губы и взволнованно проведя рукой по волосам. Слово, очерчивающее его чувства и чуть не слетевшее с губ, неприятно каталось на языке.

Криденс тяжело дышал, неотрывно следя за выражением лица мистера Грейвса, и хотя в комнате было достаточно темно, от него не ускользнуло то, как резко дернулся уголок губ Грейвса. Обрадованный тем, что смог застать того врасплох, опьяненный первой своей практически победой, не чувствуя ни ног, ни рук от волнения, он оперся ладонями о стол, склоняясь к мистеру Грейвсу, продолжил:

 — Вы, оказывается, не только грубиян и лгун, но еще и распутник, нечестивец, у которого нет ни малейшего понятия о чести. Вы показали себя с самой что ни на есть отвратительной стороны. Как вы при этом вообще можете так спокойно сидеть?

И действительно, мистер Грейвс вопреки всем ожиданиям продолжал мирно сидеть, внимательно следя взглядом за трясущимся от злости Криденсом, тем еще сильнее распаляя его негодование.

 — Зачем вы в таком случае пришли? — внезапно спросил Грейвс удивительно ровным голосом. Он сложил руки в замок и положил на них подбородок, с любопытством кинув на Криденса тяжелый взгляд. — Вы были вольны этого не делать. Я лишь попросил, но никак не настаивал, ведь так?

Того как водой окатило. Внезапно ему в голову ударила неожиданная, отрезвляющая мысль, заставившая его вмиг выпрямиться и отойти на шаг от стола. Вся его злоба сошла на нет, оставляя за собой сосущую пустоту и чувство собственного поражения, глупости, наивности, стыда.

Мистер Грейвс _ничего_ ему не должен.

Он ничего не обещал, не подавал ему явных надежд, не давал поводов фантазировать о каком-то будущем, которого просто не могло быть. Все его действия были завуалированы, ничего определенного и четкого.

Криденс с упреком вспомнил, что ведь поцеловал его именно он сам, именно он первым сделал шаг навстречу. Да, бесспорно, Грейвс выказывал ему недвусмысленные знаки внимания, безусловно, он не оттолкнул его тогда в библиотеке, он тоже хотел поцеловать его так же сильно, как и сам Криденс хотел ответного поцелуя, но ведь это на самом-то деле лишь флирт, минутное увлечение, возможно, даже какое-то эгоистичное желание попробовать что-то новое. Ничего больше.

Криденс с горечью осознал, что ошибался, ошибался во всем с самого начала. Влюбившись в мистера Грейвса, он невольно так или иначе все соотносил с предметом его интереса. Было возможно и то, что многое он попросту домыслил самостоятельно, дружеские касания списал на какой-то призыв или симпатию. Что если во всем он видел лишь то, что хотел, потом даже не осознавая этого наделял что-то обычное совсем необычным.

Он сглотнул, силясь заглушить внезапное чувство полнейшей растерянности и даже какой-то обреченности, и поднял на все такого же спокойного Грейвса помутневший взгляд. Сейчас он показался Криденсу холодной статуей с окаменевшими ледяными глазами, отчего невольно поежился.

 — Я пришел за правдой, мистер Грейвс, — сказал Криденс, созывая всю свою смелость и уверенность. Даже проиграв, ему нужно было знать почему, что было поставлено на кон, если это была игра, то стоила ли она свеч. — Так докажите же мне, что я ошибался на ваш счет.

Кинув на него неопределенный взгляд, Грейвс медленно поднялся со своего места и, вальяжно обойдя стол, остановился напротив Криденса, оперевшись поясницей о край. На какое-то время между ними воцарилась тишина, свет из окна переполз на стол и окрасил золотистыми мазками черные волосы Грейвса. Наконец, он заговорил:

 — Вы мне понравились с самого начала, — медленно сказал он, и Криденс почувствовал, как на этих словах сжался его желудок, но он промолчал, дав возможность мистеру Грейвсу продолжить. — С самой первой встречи я никак не мог выкинуть вас из головы. То, как вы тогда стали на защиту чести вашей семьи, вызвало во мне восхищение. Поверьте, я пытался, пытался обуздать себя, даже старался думать о вас плохо, но, к сожалению, у меня ничего не вышло. Я даже имел неосторожность попробовать поцеловать вас, но, слава Богу, вовремя остановился. Полагаю, вы знаете, что отношения между мужчинами в обществе плохо приветствуются, и таким поступком я мог накинуть тень позора на мою семью, окажись вы ярым противником гомосексуализма… — он запнулся, чтобы словить взгляд Криденса, будто негласно прося поверить ему. — А затем все обернулось вот в это, — Грейвс сделал неопределенный жест рукой, словно показывая во что «это» в конечном итоге вылилось. — Поверьте, я сам не ожидал того, что произошло, я не хотел-

 — Раз вы не хотели, — резко оборвал его кое-как пришедший в себя Криденс. — Почему тогда сразу не сказали, что обручены? Зачем было скрывать это?

 — Потому что я _не_ обручен, — внезапно выпалил Грейвс. Он гневно сделал шаг вперед. — Кто вам это сказал? Мои сестры? Так знаете же, что я не намерен исполнять желание моей покойной матушки. И хотя я глубоко люблю и уважаю её, как и уважаю саму мисс Фейз, но я не собираюсь связываться с ней узами брака.

Криденс удивленно посмотрел на него, ему даже на миг показалось, что Грейвс попросту издевается над ним, пытаясь посмеяться, задеть. Но в его глазах он не нашел ничего похожего на развлечение, лишь серьезность и уверенность в сказанном.

 — Но тогда как же так получается? Вы не собираетесь исполнять обещание, данное вашей матерью миссис Фейз?

 — Признаюсь, сперва я был настроен на этот вынужденный брак, но с вашим появлением, я стал ловить себя на мысли, что попросту не смогу жить с женщиной, к которой абсолютно ничего не чувствую. Поэтому я расторг договор, тем освободив и себя, и её от возложенного на нас нежелательного долга. Она недавно обручилась с мистером Лукасом.

 — За этим к вам приехал вчера адвокат? — полюбопытствовал Криденс.

 — Верно. Точнее у меня с ним было еще одно дело, требующее решения, — он кинул быстрый взгляд на окно, словно собираясь с мыслями, а затем спокойно сказал: — Вы, наверно, думаете, что я арендовал Хэтфилд-хаус? — и дождавшись неуверенного кивка Криденса, продолжил: — Нет, я купил его. Вернее, вернул некогда наше поместье снова в свои владения.

Наверное на лице Криденса отпечаталось такое непонимание, смешанное с удивлением, что Грейвс тут же продолжил, дабы разъяснить такое неожиданное заявление:

 — Не удивляйтесь вы так, — усмехнулся он. — Все думали, что я арендатор, но на самом деле я его законный владелец. Лет пятнадцать назад мой отец, которому оно досталось по наследству от бездетного брата его отца, как я и говорил вам ранее, сдавал его в аренду, но потом он и вовсе решил продать это поместье, так как считал, что с его семьи хватит и двух усадеб: этой, — он обвел жестом помещение, — и Бертон Агнес в Йоркшире, которое принадлежит моим сестрам. Но, видимо, он любил Хэтфилд-хаус. Ему хотелось, чтобы оно принадлежало какой-то простой, но достойной семье, во всяком случае так он выразился в своем завещании.

 — Значит, теперь поместье Хэтфилд-хаус снова ваше?

 — Нет, оно ваше.

От такой неожиданности Криденс, как ужаленный, резко отпрянул, сделав шаг назад и вперив в мистера Грейвса взгляд широко распахнутых глаз. Он нервно запустил руку в волосы, силясь переварить только что услышанные слова, но эта информация никак не хотела укореняться в голове. Она казалась чужеродной, неправдоподобной, глупой, смехотворной, нереальной, какой угодно, но только не правдивой. Видя с каким смущением и неверием борется Криденс, Грейвс подошел ближе, положив руки ему на плечи, и, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

 — Послушайте, вы же хотели узнать правду, хотели, чтобы я был честным с вами, так почему же вы не верите мне?

 — Зачем вы это сделали? — растерянно прошептал Криденс, всматриваясь в лицо Грейвса, словно ища подсказки на мелькавшие в его мыслях вопросы. — Если ваши слова — правда, объясните, зачем вы это сделали. Моя семья не нуждается в благотворительности. Поместье — это не букет цветов, не бутылка дорогого вина, которую…

 — Мистер Бэрбоун, Криденс, дослушайте же меня до конца и не делайте поспешных выводов, — Грейвс, казалось, был смущен не меньше самого Криденса, но вопреки волнению, отразившемуся на его лице, его голос был уверенным. — Однажды, ваш отец, как третья сторона сделки, помог моему отцу отстоять право на владение персидским гобеленом, расшитым перламутром, который по чистой случайности попал на неверный корабль, когда перевозился из Испании, что и повлекло за собой неприятную историю с владельцем этого судна, утверждающим о принадлежности этого гобелена другому заказчику. Полагаю, вы уже осведомлены о том, каким падким на редкостные вещи был мой отец, так что, думаю, вы понимаете, как сильно он хотел получить гобелен себе.

 — Неужели мой отец был знаком с вашим? — все еще не веря, спросил Криденс, в глубине души чувствуя липкую досаду, зная, что мистер Бэрбоун никогда не посвящал свою семью в свои рабочие дела. Он считал, что главной его задачей было обеспечивать детей и жену и что им не обязательно знать о проблемах и даже приключениях, связанных с его работой, поэтому не удивительно, что Криденс ничего не знал ни о его делах, ни о тех, с кем у него были эти же дела.

 — Более того, мой отец в дальнейшем еще не раз заключал с ним сделки. Насколько я знаю, они даже сдружились, но об этом я уже узнал после его смерти из сносок в завещании. Так что можете представить себе мое удивление, когда распределяя наследство, оказалось, что Хэтфилд-хаус должен был быть передан семье Бэрбоунов, после того, как за него будет выплачена сумма его стоимости из отцовских счетов в банке. Вот, с какой первоначальной целью я приехал в Хартфордшир: купить поместье и переоформить на него документы, отдав под руководство новому владельцу.

Криденсу отчаянно казалось, что вся эта рассказанная Грейвсом история лишь шутка, что она относится к кому-то другому: уж больно все это было невероятным.

 — Видите, — продолжил Грейвс, переместив ладонь на щеку Криденса, и, поглаживая большим пальцем его скулу. — У вас теперь нет оснований не доверять мне. Я рассказал вам все, что знаю.

 — Почему же вы рассказали об этом только сейчас? — недоуменно спросил Криденс, прижимаясь к теплой руке Грейвса.

 — Не знаю, — слегка пожал плечами тот. — Думаю, я был не уверен, правильно ли я делаю, отдавая незнакомым людям отцовское поместье. Познакомившись с мистером Бэрбоуном, я понял, что он человек рассудительный и умный, он не скуп и не невежествен, но это не означало, что вся его семья такая же, как и он сам. Поэтому по мере того, как оформлялись и собирались все необходимые документы, я старался лучше узнать остальных Бэрбоунов. Я ведь не врал вам, говоря, что в первую встречу проверял вас. Вот только я не сказал вам причину этого, но зато теперь вы её знаете. И хотя ваша матушка еще долго вызывала во мне разрозненные мысли, в конечном итоге я пришел к заключению, что она женщина очень честная, а это не так уж и плохо. А на счет ваших сестер могу сказать лишь то, что они мне сразу понравились. Думаю, мои друзья сделают правильный выбор, взяв их себе в жены.

Криденс слабо улыбнулся. Он все еще не знал радоваться ему или же плакать, но, словив губами поцелуй Грейвса, решил, что подумает об этом позже.


	7. Chapter 7

Утиная охота была простым, но от того не менее интересным видом провождения досуга не только для бедных, но и для обеспеченных семей. В отличии от своих «собратьев», начиная охотой на лисиц и заканчивая соколиной охотой, для утиной охоты не требовалось особых усилий со стороны самого охотника. Не нужно было вставать с восходом солнца, чтобы собраться, надеть надлежащие одежды, отдать приказ приготовить коней, собак или тех же соколов. Все что для неё требовалось — двухстволка и терпение.

Особенно пылко её любил отец Криденса, который в молодости славился своей меткостью и умением. Наверно все-таки именно он передал Криденсу этот инстинкт охотника, эту жажду приключений, умение выжидать и порой сдерживать первые порывы. «Плохой охотник преследует, а хороший — ждет, » — не уставал повторять он. Быть может, именно благодаря охоте он и научился этому своему внутреннему спокойствию и терпению, которые не раз помогали ему избежать открытых конфликтов и легко уйти от любого спора. Особенно они пригодились ему после женитьбы на теперешней миссис Бэрбоун, любительницы поворчать, а иногда даже поскандалить, когда что-то шло не так, как ей хотелось.

Мистер Бэрбоун также часто любил сравнивать охоту с войной, потому что в ней есть свои военные хитрости, засады и ловушки, дабы можно было без риска для себя одолеть противника. На охоте охотники терпят и дикий холод, и палящий зной, они презирают и сон, и негу, укрепляют свои силы, упражняют тело, чтобы оно сделалось более гибким, — одним словом, говорил он, это занятие вреда никому не причиняет, а удовольствие доставляет многим.

Криденс исключением не был, поэтому когда мистер Скамандер предложил ему выбраться пострелять, он просто не смог отказаться от такого весьма приятного времяпровождения, к тому же если его компаньоном будет такой отличный стрелок, как этот Скамандер, успевший доказать свою меткость во время их прошлых вылазок.

Криденсу нравился мистер Скамандер. Возможно, потому, что в чем-то они были схожи: оба были слегка застенчивы, но никогда не тушевались, были подобающе джентльменам сдержанны и рассудительны, к тому же оба с детства любили утиную охоту, что непременно еще больше сближало их. Так как никто не понимает состояния человека, готового битых шесть часов стоять с ружьём наперевес в холодном болоте и ждать утиную стаю. Никто, кроме стоящего рядом такого же человека. Когда забывается озноб, боль в ногах и спине, дальняя дорога, мировые проблемы и бытовые мелочи, когда ты готов застрелить любого, кто помешает тебе, пусть даже нечаянно спугнув добычу. Никто не поймёт охотничьего инстинкта сыщика, кроме другого сыщика.

С охоты они возвращались в приподнятом духе. Мистер Скамандер оживленно рассказывал о своих приключениях в Лондоне, об его магазинчике и просто о интересных случаях из его жизни. Просто удивительно, как пару удачных выстрелов могут вмиг из неулыбчивого и молчаливого человека, каким обычно был мистер Скамандер, сделать разговорчивого и веселого. Он шел бодро, то и дело поднимая блестящие от пережитого адреналина и возбуждения глаза на только начинающие олиствяться ветви деревьев, тихо шелестевшие от порывов теплого ветра. Его щеки пылали румянцем, а с губ не сходила довольная улыбка.

 — Кто вас научил так стрелять? — спросил Криденс, искренне восхищенный его умением попадать в движущуюся цель с двухсот ярдов.

 — Старший мистер Грейвс, — ответил тот, словив заинтересованный взгляд Криденса, и улыбнулся, будто вспомнил что-то далекое, но очень приятное. — Помню, когда он собирался на охоту, он всегда брал с собой сына, а мы с Якобом тоже так просились, что он разрешал и нам пойти с ними. Мистер Грейвс был очень скрупулезен. За день до охоты он доставал все свои ружья, а у него их было не меньше десяти, и собственноручно начинал их вычищать, проверять на наличие ржавчины или неполадок, которые могли привести не только к провалу охоты, но и к более плачевным последствиям для самого стрелка. Короче говоря, с ружьями он умел обращаться всецело. Когда он объяснял технику стрельбы своему сыну, я старался не пропустить ни единого слова и делать все так, как он говорит. Вот как, думаю, я и научился хорошо стрелять. У меня был хороший негласный учитель.

 — Но смею заметить, что, как по мне, мистер Грейвс не относится к ярым почитателям утиной охоты, — заметил Криденс.

 — Полагаю, вы правы. Ему больше по вкусу рыбалка, он сам мне в этом признался, — улыбнулся мистер Скамандер, поправив висящее на левом плече ружье. — Я думаю, он предпочитает размеренность и спокойствие, а не взвинченные нервы и запах пороха.

Какое-то время они шли в тишине, перебиваемой звонким отголоском птичьих песен и шепотом крон деревьев высоко над головой. На душе было удивительно легко и спокойно, проблемы и переживания, гложущие Криденса в последнее время особенно яро, отошли на второй план, оттесняемые великолепием окружающей природы. Знойный воздух, наполненный ароматами леса, стекал по шершавым стволам буков и грабов и шелестом опадал на сочную весеннюю траву.

Криденс сделал глубокий вдох, на мгновение с наслаждением прикрыв глаза. Ему все казалось удивительно прекрасным, в каждом блике солнца он видел тайное очарование, восхищался желтыми пятнышками одуванчиков, огибавших тропинку, по которой они шли, палитрой цветов зелени, голубизной неба, расписанного тонким узором ветвей покачивающихся крон.

Он мог бы списать такое свое состояние на удачную охоту, но глубоко в душе он знал, что все это последствия влюбленности. Криденс старался сильно не улыбаться, чтобы не вызвать ненужные вопросы, но когда его взгляд упал на идущего рядом мистера Скамандера, его улыбка сама по себе немного потухла. Тот внезапно показался ему чем-то удрученным, будто его волновало что-то, и он хотел о чем-то спросить, но не знал, стоить ли это озвучивать. А потом, словно решившись и набравшись достаточно смелости, он повернулся к Криденсу и внимательно посмотрел на него. Тому даже показалось, что в его взгляде было слишком много необоснованной серьезности.

 — Можно ли мне кое о чем спросить вас? — начал мистер Скамандер неуверенным голосом, и, получив подтвердительный кивок, продолжил: — Вы с мистером Грейвсом… — тут он запнулся, сделав неопределенный жест рукой, будто силясь этим жестом выразить то, что предпочел бы не говорить. Сердце Криденса пропустило удар, а от лица отхлынула кровь, он нервно сглотнул, кинув выжидающий взгляд на собеседника. — Вы с ним поладили? Прошу прощение, если я что-то не так понял, но мне показалось, что у вас сначала отношения не сложились…

Криденс моргнул, убирая наваждение, и немного расслабился.

 — Да, полагаю, в конце концов нам удалось найти общий язык.

Опустив все интимные и, как ему казалось, неподобающие для огласки детали, он поведал мистеру Скамандеру, каким сперва показался ему его лучший друг и то, как его мнение менялось на протяжении их знакомства. Когда Криденс говорил, он старался, чтобы его голос был как можно более бесстрастным, ровным и спокойным. Страх, сидящий где-то в сознании, в самых его закромах, подначивал его быть постоянно начеку и прежде чем что-то говорить — сперва подумать не вызовет ли это какую-нибудь нелепую и опасную двусмысленность, грозящую выдать то, что на самом деле происходит между ними.

Но все обошлось. Под конец его рассказа мистер Скамандер, как показалось самому Криденсу, облегченно улыбнулся, откидывая с глаз упавшие волосы.

 — Это хорошо. Мистер Грейвс, Персиваль, мой хороший друг, и я знаю, что на самом деле он далеко неплохой человек. Его сестры сегодня на завтраке были абсолютно правы насчет его характера. Он, как бы странно или непривычно это не звучало, застенчивый и порой просто не знает, как себя вести, поэтому скрывается за неприступностью и излишней серьезностью. Я не раз говорил ему об этом, но, думаю, вы уже успели заметить то, какой Персиваль упрямый.

Криденс добродушно усмехнулся, почувствовав, как к щекам приливает стыдливый румянец. Мысли о мистере Грейвсе вызывали приятное волнение в груди, мурашками рассыпающееся по коже. Он украдкой прикоснулся кончиком пальца к нижней губе, словно ища застывший отпечаток утреннего поцелуя и силясь снова прикоснуться к нему, ощутить то тепло и нежность, с которой Грейвс припал к его губам сегодня утром в полумраке своего кабинета.

Тропинка, по которой они возвращались, вывела их на одну из дорог, пересекающуюся с главной аллей парка Одли Энда. Выйдя на аллею они увидели компанию дам в сопровождении одного джентльмена, мистера Ковальски, который о чем-то увлеченно разговаривал с Тиной, изредка бросая на Куинни кроткие, полные восторга взгляды.

 — Почему вы не пошли с нами на охоту? — спросил Криденс у мистера Ковальски, когда они достаточно близко подошли к ним.

 — Я не люблю стрелять в живность, — легко ответил тот, улыбаясь.

 — Неужели ты думаешь, что твой стейк на ужин умер по-другому? — шутливо поинтересовался у друга мистер Скамандер, похлопывая того по плечу.

 — Да, от скуки.

Посмеявшись с остроумия мистера Ковальски, прогулку возобновили. Но Криденс, снедаемый воспоминаниями, вызванными разговором о мистере Грейвсе, вежливо откланялся и направился в сторону поместья. Мысли невольно привели его к утреннему разговору, он припомнил все сказанные Грейвсом слова, начиная с его почти признанием и заканчивая ошеломляющей правдой, что все это время крутилась у него под носом и упорно скрывалась и утаивалась как и от него, так и от всех остальных членов его семьи. Подумать только! Хэтфилд-хаус, это роскошное поместье с многолетней славной историей, с чудесными садами и витражом на окнах, вдруг становится их собственностью да и еще при каких обстоятельствах: завещание, написанное незнакомым богатым джентльменом, который на старости лет решил заняться благотворительностью. Прямо сюжет какой-то мелодрамы с элементами сентиментальной комедии для домоседок и пожилых леди с чепчиками на седых головах.

С одной стороны, такой щедрый жест противоречил всем уставленным в душе Криденса суждениям, но с другой же стороны, это означало, что его семья будет жить в достатке да и еще, насколько он знал, поместье передается со всем служащим персоналом. Он вздохнул, пытаясь представить реакцию его матушки, когда та узнает подобную новость. Она, может быть, придет в такой сильный восторг, что всей его семье придется выслушивать её чрезвычайно громкие и вульгарные, но непременно радостные восклицания еще очень-очень долго. Криденс подумал о том, в каком неоплатном долгу они будут у самого мистера Грейвса, который вполне мог оставить это поместье себе, так как на момент написания завещания Хэтфилд-хаус не находился в собственности Грейвсов, следовательно им нельзя было распоряжаться и тем более передавать в чьи-то посторонние руки.

Свернув с аллеи, чтобы обогнуть поместье с южной стороны и посмотреть на небольшие озера, расположенные в той части парка, на узкую, усыпанную мелкой галькой дорогу, Криденс внезапно столкнулся с мистером Грейвсом и, скользнув по нему взглядом, почувствовал, как жар смущения опалил его щеки. На Грейвсе не было ни фрака, ни жилетки, которые он обычно носил. Тот был в хлопковой простой белой рубашке с глубоким вырезом, обычно прикрывающийся эскотом, заправленной в темно-синие ездовые брюки, рукава были закатаны по локти. Перед взором Криденса открылся плавный изгиб ключиц, красивая шея, широкая грудь, обтянутая тканью, и сильные предплечья. От него так и веяло силой и изяществом, что не могло не волновать и восхищать.

Казалось, Грейвс сам смутился такой неловкой и неожиданной встрече, а особенно своим внешним видом, в котором предстал перед Криденсом, поэтому не повременил с извинениями, ссылаясь на то, что недавно купался в озере и как раз возвращался назад, чтобы переодеться. Криденс лишь рассеянно качал головой, показывая будто все понимает, а под конец его речи все же решил заверить его, что все нормально и не стоит так беспокоиться.

Подумав, что на озера посмотреть можно и в другой раз, Криденс присоединился к мистеру Грейвсу, так что дальше они пошли уже вместе. Сначала они шли молча. Криденс втайне принимал отчаянное решение, и, возможно, мысли Грейвса были заняты тем же.

Вернувшись на главную аллею и пройдя мимо мраморного фонтана, отливающего золотом под яркими полуденными лучами солнца, они снова свернули на отходную дорогу, ведущую к заднему подъезду поместья, со стороны окон библиотеки. И пока смелость не изменила Криденсу, он заговорил первый:

 — Мистер Грейвс, я очень эгоистичное существо и, долее не в силах медлить, я хочу попросить у вас прощение за все те плохие и, бесспорно, гнусные слова, которые я наговорил вам сегодня. Ища облегчения и оправдания своим чувствам, я абсолютно не думал, что могу задеть ваши. Уверяю вас, я до глубины души стыжусь моих слов, которые, безусловно, были сказаны в сердцах.

 — Мистер Бэрбоун… — попытался прервать его мистер Грейвс, но замолчал, словив предупреждающий взгляд Криденса.

 — Нет, послушайте. Я поддался страсти и обиде от непонимания и сейчас вынужден раскаяться. Я не могу без стыда вспоминать свое утреннее, неподобающее настоящему джентльмену поведение, мои манеры, выражения, которые я употреблял так грубо обращаясь к вам. Такой пыл нужно было немедленно укрощать и пресекать, но я не смог, поддался моменту, за что приношу свои искренние извинения.

 — Вы имели полное право злиться на меня, — покачав головой, ответил Грейвс и заметив, что Криденс уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, тут же продолжил: — Ваше столь справедливое наблюдение, которое, если помните, вы выразили, встретив меня на прогулке — я тогда ещё возвращался из Лондона — касающиеся того, что я безразличен к чувствам других, признаюсь, меня задело. Вы не знаете, да и вряд ли сможете вообразить, как эти слова терзали меня, хотя прошло некоторое время, прежде чем я опомнился настолько, чтобы признать их справедливость. Думаю, именно они и заставили меня в последствии пересмотреть свое поведение, за что я вам невообразимо благодарен.

 — Я, бесспорно, не ожидал, что мои слова могли произвести столь сильное впечатление. И тем более не мог бы даже представить себе, что они были восприняты так. Хотя, признаюсь, тогда я ими хотел задеть вас.

 — Без труда поверю. Как вы сами мне сказали, вы полагали, что я лишен всех благородных чувств. Это вызвало во мне бурю эмоций. Не знаю почему, но я не мог смириться с мыслью, что произвел на вас плохое впечатление.

Грейвс печально улыбнулся, и что-то в животе Криденса болезненно сжалось, отчего он почувствовал укол стыда и искреннее желание убрать с его губ этот неправильный изгиб.

 — Ваши слова лишь в очередной раз доказывают мою вину, — сказал Криденс, поворачиваясь к мистеру Грейвсу.

Тот выглядел удивительно свежо. По кончикам его все ещё влажных волос скользили солнечные лучи, а кожа отливала мягким розовым оттенком, и Криденс словил себя на мысли, что невольно любуется им, хочет прикоснуться к нему.

 — Полно же, — воскликнул мистер Грейвс, всплеснув руками, — давайте оставим эту тему. Вас просто невозможно переубедить. Вы всегда были так упрямы?

Криденс усмехнулся, бросив на Грейвса полный развлечения взгляд.

 — Полагаю, это один из моих пороков, который иногда я отношу к своим полезным качествам, — задорно сказал он. — Но я работаю над тем, чтобы моя упёртость не затмевала здравый смысл.

На какое-то время между ними воцарилась приятная тишина, но потом, откинув прядь упавших на глаза волос, Грейвс молвил:

 — Знаете, думаю, вам следует готовиться к свадьбе, — и, словив удивленный взгляд Криденса, продолжил: — полагаю, вы заметили, как мои друзья смотрят на ваших сестер. И посмею утверждать, что и те в свою очередь не равнодушны к ним.

 — Вашей проницательности поистине нужно воздать должное, мистер Грейвс, — улыбнулся Криденс. — Вы удивительно внимательны.

 — Не льстите мне. Тут даже самый последний дурак заметил бы их очевидные чувства.

Криденс улыбнулся. Ему было приятно знать, что не один он заметил симпатию, витавшую между его сёстрами и друзьями Грейвса.

 — Уверен, вы правы. Не могу сказать, что я не рад их возможной помолвке. Мне нравятся мистер Скамандер и мистер Ковальски. Они настоящие джентльмены.

Грейвс был не меньше самого Криденса рад помолвке его друзей с такими милыми девушками. И на вопрос не удивлен ли он, он ответил, что с их приездом в Одли Энд уже чувствовал, что это случится, и случится очень скоро. К тому же Грейвс намекнул, что имел с его друзьями разговор по этому поводу.

 — Можно ли мне задать вам один довольно личный вопрос? — спросил Криденс, когда, подойдя к заднему подъезду поместья, они остановились в тени акации.

 — Попробуйте.

 — Вам раньше нравились мужчины?

Мистер Грейвс выглядел удивлённым и смущенным таким прямым вопросом, но, внимательно посмотрев Криденсу в глаза, ответил:

 — Боюсь, что нет. Поэтому, полагаю, вы можете вообразить себе то смятение, которое я почувствовал, при виде вас. Мне было весьма непросто примириться с этим и я долго отрицал свою симпатию к вам даже самому себе.

Щеки Криденса залила краска, и он опустил голову вниз, кусая губы.

 — Должен признаться, — начал он, почувствовав, что ему стоит оплатить за откровенность Грейвса той же монетой, — я никогда не испытывал интереса к девушкам. Точнее я понимал, что рано или поздно мне придётся выбрать себе спутницу жизни, но, думаю, в глубине души я этому был не рад. К тому же я довольно скептически относился к влюблённым, полагал, что любви как таковой или же и вовсе нет, или она просто слишком редко встречается.

 — У вас самые ошибочные представления о любви из всех, что я видел, — воскликнул мистер Грейвс, в негодовании взмахнув руками. — Не могу поверить, что вы действительно допускали такие мысли. Мне всегда казалось, что вы, несмотря на то, что это отрицали, были романтичным юношей.

 — Признаюсь, был за мной этот грех, но я все же предпочитаю смотреть на мир через призму интеллекта, а не чувств.

 — Похвально, но неужели вам не нравится испытывать ощущения, которых вы неспособны описать разумом, то, что невозможно облечь в слова?

 — Я стараюсь избегать того, чего не понимаю здравым рассудком, или, как вы выразились, не могу описать словами, — объяснил Криденс, замечая, как в глазах Грейвса на миг вспыхнуло что-то похожее на горечь, но она потухла так же быстро, как и появилась. Вместо неё его взгляд зажегся интересом, смешанным с каким-то жгучим трепетом, заставившим Криденса содрогнуться и невольно податься вперед.

Он почувствовал почти болезненное желание оказаться ближе, так, словно одного присутствия Грейвса было мало, настолько мало, что от этого дрожал каждый нерв, желая лишь прикоснуться, снова ощутить утраченное тепло и знакомый всплеск волнения, связывающий тело приятной истомой.

 — Из множества слов не сложить прикосновения, — внезапно задумчиво прошептал мистер Грейвс, и Криденс почувствовал то, как его пальцы коснулись его ладони, мазнули по костяшкам, посылая по коже сладкую дрожь. Он вздрогнул, как от удара, и опустил взгляд на их руки, силясь запомнить то, с какой нежностью, мягкостью, осторожностью прикасался к нему Грейвс, так, будто боялся своим прикосновением причинить боль.

Криденс поднял голову, тут же словив взгляд мистера Грейвса, пылающий и волнующий, вызывающий горячую волну томления. Не отводя глаз, Грейвс качнулся, обдав губы Криденса теплым дыханием, но потом, будто опомнившись, резко отстранился, сжав челюсть с такой силой, что на скулах заиграли желваки. В его взгляде промелькнуло сожаление, досада, граничащая с отчаянием. Криденс гулко сглотнул, облизав губы. Желание поцеловать сводило с ума, оно было неодолимое и невыполнимое одновременно. Ноющий страх не позволил пойти на поводу у прихотях ни одному, ни другому. Вместо этого Грейвс еле слышно прошептал:

 — В полночь в моем кабинете.

И, резко развернувшись, быстро зашагал прочь, так, словно боялся, что если помедлит, уже не сможет уйти.

***

Нет ничего красноречивее безмолвных прикосновений. Криденс впервые осознал всю ошеломляющую истину этого выражения. Все в нем трепетало лишь от понимания того, что он не безразличен мистеру Грейвсу, что тот испытывает такие же порой мучительные, но ясные чувства, как и он сам. Он дивился тому, что до сих пор с трудом верил в то, что происходящее между ними ни какой-то безумный сон, а его реальность.

После поспешного ухода мистера Грейвса, Криденс ещё долго бродил вокруг поместья, пытаясь прийти в себя, отогнать навязчивые мысли о просьбе — была ли это просьба? — Грейвса, то, каким сломанным, но полным надежды и нетерпения голосом прошептал он.

Вечер приближался слишком медленно, возможно, из-за того, что Криденс просто не знал, что делать и куда себя деть. Ожидание никогда раньше не тяготило его, так как терпение было одной из его сильных сторон. Но сейчас он изнывал от нетерпения, ему даже казалось, что время назло ему еле-еле ползло по циферблату его часов на прикроватной тумбе, жалобно скрипя секундной стрелкой.

Это слишком походило на одержимость, на болезненную одержимость, когда хотелось всего и сразу, когда отсутствие тепла тела рядом вызывало непреодолимый зуд, когда все естество отчаянно желало снова оказаться в объятиях, почувствовать сладостное прикосновение знакомых рук, ощутить трепет чужих губ, когда они скользят по коже.

Поэтому спустившись на ужин, Криденс уже пребывал в таком волнении, что так и не смог заставить себя поесть, и, ловя на себе обеспокоенные взгляды сестер, лишь пожимал плечами и отшучивался. Его нервозность усилилась ещё больше, когда в десять часов, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, все разошлись по своим комнатам.

Криденс тоже поднялся к себе. Комната встретила его холодным мраком, на полу лежало лунное пятно, отражающееся бликами на раме зеркала и серебренном окладе циферблата часов. Вздохнув и сев на край кровати, он запустил в волосы руку, силясь успокоить гулкое сердцебиение, из-за которого мелко подрагивали пальцы. Криденс не чувствовал страха, в нем парадоксальным образом смешалось волнение и непреодолимое рвение, граничащее со страстью. Они дурманили, опьяняли, будоражили, заставляли то и дело облизывать сухие губы.

С каждым ударом часов Криденс все сильнее нервничал. Наконец все дошло до того, что, не выдержав, он вскочил на ноги и метнулся сначала к зеркалу, пытаясь вглядеться в силуэт, чтобы поправить волосы и одернуть одежду, а затем подошел к двери. Аккуратно надавив на холодную ручку, он, стараясь не создавать много шума, вышел в коридор. Свечу Криденс еще потушил сразу же после того, как зашел в свою комнату, чтобы не вызывать лишнего подозрения у слуг, которые, помогая приготовиться ко сну остальным гостям поместья, вполне могли заметить полоску света под дверью. Конечно, в этом не было ничего страшного на самом-то деле, но осторожность никогда не бывает лишней, особенно в сложившийся ситуации.

Выйдя в коридор, Криденс воровато огляделся и пошел к лестнице, чтобы, спустившись на первый этаж, перейти в другую часть здания, в нежилую часть, и по другой лестнице снова подняться на второй этаж. Дорога до кабинета не заняла более пяти минут, и по прошествию этого времени Криденс уже стоял напротив нужной двери, всем телом дрожа от смятения. Вокруг было тихо, отчего казалось, что и внутри помещения никого в априори быть не должно. Но все же, набравшись смелости, Криденс слегка постучал перед тем, как потянул дверь на себя, ступая в кабинет.

На столе в лампадке тлела свеча, насыщая комнату оранжево-золотым светом. Портьеры на окнах были предварительно задернуты. Мистер Грейвс неподвижно стоял возле стола, оперевшись на него бедром, его руки были сложены на груди, а голова опущена, отчего казалось, что тот дремал. Но как только Криденс, прикрыв за собой дверь, вошел, он резко выпрямился, будто только этого и ждал.

Их взгляды встретились, оба были смущенны и хранили лихорадочный блеск нетерпения.

 — Вы рано, — нарушил молчание Грейвс.

 — Не мог больше ждать, — молвил Криденс, изо всех сил пытаясь скрыть в голосе дрожь.

Правый уголок губ мистера Грейвса дернулся в полуулыбке, а сам он, оттолкнувшись от стола, сделал шаг вперед, сцепив руки за спиной, и остановился, выжидая.

 — А вы оказывается нетерпеливы. Я, если честно, всегда полагал, что сдержанность — ваша сильная сторона, — в голосе Грейвса Криденс уловил четкие нотки добродушного развлечения и даже подивился, как тот вообще может шутить сейчас, когда они ходят по острию ножа.

 — Не в этот раз.

Взгляд Грейвса внезапно посерьезнел, Криденсу даже показалось, что он потемнел, но, возможно, это была лишь игра скользящих по стенам теней. В воздухе повисло напряжение, потрескивающее на кончике пламени свечи, но оно разбилось, вырождаясь в необузданную страсть, когда, поборов смятение, страх, неуверенность, разломив стены предрассудков и самонадеянности, лишь повинуясь порыву момента, юношеской пылкости, они бросились друг к другу, тут же сталкиваясь губами, с головой окунаясь в завлекающую бездну вожделения и плотских пристрастий.

В глазах потемнело, ноги подкашивались от нахлынувшего враз возбуждения, какой-то нестерпимой, сладчайшей радости, торжества, катающегося меж двух сомкнутых губ. Руки жадно блуждали по телу, зарывались в волосы, оглаживали линию челюсти, шею, пытаясь за раз охватить все, почувствовать все, прощупать каждый изгиб чужого тела. Поцелуи сводили с ума, туманили голову, охмеляли рассудок, казалось, что враз все в мире стало неважным, мизерным, глупым и бессмысленным. Все, что действительно было важным находилось здесь, в этой комнате. Оно незримым призраком витало в растопленном жаром тел воздухе, скользило по влажной от пота коже, путалось в переплетенных пальцах, в складках одежды, в горячем дыхании.

Криденс больше не чувствовал себя единым целым. Ему отчаянно казалось, что его кожа существовала только там, где её касались руки Грейвса, оставляющие после себя горячую, вкусную боль. Он сам жался к нему, целиком окунаясь в их грехопадение, захлебываясь сладостью губ, теряясь в ощущениях какого-то дикого ликования, исступленного триумфа. Все в его теле тряслось мелкой дрожью, изнывало, рассыпалось, а он только сильнее цеплялся пальцами за плечи Грейвса, продолжая целовать его, жарко, влажно, порывисто, силясь навсегда запечатлеть губами момент абсолютного счастья, до краев наполненного вожделением и похотью.

Страсть поглощала стыд, возбуждение распаляло и будоражило кровь, желание, бурлящее в венах, застывало в обрывках слетающих с приоткрытых губ стонов. Говорят, утолять жажду — одно из самых острых наслаждений, но откуда же было знать, что наслаждение может быть таким палящим, жгучим, нетерпеливым.

Криденс был уверен, что сходит с ума. В голове звонким колоколом билось лишь одно единственное слово «еще», так, словно ему было все мало, словно внутри него разразилась какая-то сосущая, жадная утроба, требующая больше, больше рук, больше прикосновений, больше поцелуев, больше наслаждения. Безумно хотелось ближе. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно.

Губы Грейвса обжигали, оставляли на коже ожоги, бутонами распускающиеся по изгибам ключиц, по линии острой челюсти, по длине шеи. Они пекли, как раны, возбуждали, как касания, опьяняли, как вино. Глухие, порой рваные стоны стыли в горле, царапая и щекоча горящие внутренности.

Безрассудство — единственное слово, способное описать, то, что сейчас происходило. Криденс отчетливо понимал это, но это понимание так и осталось где-то в закоулках затуманенного возбуждением разума, затерянное между сочными звуками упоенных поцелуев и шороха слетающей одежды.

Распаленные, покрытые бронзовым пламенем свечи тела остервенело жались друг к друге, пальцы жарко и ненасытно скользили по блестящей, влажной коже, дыхание, вырывающееся из часто вздымающейся груди, тяжелело с каждой минутой, тлело в духоте пыла.

Необратимость одуряла. Фитиль динамита уже загорелся, и это лишь вопрос времени, когда прогремит взрыв. Криденсу внезапно стало понятно, что чувственное наслаждение, в плену которому они так легко отдались, только подлило масло в огонь. Он понял, что пропал. Познав блаженное сладострастие, Криденс осознал, что всегда будет хотеть испытать его снова, что легких касаний пальцев будет недостаточно, невзначай брошенных взглядов тоже. Теперь ему всегда будет хотеться прикасаться к мистеру Грейвсу вот так вот разнуздано, жадно, всласть. Открыто и вседозволенно. Теперь он всегда будет ненасытно жаждать снова ощутить на себе его запах, дыхание, губы, слышать надрывной шепот и глотать его стоны.

Это осознание зудяще тянулось в груди, перехватывая дыхание и пережимая горло приступом влюбленности, такой чистой и нетронутой, такой диссонирующей с происходящем с ними, что хотелось выть от переполняющих тело эмоций. Каждая клетка трепетала от рассыпающегося по коже упоения, сердце тяжело билось о грудную клетку, взгляд заволокло дымкой удовольствия.

Невозможно с достоинством и изяществом кричать от наслаждения, а Криденс если и не кричал, то во всяком случае с такой силой прижался к губам Грейвса, что крик замер глубоко внутри, вырвавшись наружу лишь слабым отголоском вцепившихся в плечи, дрожащих пальцев.

 — Я боялся, что вы не придете, — выдохнул в губы Криденса Грейвс.

 — А я боялся, что не дождусь, — надломлено прошептал тот.

Огонек свечи, вспыхнув в последний раз и отразившись на коже мазком золота, померк, погружая комнату в густую темноту.


	8. Chapter 8

Говорят, что самое страшное в мире — это сомнения и подозрения, которые ты не в состоянии ни опровергнуть, ни подтвердить, — иными словами, неизвестность. Криденс только сейчас поистине понял всю силу этих слов. Точнее даже не так понял, как прочувствовал на собственной шкуре.

Неизвестность, казалось, была во всем. Она словно въелась в каждый новый вдох, корнями проросла в самом сердце, сдавив липкими ветвями легкие. Она пугала своей туманность, неопределенностью, с которой ничегошеньки нельзя было поделать. От неё не было спасения ни днем, ни ночью.

«Я обладал тобой, как в сновидении, и был царем — до мига пробуждения».

Этот «миг пробуждения» наступил с отъездом из Одли Энда, когда дурманящую голову влюбленность начал точить здравый смысл. Во время пребывания в поместье Грейвсов Криденс почти не задумывался над будущем, над его и мистера Грейвса будущем. Он с головой ушел в их тайные встречи, в сладость нечаянных прикосновений днем, вырождающихся в пламя страсти ночью, когда на поместье ложилась тишина, а все его обитатели засыпали.

Ему все казалось, что у него еще есть время. И время на то, чтобы все хорошенько обдумать, и время как следует насладиться компанией Грейвса. Но иллюзия этого «времени» быстро померкла и неожиданно выродилась в реальность. Поначалу он старался, правда старался, игнорировать семена сомнения, проросшие на почве возвращения домой, возвращения в привычную жизнь, где все то, что происходило в стенах Одли Энда, походило на сон, желанное видение. Но с каждым прожитым днем тревога и чувство полнейшей неопределенности все острее давали о себе знать.

Криденс отлично понимал, что то, что происходит между ним и мистером Грейвсом — неправильно с точки зрения современных нравов. Такого вообще быть не должно. За такое судят и отправляют за решетку. Но, несмотря на все это, Криденс надеялся. Надеялся, что у них будет все по-другому, что они что-то придумают, как-то выкрутятся. Его лишь пугало мнение самого Грейвса. Точнее не само мнение, а незнание этого мнения. Вот, в чем таилась неизвестность; вот, что мучило его.

Самонадеянность всегда слепа, Криденс отлично знал это. Знал он и то, что глупо было бы рассчитывать на то, что мистер Грейвс готов вот так просто отказаться от «нормальной», в понимании общества, жизни. Это слишком серьезное и тяжелое решение, и Криденс даже не знал, на что ему следует рассчитывать, да и стоит ли вообще. Единственное, что он знал наверняка, — его собственная жизнь уже никогда не станет прежней. Слишком сильно мистер Грейвс успел укорениться в его сердце, в мыслях. Слишком сильно изменился и он сам.

Криденс внезапно осознал, что какой бы выбор не сделает Грейвс, он его поддержит, обязательно поддержит. Свой собственный выбор он уже сделал. Еще тогда, когда перешагнул порог кабинета Грейвса и позволил ему обладать собой. Тогда он понял, как это — желать до беспамятства, до замирания сердца, до дрожи в пальцах, любить взахлеб запретное, касаться недозволенного, вдыхать терпкий запах мужского тела и хотеть большего. Он понял, что, попробовав это, стал зависим, зависим от мистера Грейвса. Хорошо это или же плохо, Криденс разобрать даже и не пытался.

Хотя поначалу осознать это для него, юноши по природе гордого, было довольно сложно. Ведь признаться, что тебе кто-то необходим, чтобы жить, значит признаться, что ты нуждаешься в человеке, как в пище или как в кислороде. Особенно как в кислороде.

И теперь, пребывая дома, он задыхался. Золотистый свет утреннего солнца казался туманным, комната — душной, тесной. Стены давили, блик на циферблате часов резал глаза, тишина душила. Не выдержав Криденс спустился вниз и вышел во двор, на полную грудь вдыхая свежий воздух утра.

Солнце уже успело зажечь верхушки деревьев, и они полыхали розовым пламенем, съедающим черноту теней. Внезапный порыв ветерка лизнул лицо Криденса и зашевелил волосы.

Усевшись под ветвистым ясенем, росшим подле главного входа в дом, Криденс прикрыл глаза, пытаясь хотя бы на миг выкинуть из головы свинцовую тяжесть мыслей. У него это почти получилось, но резкий отклик вмиг разбил ощущение единения.

 — Криденс, что ты здесь делаешь в такую-то рань?

На пороге стояла Тина. На её плечах лежала тонкая шаль, а во взгляде застыло ожидание. За ней показалась Куинни. Она улыбалась, завязывая ленты шляпки, и, казалось, была полностью поглощена своими мыслями, не замечала ничего вокруг.

 — То же самое могу спросить и у вас? Вы куда-то собрались?

По лицу Тины скользнуло смущение, но оно пропало так же быстро, как и появилось. Тина задорно, с крупицей лукавства улыбнулась.

 — А разве так похоже?

 — Судя по тому, как сильно покраснела Куинни за твоей спиной, все именно так, как я предполагал, — губы Криденса тоже тронула улыбка при виде, как замялась Куинни, пряча свой румянец за ладонями.

 — Ох, ну ты просто невыносим, — наигранно всплеснула руками Тина, явно собираясь отстоять сестру. — Ты ж джентльмен, а джентльмены никогда не указывают на такое деликатное женское дело, как цвет кожи. От одного только такого намека девушка, чья кожа была вполне нормальной, может возыметь именно то, о чем ей намекнули.

 — Где это ты научилась так ловко уходить от ответа? — спросил Криденс, поднимаясь на ноги и делая пару шагов в их сторону.

 — Полагаю, я просто старею, — рассмеялась Тина. — Скоро уже, как миссис Норген, буду выдумывать всякие глупости и свято верить в них.

Миссис Норген относилась к тем старым-добрым знакомым, о пороках и странностях которых можно говорить и судачить часами, но при этом порвать с ними связь является невыполнимой задачей из-за соображений давней дружбы. Мистер Бэрбоун когда-то очень давно, ещё на рассвете свой карьеры, работал с её мужем, человеком вполне образованным и мудрым, если не считать его упёртость в денежных вопросах, которую иногда можно спутать со скупостью.

Криденс почти не помнил его. На ум приходило лишь кругловатое лицо с густыми чёрными бровями и колкими, внимательными глазами. Он со своей супругой жил в Саффолке, в небольшом домике неподалёку Бери-Сент-Эдмундса и приехал к ним лишь однажды на Рождество лет так двенадцать назад. Спустя год он погиб в войне за австрийское наследство [1], куда отправился чисто из неприязни к французам. Так что после того Рождества к Бэрбоунам наведывалась только его жена.

Возможно, дело было в смерти мужа или в одиночестве — детей они не завели, — но с годами миссис Норген становилась все невыносимее и невыносимее. Уже имея от природы довольно нетактичный характер, она с легкостью могла указать на набранные килограммы или дешевизну рюшек.

Однажды, во время одного из своих неожиданных визитов, мастерицей которых она была, миссис Норген пожаловалась на безвкусный выбор столовой гарнитуры, коим миссис Бэрбоун очень гордилась и выхвалялась. После таких слов она ещё долго пребывала в самом скверном расположении духа и клялась, что никогда больше ноги миссис Норген не будет в её доме. Криденс знал лишь то, что эти угрозы действенны только до следующего посещения этой пожилой леди.

 — Бедная миссис Норген, — вздохнула Куинни, — её никто не воспринимает всерьёз. Это же ужасно!

 — Было бы ещё ужасней, если бы её наоборот — воспринимали всерьёз, — возразила Тина. — Она как-то сказала мне, что француженки носят платья выше щиколоток. Интересно, откуда она узнала об этом большую часть времени сидя дома?

 — Уверен, все это она выдумывает на ходу. Без выдумки её жизнь была бы совсем скучной.

Они медленно шли по неширокой дорожке, убегающей от главной дороги, ведущей в Лондон, и сворачивающей прямиком в расположенный неподалёку Хэтфилд-хауса лесок. Криденс любил гулять тут. Здесь было особенно свежо и тихо. Прозрачный утренний воздух прохладным дыханием ложился на кожу, тая на ней розовым румянцем. Над головой висело расписанное сосновыми кронами небо.

Они неспеша прогуливались и разговаривали. Криденс лишь сейчас осознал, как сильно скучал за вот таким уединением, когда он не оставлен на растерзание собственными мыслями, когда рядом есть две родные души, всегда готовые поддержать, выслушать, а когда необходимо и развеселить. Мрачные мысли, терзавшие его еще каких-то полчаса назад, немного приутихли, забились в уголок разума и притаились до следующего момента одиночества.

Из разговора сестер Криденс все же узнал, куда они собирались. Как оказалось друзья мистера Грейвса и сам он вернулись в Хэтфилд-хаус еще неделю назад, о чем было сообщено во вчерашнем письме мистера Скамандера. Объяснений почему никто из них не написал раньше в нем, разумеется, не было, зато было приглашение встретиться, относившееся к двум сестрам.

Криденс не стал напоминать, что данная встреча, устраиваемая без ведома родителей, может быть неправильно растолкована. Он полностью доверял Тине и Куинни, зная, что если уж они согласились на это, значит они, вероятно, знают больше, чем раскатывают. Но он не винил их в этом. Любовь перестает быть удовольствием, когда перестает быть тайной.

Его больше задело за живое то, что за все это время мистер Грейвс никак не дал о себе знать. С их отъезда из Одли Энда прошло уже почти как две недели. Две недели, наполненные сомненьем, неизвестностью и невероятным томлением, ожиданием. Таким своим поступком он не только больно полоснул по самолюбию Криденса, но и подлил масло в огонь его негодования. Ему отчаянно казалось, что его использовали.

 — Мистер Скамандер писал, — сказала Тина, — что его друг Грейвс, по приезду в Хэтфилд-хаус не выходит из своего кабинета и много работает. Он, как друг, переживает не случилось ли чего.

«С самой первой встречи я никак не мог выкинуть вас из головы».

«Верить, что данное явление имеет место потому, что вы этого хотите — величайшее безрассудство».

Криденс почувствовал то, как мучительно больно сжалось его сердце. Неужели все то, что произошло между ними в Одли Энде, так навсегда там и останется?

 — Криденс, все хорошо? — встревожено спросила Тина, заглядывая ему в лицо. — Выглядишь озадаченно.

Призвав все свое самообладание, Криденс постарался придать своему выражению легкости и безразличия, а голосу твердости, когда сказал, что все нормально и нет причин для беспокойства. Но судя по тому, что во взгляде Тины до сих пор плескалась тревога, это вышло у него плохо.

 — Ты любишь его, — неожиданно сказала Куинни и мягко улыбнулась.

В груди мгновенно стало тесно, а сердце, пропустив удар, сорвалось на бешеный ритм. Криденс ошалело посмотрел на свою сестру. Ему на мгновение даже показалось, что он видит её впервые.

 — Что?

 — Ты любишь его, — терпеливо повторила Куинни, — мистера Грейвса.

На миг между ними воцарилась тишина, было слышно лишь тяжелое дыхание Криденса. Ему казалось, что весь мир вокруг него начал качаться и размывать краски. В ушах звенело, и это очень отвлекало, невозможно отвлекало.

 — Какой вздор! — единственное, что пришло ему на ум.

 — Вовсе нет, — покачала головой Тина. — В любви к кому-то нет ничего зазорного. Ты же знаешь, что сердцу не прикажешь, даже своему. А твое… твое выбрало его.

 — Не говори глупостей, Тина, не уподобляйся твоей сестре, — голос предательски дрогнул, но Криденс сумел выдержать взгляд обеих сестер. Те смотрели на него с каким-то пониманием и… нежностью. Не этого он ожидал от них. Не смотря на то, что и Тина, и Куинни были образованными и очень тактичными особенно в щекотливых ситуациях девушками, шанс того, что, узнай они о предпочтениях их брата, не поддержали бы его, был довольно велик. Но, видимо, Криденсу действительно очень повезло с сестрами. Он почувствовал, как тяжесть, упирающаяся в плечи, немного спала, стало чуть легче дышать. — То, что было между мной и мистером Грейвсом, не более чем короткое увлечение и-

 — Криденс, послушай, — перебила его Куинни. Прядь вьющихся волос выбилась из-под шляпки, и она легким движением вновь заправила её назад. — Если бы все было так, как говоришь ты, если бы все это действительно было лишь увлечением, тогда бы последние недели ты не ходил как в воду опушенный. Думаешь, мы не заметили, что тебя что-то беспокоит? Ошибаешься, дорогой мой. И вот, что я скажу тебе, — прекрати винить себя, прекрати придумывать того, чего нет, прекрати отрицать то, что чувствуешь, и, в конце-то концов, прекрати вести себя так, словно все тебе что-то должны. Если хочешь его увидеть, ты знаешь, где его найти. Если ты продолжаешь винить его за то, что ты не можешь все контролировать, подумай о том, что не одному тебе сейчас тяжело. Ему, я уверенна, тяжело вдвойне. И ему нужно время, чтобы все обдумать, чтобы решиться.

Такую Куинни Криденс еще ни разу в жизни не видел. В её глазах горела уверенность и стойкая решимость.

 — Куинни права, — сказала Тина. — Ты лишь подумай о положении мистера Грейвса. Вспомни то, как сильно для него важно не запятнать честь семьи, не опозорить фамилию Грейвсов и их древний род. Наконец вспомни о его положении в обществе. Он лорд. Поэтому я хочу, очень хочу, чтобы ты осознал всю серьезность и ответственность той ситуации, в которую попал. Скажи, ты правда его любишь? Готов ли ты… готов ли отстаивать свое право на такую любовь?

Слова Тины вызвали целый сонм эмоций: волнение, страх, тревога переплетались с уверенностью и каким-то почти лихорадочным возбуждением. Криденс знал, что легко не будет. С самого начала он почувствовал это, а потом лишь все сильнее и сильнее убеждался. Но ведь преодолевать трудности — не в этом ли смысл жизни, особенно когда на кону стоит любовь?

 — Я готов, — твердо молвил Криденс, подивившись, насколько уверенно прозвучали его слова. — Я лишь боюсь, что у мистера Грейвса будет противоположное суждение.

 — Мистер Грейвс сейчас в Хэтфилд-хаусе, — сказала Куинни. — Уж лучше рискнуть, чем мучиться сомнениями.

За правилами этикета, которых Криденс одновременно презирал и чтил, приходить без приглашения или хотя бы без предварительного предупреждения считалось верхом невоспитанности, а порой даже и вульгарности. В последствии таких «гостей» переставали куда-либо приглашать, и они автоматически становились дурным примером для детей и возмутительной новостью для соседей.

Поэтому когда, оставив своих сестёр, Криденс свернул на дорогу, ведущую в Хэтфилд-хаус, он мог думать лишь о том, как воспримет мистер Грейвс такой его, безусловно, бесцеремонный поступок, такое нарушение приличий. Все-таки между ними ещё не устоялись те дружеские отношения, при которых такое было бы возможно и не расценивалось бы, как некультурность.

Но более ждать Криденс был тоже не намерен. Если мистер Грейвс решил не торопиться и пока что не посвящать его, Криденса, в свои мысли и решения, что ж, тогда он сам все выяснит, каким бы безумным этот шаг ни был.

Тропинка вывела его на уже знакомую дорогу с посаженными по оба бока длинными пихтами. Под ногами поскрипывал гравий, а в ушах стоял гул порывов ветра. Криденс ускорил шаг, чувствуя, как озноб уже начинает его пробирать.

Наконец вдалеке меж деревьями мелькнул фасад Хэтфилд-хауса. И теперь с каждым следующим шагом сердце билось все чаще и чаще, неумолимо набирая темп. Вот уже расступились деревья и поместье предстало во всей своей застывшей красе. Еще не успевший растаять утренний туман клочьями висел на верхушках деревьев позади дома. В окнах горели солнца, и из них на стены поместья вытекало жидкое золото, киноварью застывающее на холодном камне.

« — Отцу хотелось, чтобы оно принадлежало какой-то простой, но достойной семье, во всяком случае так он выразился в своем завещании.

 — Значит, теперь поместье Хэтфилд-хаус снова ваше.

 — Нет, оно ваше».

Миссис Бэрбоун до сих пор была в неведении, в отличии от сестёр, коим Криденс все-таки рассказал о завещании старшего мистера Грейвса. Не сказать, что те были очень рады, но удивлены это точно. Тина даже пошутила, что теперь им с сестрой вовсе необязательно искать себе мужей: с таким домом те сами быстро найдутся.

Но восхищение поместьем длилось недолго. Криденс вспомнил то, зачем он пришёл, зачем он здесь и что предстоит ему совершить. От этих мыслей все его нутро похолодело, волнение и страх перед неизвестностью поползли по позвоночнику, заставив вздрогнуть всем телом. Сделав глубокий вдох, он направился в сторону главного подъезда и постучал. Дверь ему открыл лакей. Он окинул Криденса внимательным, ему даже показалось, придирчивым взглядом.

 — Мистер Грейвс дома? Я к нему по срочному делу.

 — Как вас представить, сэр?

 — Криденс… Криденс Бэрбоун.

Его проводили в малую гостиную с высокими окнами и обитыми бордовым шелком стенами.

 — Мистер Грейвс сейчас работает в своем кабинете. Я сообщу ему, о вашем приходе. Подождите, пожалуйста, здесь, мистер Бэрбоун.

И лакей удалился, бесшумно прикрыв за собой двери и оставив Криденса наедине с его волнением. Он беспокойно прошелся по комнате, присел на краешек обитого испанским бархатом дивана, но не усидел ни минуты, вскочил и снова начал ходить. Размеренное тиканье напольных часов, расположенных напротив камина, только сильнее дразнило и без того взвинченные нервы.

И наконец спустя, казалось, вечность за дверью послышались шаги. Криденс тут же замер, пытаясь придать своему виду как можно больше спокойствия и невозмутимости, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что вряд ли это у него получилось. Двери распахнулись, и в комнату шагнул мистер Грейвс.

Вид у него был усталый, словно сейчас вовсе не утро, словно он со вчерашнего дня и не ложился. Под глаза залегли тени бессонницы, лицо было бледным, осунувшимся и исхудалым, губы были напряженно сжаты, а руки — сцеплены за спиной. Молчаливый, напряженный, он был похож на призрака, тень того мистера Грейвса, которого Криденс впервые увидел у себя в залитой солнцем гостиной.

Какое-то время они молча стояли друг напротив друга, с жадностью всматриваясь в лица, так, будто пытались заново узнать и запомнить каждую черту. Они смотрели и не могли насмотреться, насытиться. Они смотрели так, словно не виделись долгие годы, будто скучали, будто… любили. Напряжение сгущало воздух и застревало во вдохах. Неловкость щекотала нервы.

Время в глазах превращалось в вечность: одна секунда — целая речь. А в глазах мистера Грейвса, на самом дне черных зрачков плясали неуверенность, смятение, страх.

Где-то под сердцем больно защемило, и эта боль вылилась в непреодолимое желание приблизиться, прикоснуться. Но, сглотнув вставший поперек горла ком досады, камнем упавший куда-то в желудок, Криденс подавил в себе этот порыв, заставив взять себя в руки.

 — Доброе утро, мистер Грейвс, — наконец молвил он, чуть поклонившись. На последнем слове его голос еле заметно дрогнул, но усилием воли Криденсу удалось никак не выдать это лицом. Мистер Грейвс вздрогнул, по его лицу скользнула какая-то тень фантомной боли, но она быстро исчезла, и на месте неё снова появилось отстраненное выражение.

 — Рад вас видеть.

Дале последовала череда обычных вопросов и любезностей, входящих в правила хорошего тона. Мистер Грейвс был как всегда учтив и внимателен. Он осведомился о здравии сестер Криденса, о его родителях и выразил надежду скоро встретиться с ними. Криденс отвечал вежливо, заглушая все свое негодование приятной улыбкой.

 — Вы давно вернулись в Хэтфилд-хаус?

 — Нет, не слишком. Всего неделю назад.

 — Должно быть вы соскучились за здешним обществом?

 — Скорее за близостью Лондона, чем за обществом, я полагаю.

Между ними возникла неловкая тишина. Она повисла в воздухе незримой грозовой тучей, готовой вот-вот расколоться вспышкой молнии.

Череда любезностей закончилась, и пришло время приступить к более насущим делам. Но Криденс вдруг с ужасом осознал, что понятия не имеет, как начать. Все слова внезапно разбежались и исчезли, в голове стыла и хрустела абсолютная пустота.

 — Мистер Грейвс, я… — решил было начать он, надеясь, что далее как-то все само образуется, но Грейвс избавил его от мучений, перебив поток неуверенных бормотаний, уже готовый сорваться с губ.

 — Вы хотите поговорить. Разумеется, — сухо сказал он и улыбнулся, но в его улыбке не было ничего приветливого: из неё сочилась горечь. — Нам действительно нужно поговорить и многое обсудить.

 — Конечно, — согласился Криденс. Слова мистера Грейвса чуть прибавили ему уверенности. Во всяком случае теперь их беседа пойдет в нужное русло. Хоть какая-то определенность. — Но прежде чем мы начнем, позвольте мне задать вам один вопрос.

 — Пожалуйста.

 — Вы любите меня?

Вопрос лезвием ножа оголил воспаленные нервы и задрожал в воздухе.

 — Криденс…

 — Извольте, — Криденс сделал шаг вперёд, — но, думаю, сейчас нам надо выяснить то, от чего отталкиваться. Тому, кто не знает, в какой порт направиться, никогда не будет попутного ветра, — он слегка улыбнулся, это была любимая пословица его матушки. — Если то, что вы чувствуете ко мне, просто увлечение, значит эта игра не стоит свеч. Увлечение быстротечно, вам надоест изображать любовника, и в конечном итоге мы оба будем обманутыми собственными ожиданиями. Если это страсть и похоть, то и тут обсуждать нечего. Поддаться страсти и вожделению — глупо! Особенно в нашем случае. Но если это-

 — Я не знаю, как назвать это чувство, — тихо признался мистер Грейвс. В этот момент он казался разбитым, сломанным. Его плечи устало опустились, взгляд заволокло дымкой. — Вы говорили об увлечении? Оно слишком поверхностно, а я ощущаю, как глубоко вязну, как начинаю зависеть от вас. Страсть? Она чересчур эгоистична. Я готов никогда не касаться вас, не обладать вами, радуясь просто тому, что вы существуете и что у вас все хорошо. Похоть? Она видит лишь тело. Меня возбуждает ваша личность. Любовь? Она не знает преград и сомнений. А я не уверен, что мы можем быть вместе.

Слова обожгли, как раскаленный металл. Криденс перестал дышать. До этого момента он был твердо убежден, что неизвестность — самое худшее. Но лишь теперь он осознал, что как бы мучительна она ни была, она дает хоть какую-то надежду. Слабую, неуверенную, но все же надежду. Определенность эту надежду убивает.

Криденс шагнул еще ближе, в горле бессильно заклокотал гнев, и лишь усилием воли он заставил себя говорить спокойно.

 — Разве мы не заслуживаем шанса?

 — Все это неважно. Мы не видим правду, потому что мы слабые и на что-то надеемся. Для нашей любви надежды нет, она заканчивается предательством. Так было всегда.

 — Знаете, я вам не верю, — покачал головой Криденс. — У любви всегда есть надежда, главное лишь чтобы это действительно была любовь. Я отлично понимаю, что риск велик, но без риска в этой жизни можно лишь лежать на удобной лежанке и рассуждать. Да и то — рискуешь, что кто-то нарушит твой блаженный покой: например, упавшая на голову люстра, — уголок губ мистера Грейвса дрогнул в призрачной улыбке — маленькая победа. А тем временем Криденс продолжал. Он говорил пылко, со всем накопившемся за долгую неделю чувством. — Вы ищите отговорки, потому что боитесь. И я отлично понимаю этот страх, я сам боюсь. Но я готов посмотреть в лицо своему страху, если готовы и вы.

 — Хорошо, — мистер Грейвс вдруг улыбнулся, и улыбка его была теплой и нежной, резонирующей с той, что была. Криденс непонимающе взвел на него взгляд и не узнал. В Грейвсе уже не было ни скованности, ни напряжения. Он стоял спокойно, в его позе чувствовалась присущая ему грация, то благородство, какое художники пытаются запечатлеть в своих картинах.

Комната наливалась солнечным светом, но Криденсу показалось, что от мистера Грейвса исходил особенный свет, более чистый, ясный. Он так был поглощен размышлениями, что пропустил тот момент, когда мистер Грейвс оказался подле него, а его руки опустились на его плечи.

 — Вы доказали всю серьезность ваших намерений, — торжественно объявил Грейвс и снова на его губах заиграла улыбка.

Криденс почувствовал, как отлегло от души, как в груди разлилось что-то теплое, мягкое и наполнило все его тело, сметая остатки тяжелых дум, недосказанности, отчаяния.

 — Неужели вы взялись за старое? Как вы можете так шутить? — негодующе спросил Криденс.

 — Прошу меня извинить, если своей выходкой я доставил вам волнений, но это был единственный выход, чтобы понять истинность того, что происходит между нами.

Осознание произошедшего свалилось на Криденса, как снег на голову. Он даже не успел как следует возмутиться таким интересом Грейвса к человеческой психологии и любви её проверять на живых людях, потому что то, как смотрел на него мистер Грейвс, уничтожило все зародки негодования. Криденс лишь подивился тому, что в очередной раз попался на его уловку.

 — Значит, вы специально все подстроили?

 — Отнюдь. Уверяю вас, здесь не было никакого злого умысла. Как только вы покинули Одли Энд, меня начали грызть сомнения о правильности того, что мы делаем. Я не хотел превращать это в какой-то курортный роман, который заканчивается так же быстро, как и начинается. Но я боялся, что у вас может быть другое мнение. О любви сейчас кричат чуть ли не на каждом углу, и сказать о расположенности к другому человеку так же легко, как сказать «доброе утро». Поэтому по приезду в Хэтфилд-хаус я решил пойти на отчаянный шаг и проверить вас. Поверьте, это решение мне далось с трудом, так как у меня не было причин не доверять вам и вашим словам. Хотя, видимо, вы все-таки были правы говоря, что я бываю безразличен к чувствам других, но я должен был так поступить.

 — Выходит, вы знали, что я приду к вам?

 — Я очень надеялся на это, — улыбнулся Грейвс и слегка сжал плечи Криденса. — Я знал лишь то, что ваша пылкость в конечном итоге возьмет над вами верх.

 — Не могу поверить, что я настолько предсказуемый.

 — Вы удивительны, — прошептал мистер Грейвс, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить на приоткрытых губах Криденса мягкий поцелуй. — Я благодарен Судьбе за то, что она свела меня с вами.

 — Не спешите с благодарностью, мистер Грейвс, — предупреждающе молвил Криденс, немного отстранившись, чтобы видеть лицо Грейвса. — Готовы ли вы отстаивать право на такую любовь? — повторил он вопрос Тины.

 — Я готов хоть каждый день отстаивать право любить вас, — с жаром воскликнул мистер Грейвс и, словно обещая, закрепил свои слова еще одним оставленным на губах Криденса поцелуем. — Но что на счет вас самих, мистер Бэрбоун? Готовы ли вы пойти против всего общества? Готовы ли вы к неминуемым сплетням и пересудам? Готовы ли вы отказаться от привычной для вас жизни, и взглянуть в лицо риску, неизвестности? Подумайте хорошенько. Я даю вам последний шанс отказаться. Еще не поздно одуматься.

 — Как вы можете про такое шутить, мистер Грейвс? — укоризненно покачав головой, сказал Криденс, но в его голосе не было ни намёка на недовольство.

 — А кто сказал, что я шутил? Я серьёзен как никогда. То, на что мы подписываемся противоречит всем установленным обществом правилам, а оно злопамятно и жестоко обходится с теми, кто отказывается следовать им. Мы должны быть уверенны, что действительно готовы ко всему, что оно решит подкинуть нам.

 — Единственное, что я могу сказать, — это то, что сейчас я уверен как никогда, — смело молвил Криденс. — Я слишком долго сомневался и более не желаю заниматься этим пагубным занятием.

 — Именно это я и хотел услышать.

***

Счастливейшим для всех материнских чувств миссис Бэрбоун был день, когда она избавилась от своих дочерей. Это произошло тем же роковым днем, когда Криденс отправился к мистеру Грейвсу. Вернулся он как раз к позднему завтраку и на расспросы матушки, почему он не явился на завтрак, отвечал лишь, что загулялся. Возможно, миссис Бэрбоун все же и удалось бы разузнать истинную причину его отсутствия, если бы к ним не пожаловали друзья мистера Грейвса, мистер Скамандер и мистер Ковальски, и сам Грейвс, чем немало удивил саму миссис Бэрбоун.

По их лицам сразу же было ясно о цели приезда, так что миссис Бэрбоун была вне себя от радости, которую даже и не пыталась скрыть. Она с таким заискивающим приветствием подступила к ним, что Криденс почувствовал вспышку смущения и негодования. Но от одного лишь взгляда на полного решимости мистера Грейвса в груди разом потеплело и похолодело.

Сейчас решится многое.

Когда счастливые возгласы миссис Бэрбоун поутихли, а оба джентльмены покинули кабинет мистера Бэрбоуна с счастливыми улыбками на лицах, мистер Грейвс встал и под любопытные взгляды присутствующих отправился туда, откуда только что вышли его друзья. Криденса охватило сильнейшее волнение. Он не рассчитывал на одобрение отца, не рассчитывал на его согласие и благословение. Это было бы глупо. Но единственное, чего он желал, — это понимания, хотя бы небольшого. Он и этому был бы рад.

Время тянулось мучительно долго, а бодрые разговоры сестер ни капли не помогали, а только мешали, отвлекали. И вот, наконец, наверху скрипнули двери и послышались шаги. Криденс встал с места, где сидел у небольшого столика, и напряженно посмотрел туда, где вот-вот должен был появиться мистер Грейвс. Но вместо Грейвса он увидел своего отца.

Криденс напряженно замер, пытаясь отгадать, как прошел разговор и чем закончился. К его величайшему облегчению он не увидел на лице своего отца никаких признаков гнева, презрения или глубокого разочарования. Мистер Бэрбоун выглядел уставшим, словно он только что вернулся с работы после долгого дня. Это придавало небольшой надежды.

 — Отец, — позвал его Криденс, снедаемый догадками и волнением и жаждущий поскорее во всем разобраться.

Мистер Бэрбоун повернулся к нему, и, как показалось Криденсу, слегка покачал головой.

 — Давай выйдем на веранду. Нынче прелестная погода.

Криденс глубоко вдохнул и попытался успокоиться. Но что-то неприятное, липкое и до ужаса холодное все равно продолжало шевелиться в груди.

Погода действительно была прелестной. Воздух уже начал набирать летний зной, но по-прежнему оставался свеж и прозрачен. Сад за домом уже отцвёл и озеленился, трава налилась соком. Тёплый ветерок тревожил тюли приоткрытых окон и играл с волосами.

 — Криденс, — начал мистер Бэрбоун, когда они сели в плетённые кресла, стоящие на веранде. — Что ты делаешь?

 — Я не понимаю вас, отец.

 — Тогда я объяснюсь. Мистер Грейвс, бесспорно, благородный человек, и он ни раз доказал мне свою порядочность. У меня нет причин не доверять ему, но когда дело касается моего собственного сына, я начинаю сомневаться во всем, — и увидев, что Криденс уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, быстро продолжил. — Криденс, послушай. Ты ведь должен меня понять. То, что происходит между вами, что бы это ни было, запрещено, я бы даже сказал противоестественно. Но кто я, чтобы судить чужие решения, особенно если в них участвует любовь. Во всяком случае, на её присутствие я очень рассчитываю. Потому что будь здесь что-то иное, я бы никогда не дал согласия…

«… дал согласия».

Сердце Криденса ёкнуло.

-… Но я должен быть убежден, что не потакаю юношеской глупости и неосмотрительности. Скажи мне вот что, Криденс, ты действительно уверен в своём решении, ведь дороги назад уже не будет?

 — Как никогда, отец.

 — Хорошо, — вздохнул мистер Бэрбоун, облокотившись на спинку кресла и закинув ногу на ногу. — Я верю тебе. Мистер Грейвс достаточно богат, чтобы в случае чего защитить тебя. Будь это не он, я бы не пошел на это.

 — Спасибо, отец, — Криденс улыбнулся. С его плеч будто спала целая гора, что аж дышать стало легче.

 — Вот уж не думал, что буду троих своих детей отдавать замуж, — усмехнулся мистер Бэрбоун. В его тоне не было издевательства, но грустные нотки Криденс все же уловил.

Вечером того же дня миссис Бэрбоун стало известно две новости: Хэтфилд-хаус официально стал поместьем Бэрбоунов и Криденс не собирается жениться когда-либо вообще. Едва услышав слова Криденса, она окаменела в кресле, не в силах произнести ни слова. И поняла она смысл того, что услышала, лишь через много-много минут, хотя обычно верила во все, что могло обернуться хоть какой-то выгоде. Наконец она начала мало-помалу приходить в себя, ерзать в кресле, вставать, снова садиться, удивляться и ахать:

 — Господи! Помилуй меня Бог! Только подумать! Никакого сострадания к моим бедным нервам! Ах! Хэтфилд-хаус? Мистер Грейвс и ты, мой мальчик? Это правда?

С новостью о внезапном наследстве она справилась куда быстрее и охотнее. Но на то, чтобы в полной мере осознать и кое-как смириться с тем, что теперь Криденс будет жить вместе с мистером Грейвсом в Одли Энде, ей понадобилось куда больше времени. Она долго отказывалась в это верить и упиралась, надоедая Криденсу расспросами и мольбами. Но в конечном итоге мысль о том, что хотя бы две её дочери удачно вышли замуж, одолела, и к миссис Бэрбоун вернулась её живость ума в свадебных делах и хлопотах.

Нетрудно догадаться, с какой гордостью и упоением она затем навещала миссис Паркинсон и миссис Бенсон и говорила о таком удачном замужестве своих чад. Про Криденса она рассказывала лишь то, что он женился и уехал далеко на север Англии, так что посещать он их будет только на Рождество.

Надо сказать, что родство с такими благородными джентльменами, как мистер Скамандер и мистер Ковальски, произвело на миссис Бэрбоун самое благотворное воздействие и сделало её разумной, спокойной и приятной женщиной до конца её дней. Однако для её мужа, не привыкшего к такого рода супружескому счастью, пожалуй, было гораздо лучше, что она по-прежнему порой впадала в нервическое раздражение и всегда оставалась очень глупой.

Сестры Грейвса в первое время очень негодовали из-за такого выбора «спутницы жизни», и первые пару писем, отправленных из Бертон Агнеса, были сплошь пропитаны досадой и еле скрываемой неприязнью. Но из-за любви к брату им все же пришлось смириться. И хотя поначалу приезжать в Одли Энд они наотрез отказались, в конце концов то ли их привязанность к этому месту взяла верх над обидой, то ли желание посмотреть, как ведет себя Криденс, но они снизошли навестить их в Одли Энде, несмотря на то, что тамошняя осень выдалась очень промозглой и мокрой.

Мистер Скамандер с молодой женой остался жить в Хэтфилд-хаусе вместе с мистером и миссис Бэрбоун, а Куинни с мужем, мистером Ковальски, переехали жить в его поместье Петуорт, перешедшее к нему после смерти его отца.

Между собой они всегда оставались в самых близких отношениях. Грейвс полюбил Тину и Куинни столь же искренне, как их любил Криденс, а сам Криденс не переставал радоваться, за их семейное счастье и благополучие.

***

 — Как вы умудрились полюбить меня? С чего это началось? — спросил мистер Грейвс. Они прохаживались вдоль озера, расположенного напротив Одли Энда. На дворе ворочались сумерки вечера, и точечки только начинающих появляться на небе звезд холодным блеском ложились на зеркальную гладь воды. — Разумеется, я понимаю, что продолжение могло получиться у вас превосходно, но вот самое начало — для меня загадка. Что послужило толчком?

Криденс задумчиво поднял голову верх, заодно откинув спадающие на лоб волосы.

 — Знаете, я полагаю, все началось с того недопоцелуя в гостиной, помните? Вы тогда меня очень смутили, и, думаю, именно с того момента все пошло как-то не так.

 — Говорите, «как-то не так»? — усмехнулся Грейвс.

 — Да, потому что после этого я начал думать о вас в другом ключе. Точнее я упирался таким мыслям, но, как видите, в конечном итоге они превозмогли меня.

 — Я говорил вам, что с самой первой встречи вы зацепили меня, и чем больше я сталкивался с вами, тем сильнее восхищался. Я знал, видел, что у вас обо мне не самое лестное мнение, а после того случая и, как вы назвали, недопоцелуя я боялся, что своим поступком окончательно упал в ваших глазах. Но сейчас я безмерно рад, что мне тогда хватило смелости вломиться в ваш дом и почти поцеловать вас.

Криденс весело улыбнулся. Холодный свет звезд запутался в его черных волосах и разлился по ним жидким серебром.

 — Жизнь скучна без риска.

 — И почему меня никто не предупредил, что я живу с таким искателем приключений? — засмеялся мистер Грейвс и, взяв Криденса за руку, переплел их пальцы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Война за австрийское наследство (1740—1748) — длительный военный конфликт, вызванный попыткой ряда европейских держав оспорить завещание австрийского императора Карла VI и расчленить значительные владения дома Габсбургов в Европе.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
